Pretty Little Gleeks
by ChrisColferLover
Summary: Puck Rachel Kurt Santana Quinn & Finn are all receiving mysterious text messages from someone named "G" who seems to know all their secrets.Can they figure out who it is or will "G" continue to find things to use against them?  Glee- Pretty little liars
1. Love and Other Trouble Makers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pretty Little Liars. (note that i've only read books 1-4 of pretty little liars and i'm currently reading 5. I have not seen the show). Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and The Pretty Little Liars books belong to Sara Shepard (not really sure who the show belongs to though)**

**Okay I know this chapter is kind of long but I wanted to introduce all of the characters and kind of start the text messages. Also FYI this is a Puckleberry fanfic (mainly) and also Klaine, Brittana, and maybe possible Quam. It has some Finchle and a little Furt and Pummel and a lot of fake Santana/Kurt (they don't really have a couple name) and also some Samcedes and a little Mercedes angst (I've never really liked her... probably because I was so jealous she got to be BFF's with Kurt). **

**Oh and also something to take a note of before you read to this just so you don't get confused: **

**Kurt hasn't met Blaine, Karofsky never kissed Kurt, Santana hasn't told Brittany she loved her, Sue's sister never died (and New Directons is on her bad side), Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Kurt are still cheerleaders, Puck isn't with Lauren (who isn't in the club), the prom queen thing never happened, Shelby lives in Ohio, and Kurt still is being bullied by Karofsk**y.

**Chapter 1- Love and Other Trouble Makers**

Kurt Hummel was struting down the hallway smiling. Despite the constant bullying he had to put up with every day he always treated the school hall as his runway. And confidence was the key to making him, and the fabulous clothes he was wearing, seen.

All of the sudden an arm grabbed him pulling him into the girls bathroom. He was scared- but then he thought- all of his bullies were guys- they usually pulled him into the guys bathroom.

And there standing before him was Santana Lopez. Suddenly his fear was back.

"Hummel!" She said forcefully.

He looked at her with his wide-eyed horrified expression.

"I need you to do something for me,".

His heart was pounding. Nothing she was about to say would be good. And as the words came out of her mouth he was proven right.

"I need you to go out with me,".

He looked at her for a second.

"Wha- what?"

"You are going to be my boyfriend,".

Kurt straightened up so he could seem less afraid than he really was.

"Santana, honey, you know that I'm gay right?"

"Yes- I am aware. But I am also aware that you are tormented every day here because of your sexuality. Wouldn't you like to make everything simpler?"

"I like myself the way I am- and if the people in this school don't like that- then I don't care about them"

Santana's smile frowned. Kurt could almost swear he saw a tear fall down her face.

"How are you so confident Hummel!" She yelled angrily.

Kurt was shocked by her sudden anger.

"What's going on Santana?" He asked.

She looked at him and drew a breath then shoved him into one of the stalls and covered his mouth.

"You have to swear on your life not to tell anyone"

Kurt nodded- but was unsure what she was about to say or do.

"I'm in love with Brittany" She whispered.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"What!" He tried to yell out but her hand clamped tighter over his mouth so it only came out muffled.

"And I need you to go out with me right now because I need something to distract me. I already think that this school is catching on,".

He pulled his hand off of her mouth.

"Why can't you-"

"I'm not telling anyone Hummel! I see what you go through! I don't want to go through that! Now just drop it and promise you will be my boyfriend"

"While I really want to help you Santana- I don't want to go out with you. I like being gay and I already pretened that I wasn't with Brittany. And I've made my dad go through this whole-"

Santana shoved him into the wall.

"Go out with me Hummel or I'll kick your ass!"

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry held Finn Hudson's hand as they walked out of their glee club meeting. She liked the feeling of being able to hold his hand again- but it just didn't feel the way she remembered.<p>

"You okay Rach?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said smiling brightly at him.

It was times like these when her perfect acting skills came in handy.

"I'm really worried about the fundraising for glee club- I mean last year we got really lucky with all of the money- but we can't just depend on luck this year. We all have to contribute" She said.

Finn nodded. Rachel looked at his face. It was unreadable. She could never tell if he was actually listening to what she was saying.

"Well I gotta go," She said.

"Aw, why?" Finn asked.

"Dance lessons," she lied.

"Okay- see you later," he said kissing her goodbye.

That was another thing. His kisses just never made her feel the way the had before. But maybe she was just expecting too much out of him.

She made her way to the parking lot and got into her car. She picked up her phone and texted 'Hey. I'm coming over today. I wanted to ask you something'.

She put down her phone and started the car. Then she made her way to Shelby Corcron's house. She had been visiting her for a few months ago after they had got in touch again. She had been keeping this a secret though because she didn't want to hurt her dad's feelings that she was going to her for advice and everything- and that she knew about her and also because she didn't want Quinn and Puck to find out in case there were any weird feelings. Not that she cared about Quinn's feelings... or Puck's.

* * *

><p>Quinn watched Sam and Mercedes pass by her in the hallway. They didn't even notice her clutching her book leaning on her locker. She saw Sam grab Mercedes' hand and her heart burned a little bit. Why did she have to be such an idiot and chose Finn over him. Finn was obviously still in love with Rachel.<p>

He was really nice to her and he was really cute. He was faithful to her- while she was sure there must have been something going on between Finn and Rachel during their relationship. He even gave her a promise ring!

She took a deep breath and started to walk away when Coach Sylvester walked up to her.

"What have you got for me today Q?" She asked.

"Nothing much. We're just low on money and not really sure how we're going to be paying all the fees for everything this year,".

"Well I want you to prevent them from getting that money. Without it they won't be able to compete and then Glee club will be over!"

Quinn nodded.

"All right- if you don't have anything else to say to me I have to go make fun of Will Schuster's hair".

Sue walked away. Quinn rolled her eyes. She had only gone back to helping her so she could be on her good sign. After all she couldn't let her find out about her nose job if she wanted to continue to be cheer captain.

"Its so hard being me" She said under her breath.

* * *

><p>Puck watched Rachel pull out of the parking lot. He knew he had promised Finn he would stay away from her but he couldn't help himself. He regreted not going through with it the last time she kissed him. The only reason he stopped was because he didn't want her to kiss him just because she wanted to make Finn upset. He wanted her to kiss him because she liked him.<p>

He heard footsteps beside him. He looked to his side. It was Kurt.

Crap! He had parked by Hummel's car. The two of them exchanged an awkward glance and then Kurt hurried into his car and drove off.

Puck bit his lip. Kurt just looked terrified... had he told someone? He would kick that kids ass if he found out he did. No one could know- and if it was up to Puck- no one ever know. Well- if it was up to Puck he would have Rachel Berry instead of Finn.

* * *

><p>Santana walked into her house. Threatining Kurt was easier than she thought. But she couldn't help but feel a little bad.<p>

"Whatever" she said to herself. "Its not like any guy at school wants to be with him".

She opened the door to her house.

"Hi sweetheart!" Her mother called out.

"Hi mom," she said with a smile.

"How was school? Any cute boys"

Santana gave her most embarrassed look as she possibly could.

"Mom- they don't want to date me"

"Sweetie the boys are crazy if they don't want to date you. What about that boy Puck who was 'just your friend'" Her mom said using air quotes.

"I told you mom nothing happened between us. We were just friends- like me and Brittany"

"Aw- she hasn't been over here in a while. Maybe you should invite her for dinner this weekend"

Santana drew a breath.

"Okay mom. Well I have to do my homework"

"Okay sweetie. Dinner will be ready in an hour"

"Okay" Santana said hurriying up the stairs.

As she reached the top of the stairs her expression faded.

Yeah- her mom and dad had no clue that she was the school slut so what? And they deffinatly had no clue about her relationship with Brittany. And she liked it that way. They could all just be a big happy normal family and she could get out more because she had their complete trust.

All they knew was that Santana had briefly gone out with Sam and one or two guys from middle school. And the farthest she had gotten in their minds was short frenching (her genius mind had failed her once).

And the thing they would have never expected was that their daughter was in love with her best friend.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into Coach Beiste's office.<p>

"Hey Coach. What did you want to talk to me about?" Finn asked.

"Sit down Hudson," She said.

He sat down in front of her.

"Okay- its a new school year and in order for me to be fair to all of the players on the team we're going to be having tryouts again. They'll be tommorrow."

"Yeah but I'll be quarterback again right?"

"Hudson- I need to be fair to Sam-"

"What! But I won the championship last year! I brought the team together!"

"Hudson! Its not fair to Sam. He also did really well"

"Your going to pick me though... right?" He asked.

"We'll have to say how well you do in tryouts- and how well your attitude improves"

Finn took a deep breath.

"Fine," he said.

Then he turned back.

"I don't even know if Sam is going to be able to make it to all of the games this year anyways. He's been having a lot going on with him,".

"He knows being quarterback is a comittment. I think you should let him and me be the judge of if he's going to be able to make that committment," Coach Beiste said.

Finn nodded and walked out of the office.

He couldn't not be quarterback- it was the only thing he had left going for his reputation. Sam was pretty amazing and there was actually a chance that he might become quarterback. Finn couldn't risk that happening. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam's number. It went to voicemail.

"Hey Sam. I was wondering if you wanted to chill tonight? You know to take off the feeling of school being back- even though we're like two weeks into school- or three. Well call me back".

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down at the kitchen table trying to focus on his homework but this whole turning straight for Santana was really bugging him.<p>

"Hey kiddo" his dad said walking into the room.

"Hey dad," He said a little to softly.

His dad sat down next to him.

"Everything okay Kurt?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine"

"Are you sure?"

Kurt sighed.

"I know something's wrong"

Kurt tapped his fingers on the table. His dad would have to find out about this sooner or later.

"Do you believe that... a person can be bisexual?"

Burt raised his eyebrow.

"Well yeah- but- I thought that you were sure you were gay"

"Me too- but- I don't know"

"Do you- do you like a girl?"

Kurt was surprised that his dad wasn't happy about this- well- no- no he wasn't. He had already established that his dad was 100 percent fine with him being gay.

"I... kind of,"

There was silence for a moment.

"Really" His dad said pursing his lips together. "Well- um- do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Okay then" his dad said. "Well- I'm completely fine with whoever you date as long as its not someone who would hurt you or use you. The main priority is that they make you happy"

Kurt tried to smile. If only his dad knew...

* * *

><p>"Dude- what number beer was that?" Sam asked laughing.<p>

"Three! Maybe you should lay off of the beer- we have football tryouts tomorrow" Finn said.

"Shit man! No one told me!" Sam said slapping his hand to his head.

"That's not good. Do you want some more dorittos?"

"Yeah! I love these things! I always try not to eat them and everything so I can keep my awesome bod- but they're just so awesome!"

Sam grabbed the bag and began the shovel the dorittos into his mouth.

"So good," he said.

"So how are things going at home?" Finn asked.

"Oh- man" Sam said sitting up pointing a doritto at Finn. "They are so so horrible. My mom and my dad are always fighting now and everything. And- and- my brother and sister are fighting too. And there are no cool ranch dorittos and I had to sell all of my weights and my football and my basketball- but you know. But hey! Maybe we could win Nationals this year. That would make everything so much better. But the glee club doesn't have any money either! Why does everything have to depend on money. If it was up to me everything would be free".

Sam was grinning. Finn gave a pitiful smile.

"Yeah man," he said.

He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his stomach. Why was he doing this? Sam could've been happy about the possibility of getting quarterback.

"Hey... you know what? Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?" he asked.

"Really?" Sam asked. "That would be really awesome. I think my parents would literally kill me if I came home drunk".

Finn paid for the drinks and helped Sam to his car. Finn had one beer... but that was okay right? I barely felt drunk. He began to drive.

All of the sudden his phone beeped. He looked down. He had a text from an uknown number.

_Hey,_

_ Driving drunk? What happened to designated driver? Didn't really think this one through... but you don't really think things out a lot do you. Taking poor Sam out to get him sick before your tryouts- not cool man!_

_ -G_

Finn looked around him. Who texted that? How did they know?

"You okay buddy? The light turned green" Sam slurred.

"Oh- ugh yeah... just got distracted".

* * *

><p>Puck walked into his house gloomily. Why did Rachel have to be in love with Finn?<p>

"Hey. Your Noah right?" A voice said.

Puck turned to his side. A man was sitting on the couch watching TV. Crap- his mom had a new boyfriend.

"Its Puck," He said biterly.

"Okay... I know this act. Your trying to scare away your mom's boyfriend so you can stay the man of the family".

Puck glared at him.

"Its okay buddy. My name is Rick,".

Rick put out his hand.

"I think it would be better if you stayed away from my mother"

"Look Puck- I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong page. I really like your mother and-"

Puck snorted.

"Yeah, if I had a penny for every slime who has said that to me I would be the richest man on earth".

Without saying another word he stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. His phone beeped. He really wasn't in the mood but it could be Kurt saying that he told someone and that- he would need to take care of.

He picked up his phone. On the screen there was a text that said:

_Puck,_

_ So much anger... but do you really think Miss Berry will really help you with that. Remember that she has always picked Finn over you. And I don't think moma Puckerman would be happy if she found out her little Noah was scaring away her new boyfriend. I would try to manage that anger before you do something stupid._

_ G_

"WHAT THE HELL!" Puck screamed out.

Who would text him that. He would have to show this asshole. He tried to text back but a little box popped up on his phone telling him that it couldn't send text messages to blocked numbers.

"Peice of crap" Puck muttered and threw it to the side of his bed.

* * *

><p><em>What a girl wants<em>

_ What a girl needs_

_ What ever makes me happy sets you free_

_ And I'm thanking you_

_ For knowing exactly_

_ What a girl wants _

_ What a girl needs_

_ Whatever keeps me in your arms_

_ And I'm thanking you_

_ For giving it to me_

Rachel set down her hair brush and looked into her mirror. She half expected Puck to say 'My ears are starting to hurt... can we take a break'. But that was silly because he wasn't even there- and there was no reason he should be...

She sat back down on her bed to look at her computer to check the reviews she got on her myspace videos.

"The only reason I'm thinking about him is because I just saw Beth" she told herself.

When she opened her computer it was on her mail. She noticed something- there was a new email. She opened it.

"Oh my gosh," She said. "OH MY GOSH!"

"Her fathers came rushing into the room"

"Rachy what is it!"

"I got called back for my audition!"

"The one for the movie"

Rachel nodded her head happily.

A few months ago she had auditioned for a small role in a movie. It was a low budget film- but hey- that's how all the great actors and actresses started these days. And she needed something to fall back on if she didn't make it to broadway.

After all the hugging and congragulation and texting to Kurt and Mercedes Rachel was finally left alone. She couldn't stop smiling. All thoughts of Puck had completely vanished. Her life was just beginning.

Suddenly her phone beeped. She picked it up expecting it to be a congragulation- but it was from an unknown number. Did she already have fans?

_Miss Berry,_

_ Congragulations. But wait- that's a paying job. Wouldn't that expel you from competition? I don't think new directions would be happy about that. I also don't think that your boyfriend would be happy to know that you're thinking about the guy you cheated on him with. Not much of a people pleaser are you._

_ G_

Rachel gaped at her phone. She almost got up to alert her daddies to call the police when something else caught her eye.

_P.S.- Say hi to your mommy for me_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that! Oh! Also disclaimer to Christina Aguilera's "What A Girl Wants".<strong>


	2. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

**Chapter 2- Secrets Secrets Are No Fun Especially When Somebody Nose Them**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Chris Colfer, Darren Cirss, and Mark Salling would all be my best friends :)**

**I also don't own Pretty Little Liars. (if I did Aria would be with Sean and Hannah would be with Logan)**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I was surprised at how much people liked this story.**

**This chapter has some Quam (not together just Quinn crushing over Sam), some Mercedes hate (by Quinn), Kurt/Santana friendship, and Puck crushing over Rachel. I hope you enjoy it. **

Kurt's heart pounded as he walked down the hallway holding Santana's hand. He could feel people staring at him. He gave the fakest smile possible. Brittany walked up to them.

"Santana why are you holding Kurt's baby hands?"

"We're together now," Santana said looking fakely loving towards Kurt who smiled weakly.

"But Kurtie- I thought you were capital G gay"

Kurt shrugged.

"I guess sometimes people can change" He said.

Brittany just smiled. Then whispered "He's a really good kisser. His lips are soft like his baby hands. He has baby lips!"

Kurt noticed Santana staring at Brittany. He squeezed her hand harder. Santana immeditaly got the message.

"Oh! Really?" She asked.

Then all of the sudden she planted a kiss on his lips. Kurt tried not to cringe.

A few people stared. One guy yelled out "Yeah Hummel! Get some!"

This seemed to convince Santana to continue and she pushed him into a locker crashing her lips harder into his.

"Kiss me" Santana hissed through gritted teeth.

Kurt tried not to make a face as he pressed his lips into hers. She began to stick her tounge far down his mouth. He tried not to choke. The bell rang at that moment.

"_Saved by the bell_" Kurt thought.

Santana unattached her lips from him and grinned.

"Walk me to class baby," she said.

"But I-"

"Walk me to class," she said forcefully.

He grabbed her hand and the two of them started to make their way down the hall. At that moment their phone's beeped. Kurt looked down at his.

_Dear Kurtie,_

_ No amount of PDA will be convincing enough. We all know you're still "capital 'G' gay". Hey my names G too- but I'm not gay. My peers wouldn't be very accepting anyways. But your dad is a really great guy. He put up with all your shit- wouldn't it just hurt him to find out that after all he did his son is still covering his sexuality AND lying to him. Not smooth Hummel._

_ G_

Kurt stared at his text horrified.

"Kurt," Santana said weakly.

He looked over at her. She had the same expression on her face. She showed her phone to him. It said:

_Dear Santana,_

_ You are quite the character. Making Hummel over there begin a beard relationship with you so you can cover your feelings for one Brittany Pierce. Of course the whole school is oblivious except for me. They're just like your parents who think you're like the virgin mary. What do you think would happen if they found out their daughter was a sluty lesbian?_

_ Stay Sexy,_

_ G_

The two of them looked at each other.

"What is this?" Kurt asked.

All of the sudden their phones beeped together again. They nervously looked down again.

_Kurtie and Satan,_

_ If you think of telling anybody else about this I just might let slip these little secrets. And trust me- I can find out a lot more._

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone. We all need to find a way to make some money for the club" said Mr. Schue. drawing a dollar sign on his white board. Quinn rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he think of something more interesting to say that she could tell Coach Sylvester?<p>

"How about we just try a bake sale again. It worked really well last time," said Mercedes.

Quinn frowned every time Mercedes talked now. She looked over at her, she was still holding hands with Sam. Quinn would've said they were the most random couple ever... but Santana and Kurt had just proved her wrong.

She looked at Sam. He looked kind of tired and pale and sick. Why was Mercedes just holding hands with him? Quinn would've made him go to the nurse by now.

"Okay- yeah. We could do that," said Mr. Schue. "But we need to think of something that can make us enough money to take us to every competition and pay for all our costumes and sheet music. Principal Figgens hasn't given us much money,"

"Sam... are you okay?" Quinn asked not caring what Mr. Schue had said.

Sam slowly looked over at her.

"Yeah- yeah- I gotta- be good- for football tryouts"

Quinn started to say something else but noticed that all eyes were on her especially Mercedes'.

"Hey Sam are you sure? I don't think you really look like you'd be able to play football," Mr. Schu. asked.

"Nah- its cool Mr. Schu. Just a little tired. That's all".

Mr. Schue looked at him concerned for a moment. Quinn faced back forward. Sam was going to kill himself. She wished Mercedes would at least try to boss him into doing something smart. She heard her phone beep in her backpack. She pulled it out wondering who could be texting her right now.

She looked at the screen of her phone.

_Dear Lucy,_

_ You're right maybe he would be better off in your arms. Maybe you should've realized that earlier. Sam doesn't really seem like someone who would forgive and forget. And also nice going on being a team player. Wasn't reporting to Ms. Sylvester so sophomore year? Wonder_ _what would happen if she saw this._

Quinn scrolled down horrified. There before her was her old school picture.

_Hey! That's not your nose! Uh oh. I know that Ms. Sylvester frowns upon plastic surgery and wouldn't it be very interesting to see how the school would react to seeing miss little perfect's before picture. I sure think it would. Tell anyone about this and we'll see how it turns out._

_ Nice nose,_

_ G_

* * *

><p>Finn watched as Sam tried to run around the feild. He looked like he was about to pass out or throw up- or both. Finn was about to go up to him to tell him to stop when Coach Beiste walked up to Sam instead.<p>

"Evans!" she screamed.

"Yeah Coach?"

"You smell like beer,"

"I..."

"What the hell were you thinking! You can't go out an party! Especially before a tryout! Hell! Your a kid! You shouldn't be drinking in the first place. I'm sorry Sam but I have no place for you on this team if I can't trust you,"

"But..."

"GET OFF MY FEILD!"

Finn watched him sadly walk by and go into the locker room.

"Congragulations Hudson. Your the quarterback again," Coach Beiste said angrily. "Go change. Tryouts are over".

Finn walked back into the locker room. He heard his phone beep. His heart stopped.

_Congrats Finn! Not only did you prevent him from getting quarterback you got him kicked him off the team. Great sportsmanship. Oh- and if you tell anyone about these text messages we'll find out what Sam and Coach Beiste think about this._

_ Go Titans!_

_ G_

* * *

><p>Quinn was nervously walking down the hallway. How did somebody know all of that? It wasn't possible! All of the sudden she heard a sniffling sound around the corner. She slowly walked towards it. As she reached the corner she found Sam sitting down against the wall crying. He looked up and saw her quickly wiping his tears away.<p>

"Hey Quinn," he said.

She sat down beside him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Coach Beiste found out that I got drunk last night during tryouts and kicked me off the team. Which really sucks. I feel like- the only thing that's really left now is making it to nationals and who knows if that will even happen. We probably won't be able to pay for it".

"I'm really sorry Sam- but I'm going to make sure we get to nationals. I'll try to raise as much money as I can,".

"That's really nice Quinn- but how exactly are you going to do that?"

Quinn thought for a moment.

"I'll think of something. But don't worry- I'm going to make sure we get to nationals and win,"

Sam smiled at her.

"I hope so," he said.

* * *

><p>Puck walked out of the locker room. He felt bad for Sam after everything he'd been through. Something else had really bugged him though. He had seen Finn pick up his phone to read a text and become suddenly miserable.<p>

What if that "G" person had texted Finn about Puck liking Rachel. No... Finn would've said something.

Finn exited the locker room.

"Hey Finn," Puck said.

"Oh hi," said Finn.

He looked like he was about to cry.

"Um- I saw you looking at your phone- and I was wondering- if you've been getting any weird texts from anyone,".

Finn looked at him.

"Ugh... I don't know,".

Something in Finn's face told him that he had.

"I gotta go," Finn said and rushed off.

Suddenly Puck's phone beeped. It was another text.

_Dear Noah,_

_ You don't really get the blackmail process do you? Your not supposed to tell people. But then again you might want to tell Finn about the texts- especially what they say. It might make you a lot safer. Since he kind of already ruined it for me- yes I have been texting him- and also four other glee clubers. All of which you seem to have a history with. But then again who don't you have a history with? I've noticed some awkwardness between you and a certain fashonista. Don't worry- I will find out- I always do._

_ See you in hell,_

_ G_

* * *

><p>"Why did we have to go to my house?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Because... you read the text," said Santana.

"Do your parents really not know?"

Santana nodded.

Kurt opened the door to his house. Burt was sitting there reading the newspaper. He suddenly looked up.

"Hey dad!" Kurt said. "I'd like you to meet Santana".

"Hi Mr. Hummel," Santana said waving at him.

"Santana's my girlfriend," said Kurt. He gave his dad his best _I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND- YAY! _smile.

"Its very nice to meet you," said Burt standing up and shaking Santana's hand.

"I see you're on the cherrios with my son,"

Santana nodded.

"I'm also in glee club with him"

"Oh- right. You did look kind of familiar,".

"Uh dad I was wondering if Santana could stay over for dinner tonight. We have a big glee performance we need to work on together," Kurt said.

"Yeah sure. Just no funny bussiness up there okay?"

"Dad!" Kurt groaned.

"You have nothing to worry about Mr. Hummel," said Santana.

Kurt tried not to laugh. Santana's alter ego was so hilarious. Then he remembered why they were here and his almost grin faded. Santana took his hand and he lead her upstairs to his room. Santana shut the door behind him.

All of the sudden tears started spilling out of her eyes. Kurt had never seen her like this.

"What are we going to do! Everyone's going to find out about me!"

"Don't worry Santana. 'G' said as long as we don't tell anyone the secrets are safe"

"But don't you find it creepy that we are being stalked! Somebody is trying to figure out our every mistake. Its just so wrong".

"I know... but there's nothing we can do about it if you want your secrets to be safe". Then he whispered, "And until we find out who it is we are just going to have to play it cool".

"Okay- okay," Santana said fanning her eyes.

Kurt handed her some tissues.

"Don't rub or your mascara will smudge".

* * *

><p>Rachel flipped through her show choir rule book. Was it really true that she couldn't do the acting part. She wiped her tears with a tissue.<p>

Ever since she had gotten the text she had been freaking out. How could somebody know all of that? Was she being stalked? Then it hit her.

Show choir rule book? Amateur performances? Her seperation from Glee club? This could only be in the hands of one person.

Sue Sylvester.

* * *

><p>Puck sat down on his desk making a list of everyone in glee club. He put checks next to his and Finn's names. Who in the glee club did he have major history with? Who didn't he?<p>

He crossed out Tina, Sam, and Mike. He tried to think who seemed like they wouldn't have so many secrets that "G" could use for blackmail. He crossed out Artie. Artie was his homeboy- he would know. Then he crossed off Brittany- she would be way to confused about it and sucked at keeping secrets. She already thought her cat was reading her diary anyway. That left five more people. He looked at the names: Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn. Puck thought for a moment. Rachel seemed to be a little shaken today... so had Quinn. He put check marks next to their names. Three more people... one of them wasn't being sent text messages. He looked at Mercedes name. He had only gone out with her for a few days. He didn't really have so much of a history with her. But Kurt... No- that was big- really big. And he also had history of when he would bully Kurt. Yeah... he had history with Kurt. He deffinatly had history with Santana too. And those two had just become a couple which seemed kind of suspicious. They were probably perfect targets for "G". He crossed off Mercedes name and put check marks next to their names. He looked at his list. A certain persons name caught his eye- _Rachel Berry_. She was suffering through this... he couldn't let that happen to her. He needed to find out who "G" was- and quick.

"Who are you," he muttered. He was furious he couldn't text him.

All of the sudden his phone beeped.

_Dear Puck,_

_ Nice list. You're smarter than I thought. But are you smart enough to find me? Smart enough to save your precious little Rachel from the hell I'll put her through? I would keep it safe then. Wouldn't want to try anything stupid with her- because I will know about it. And if you make one wrong move- so will Finn._

_ G_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if the multiple characters thing is kind of confusing (its definitely been confusing me). Feel free to review or tell me if there's anything wrong or you have any ideas. Right now I'm kind of unsure of how Kurt and Blaine should meet. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me.<strong>

**Also- about Sam crying- let me tell you seeing a big tough guy cry is possibly one of the most heartbreaking things you will ever see. (I was so sad when he was crying in 'Rumors'). Trust me- when my water polo team went to states this year the guys team almost won and played an awesome game and lost (coming in second). A bunch of the seniors were crying and it was the most heartbreaking thing I ever saw- well- it also could've been all the chlorine in the pool. I think it takes a true man to cry in public :) (but that's my opinion).**

**Well anyways- I'll try to finish chapter 3 as soon as possible. It has some Puckleberry :D and some Finn crying. Also some Brittana. And also Quinn does something really bad... Like REALLY bad. **

**I hope you'll like it. **


	3. The Almost Hero

**Chapter 3- The Almost Hero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pretty Little Liars.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I'm really surprised how into this story people have become. :)**

**Okay so this chapter has some Puckleberry in it (yay!), Brittana, some Kurt and Finn interaction, more Kurt/Santana friendship, and Quinn makes a really big mistake. **

**Oh and Quinn really does have a sister named Frannie (its in the episode where her parents find out she's pregnant). **

Finn sat his bed his head in his hands. He felt tears falling down his face. Why did he do that to Sam? He was such a horrible person- after all he had done a lot of terrible things. So had Puck and now look- he was getting text messages too.

Who else had this "G" freak been texting?

"_What if he's texting Sam_" Finn thought.

That wouldn't be good- that would make everything even worse! Finn slammed his fist into the wall. It made a louder sound than he expected. His hand began to throb.

"I deserved that" he said quietly.

"Finn?" A soft voice said.

Finn looked up and saw his brother walking into the room. He looked really pale.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No!" Finn yelled. "Its the contacts"

"Finn you don't wear contacts"

"_Shit"_ Finn thought.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Kurt still looked very scared and upset.

"Yeah... I'm just mad that Coach Beiste kicked Sam off the team. I mean- after everything he's been through"

"Ouch," said Kurt his sad expression becoming even sader.

Without warning Finn hugged Kurt.

"Oh- wait- Finn- wait" Kurt said. Finn removed his arms from Kurt. Kurt took off his jacket. "I'm really sorry- I didn't mean to ruin the moment- its just that this costs six hundred dollars and it can't be crinkled or cried on".

"I'm not crying!" Finn said.

Then it hit him.

"That thing costs six hundred dollars?"

"Its an Alexander McQueen limited edition"

"So this Alex guy thinks he can make his jackets six hundred dollars just because its limited edition?"

"And its Alexander McQueen! Six hundred dollars is actually a really good price for this jacket".

Finn looked at him.

"I mean- now since they're all gone and this is only one of probably twenty you could make a hell of a lot of money off of it"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! But no way am I selling it! Its my favortie jacket," said Kurt.

"So you would normally pay around six hundred dollars for a stupid jacket?"

"Its not stupid Finn- its fashion".

Kurt left the room annoyed taking his jacket with him.

For the first time in his life Finn had actually become interested in Kurt's clothes.

* * *

><p>"I think Finn's getting text messages too!" Kurt said into his phone.<p>

"You think so? I thought it was just some freak who had something against me," Santana said.

"Me too- but maybe someone's trying to freak out the whole Glee club. I bet its the football team- probably Karofsky".

"That asshole... your probably right. It sounds exactly like something he would do. I mean he did have the nerve to slushie me last year and he was always seriously attacking you all last year"

"I'm really sick of all of this crap he's put us through"

"Yeah- oh wait. Brittany's here. I have to go"

"Okay- bye. Good luck,"

"Thanks Hummel," then Santana hung up her phone.

Kurt's phone beeped.

_Dear Kurtie,_

_ Nice job figuring it out about Finn- but he's not usually that good at lying- but maybe he is. And I'm not just after the glee club- only a select few. People who really really get on my nerves. But your getting close. I would tell you to stop- but hey what do you have to lose? The only thing holding you back from telling is Santana's secrets. Why hide them? You don't even like her._

_ G_

Kurt shut his phone. This is exactly what Karofsky would want. And he couldn't out Santana- it wouldn't be right. But... had "G" just told him who he was? Could he stop this? And what had "G" mean that Finn might actually be a good liar. Finn was a horrible liar. Kurt could always see right through him.

* * *

><p>Rachel stormed into school. She knew the only reason people came to school on weekends was for sports- but this was important. She walked to Coach Sylvesters office and started to open the door- but it was locked. Didn't the cherrios have practice over the weekends?<p>

"This just proves my point. She's probably out trying to find out more dirt about me," Rachel said to herself starting to turn around.

She found herself face to face with Puck.

"Are you okay Rachel?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Has anything weird been going on?" Puck asked.

Rachel pulled her closer to him and started to whisper, "I'm being stalked Noah. Somebody knows my secrets and they keep on texting me about it. I think they're trying to get me away from the club. I think its Coach Sylvester. It seems exactly like something she would do,".

"_Okay- so "G" hadn't told her to shut up. Dumb move by him_".

"That's really not good- maybe you should tell the police,"

Rachel was hesitant for a second. Then she said, "Okay- I will. Thank you Noah,".

"Puckerman! Practice is starting!" Coach Beiste yelled from across the hallway.

"I gotta go. Be careful Rachel"

Puck made his way across the hallway. Rachel felt her heart beating. Then her phone beeped. Not thinking she looked down. There was a picture of her pulling Puck towards her- it looked like they were about to kiss. Under it, it read:

_Dear Rachel,_

_ Maybe you should work on your secret keeping and I'll work on mine. Wouldn't want Finn to see this would you?_

_ Love,_

_ G_

* * *

><p>Quinn paced around her room. She needed to find a way to make money without Coach Sylvester finding out. But what could she do? She looked around her room. Nothing that she owned and was willing to give away was worth that much money.<p>

"Quinny! Your sister is coming over tonight with her husband and one of their friends. Put on something nice," Her mom called from downstairs.

"Okay mom!" she called out.

Quinn frowned. She hated when her sister Frannie visited. She always played little miss nice perfect princess. Ever since Quinn had her little scandal Frannie had always made sure she was as virtuous and perfect as possible. It made Quinn sick. Quinn was pretty sure Frannie had lost her virginity a lot longer ago than Quinn had and deffinatly didn't stop there. Her husband was way too cute to wait for her. Quinn hoped that the friend was friends with Frannie's husband because then there was a lot bigger possibility that they could at least be slightly interesting.

* * *

><p>"Hey Brittany," Santana's dad said as Brittany walked into the house.<p>

"Hi," she said.

Santana tried to look as comfortable as possible.

"Do you know when dinner will be ready?" she asked her dad.

"I assume in an hour"

"Okay- well me and Brittany are going to go upstairs"

"Okay," said her dad smiling. "You two have fun"

"We will!" said Brittany.

The two of them ran upstairs to Santana's room and locked the door behind them.

"I love your room!" Brittany said happily belly flopping onto Santana's bed and hugging her pillows.

Santana just laughed at her friend's adorablness.

"So how are things going with you and Kurtie?" Brittany asked.

"They're good," said Santana.

"So I guess this means we can't make out and stuff anymore," Brittany said sadly.

"No Britts. Its not cheating if its with the oposite sex"

"What's opposite sex? Have we tried that?"

Santana laughed.

"No... I mean its not cheating if your with a boy and you do things with a girl"

"Oh," said Brittany.

"But if you were ever with a girl and you did things with another boy or girl it would be cheating" Santana explained.

"Oh. That makes sense" said Brittany.

Santana really hated lying to Brittany but it was the only way she was able to prevent Brittany from saying anything.

"But don't say anything to anyone especially Kurt. He's a little sensitive about this stuff"

Brittany nodded.

Santana smiled and sat beside Brittany. She pulled her closer and began to kiss her. All of the sudden her phone beeped.

"One second," said Santana upset about being interupted.

She was about to turn it off when something popped up on the screen. It was a picutre of her kissing Brittany very intamitly. Under the picture it read:

_Very sexy! I think the school would agree. Your parents... not so much. If you want this picture to be for our eyes only then you need to tell Brittany how you feel about her. I'll give you a deadline. Do it by 3 p.m. tomorrow or this picture will go viral and everyone will know. Cluless little Britts will also be explained about your manipulative ways in a very descriptive letter._

_ Have fun,_

_ G_

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way through the mall. He needed to calm his nerves and the best way to do that was shop. Most of the clothing selection was very bland in the Lima mall- but then his eyes fell on a Gucci shirt stuck in between two tacky plaid shirts. He quickly fished it out of clothing hell. He looked at it his eyes widened. It was so beautiful and perfect. He needed it! NOW! He almost made his way to the cashier when he saw Karofsky walking in his direction.<p>

Kurt broke out into a run. They began to chase him through the mall. He quickly made his way to his car throwing his things into it but it was too late. Karofsky grabbed him.

"Hey Hummel" Karofsky said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"Quinny!" Frannie yelled out happily embracing her sister. Quinn tried to keep on her happiest face.<p>

"Hi Frannie," she murmered.

After Quinn and her mom said hi to Quinn and her husband their friend stepped up. He seemed about five years older than Quinn. And he was super gorgeous. Quinn had usually been one to stick to guys closer to her age but this guy was really cute. Not that she would want to date him or anything. He was just eye candy.

"Hello I'm Eduardo," he said holding his hand out to Quinn.

"I'm Quinn," she said shaking his hand.

He then shook her mothers.

"Well everyone dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Everyone get yourselves settled down for now while I go finish making everything," Quinn's mom said rushing back into the kitchen.

"Oh- I left something in the car. Can you come with me please?" Frannie asked her husband.

"Sure sweetie," he said.

Frannie smiled and the two of them walked out of the house.

"Pretty house," Eduardo said looking around.

Quinn smiled.

"So how do you know my sister?" she asked.

"Oh- I met her in college. We were... friends".

Something told Quinn that they were a lot more than that.

"So are you still in high school?" he asked.

"Senior" she said.

"Where are you thinking of going"

"I have no clue yet" she said with a laugh.

He smiled at her.

"Don't worry- I waited until the last minute too".

Quinn smiled at him.

"So I hear your a cheerleader,"

"Head cheerleader," she said very proudly.

Frannie and her husband walked back into the room as the same time Quinn's mother did.

"Dinner's ready!" she announced.

* * *

><p>Puck threw of his pads and his pants. He decided to skip out on the shower tonight so he could make sure Dick- sorry- Rick wasn't in his house. He shoved his stuff into his locker and pulled on some gym shorts and a shirt. Rachel would be calling the police and everything would be fine. He had nothing to worry about. This "G" guy had really screwed up on who not to tell to shut up.<p>

He smiled when he thought of how Rachel would unknowlingly be a hero to half of the glee club. Now he could go back to talking to her without worrying about what "G" would do to her- they would never be able to put her through the hell they thought they could put her through.

His phone beeped. He smirked- nothing that dumbass "G" guy could say now that could freak him out. When he looked down at the phone though his face dropped.

_Dear Puck,_

_ I'm not as stupid as you thought I was. I guess we both underestimated each other. I made sure Rachel will keep her big mouth shut now. And guess what... I know about you and Hummel- I have a source. _

_ Have fun getting rid of me,_

_ G_

Puck's heart pounded. This wasn't happening. There wasn't any possible way he could know. The only other person who knew was... Hummel.

It seemed like this "G" guy had enough dirt on everyone to get them to do things and he could've easily got Hummel to slip. Puck clenched his fist.

He was going to have to go have a talk wth him.

* * *

><p>Kurt limped over to his car. He hated this so much. Karofsky had just taken away the one place he had to be safe. This made him so mad. He felt hot tears fall down his face. He drove out of the mall catching his reflection in the mirror.<p>

Shit- he had a black eye- he would need to sneak into his house to cover it up before his dad saw. He quickly grabbed his things and quietly opened the door. Then he snuck up the stairs to his room. He put down his stuff on his bed and went over to his vanity to start applying cover up.

"Hey Kurt,"

Kurt jumped but when he turned around it was only Finn.

"Woah dude..." he said.

"Please leave," Kurt said embarrassed.

"Are you-"

"Just leave- I'm fine- I'm used to it,".

Finn nodded sadly and left the room. Kurt finished applying his cover up and decided to just get into bed. He began to clear off his bed when he noticed the shirt. He smiled. At least he had the shirt.

He hugged it close to him then it hit him. He never paid for it. He looked down at the price tag.

"Oh no," he said.

He felt his heart beat. He looked at his clock. It was way to late to return it the mall closed now. He took a deep breath. He would just go to the mall the next day and pay for it.

He half expected his phone to beep but it didn't. That was good. "G" didn't know about this he was completely safe.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat at the dinner table eating listening to her sister go on and on about her accomplishments and her perfect life blah blah blah. It was making her sick.<p>

"Um mom," she said. Everyone looked at her. "I'm kind of tired and I have to go to cheer practice early in the morning tomorrow morning and Coach Sylvester won't be happy if I'm not completely awake during practice".

"Okay Quinny," her mom said.

She said goodnight to everyone and made her way up to her room. The morning practice was a total lie but anyone who knew Sue Sylvester would've believed what she had just said. She would have to just hang out with someone tomorrow- or something.

All of the sudden there was a knock on her door. She opened it up. It was Eduardo. All of the sudden he lunged at her attacking her with a kiss. She kissed back for a moment then realized what was going on.

"Woah! What are you doing"

"You are so beautiful Quinn Fabray," Eduardo said starting to go for her again. She pushed him away though.

"You can't just make out with me because you think I'm beautiful"

Eduardo laughed.

"Make out with you?"

"Okay- Eduardo- if you knew my sister you would know about my baby drama. I'm not ready to just have sex with somebody again just because they think I'm beautiful".

"Why?"

"Please don't tell me you were my sisters Fuck Buddy"

"Maybe for a little while- but she's nothing compared to you"

"You just met me"

"I know"

Quinn looked at him disgusted.

"Please get out of my room"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No..."

"A girl like you should have a boyfriend. She should always have someone because its just ridiculous for you not to have someone"

Quinn didn't know why but she blushed. Then she thought of Sam and Mercedes. Everyone had said she and Sam were soulmates... but look at them now.

Sam... he was so sad. He almost had nothing to be happy about. She could make him happy. She knew she could- she wouldn't screw everything up this time. Nevere again.

"Who are you thinking about?"

"No one," she said.

"You know the best way to get over someone..."

"I can't... I don't want to chance it again,"

"Don't act like you didn't have sex after you had your baby"

Quinn looked down. That was true.

All of the sudden Eduardo took out a wad of money.

"What is that?" Quinn asked.

Eduardo smirked.

"I'll pay you"

"I'm not a prostitute"

But Quinn couldn't stop eyeing the money and Eduardo knew it.

"I won't tell. And if you want- I'll call you back"

Quinn tried to make herself say no but she couldn't stop thinking about Sam and how much he wanted to get to nationals. She couldn't get the image of him crying out of her head.

"I'm worth more than that" she said.

Eduardo smirked.

It wasn't that she was proud- its just that she wanted to take as much of this assholes money as possible to make him regret this. Quinn felt her eyes water. She tried to think of something that would make this easier. The only thing that came to her mind was when Ms. Holiday had said "everybody has a random".

It didn't work as much as she thought it would.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay- when I first had the idea about what Quinn does I wasn't expecting it to be so intense. I had a hard time writing it.<strong>

**Also I hated putting the part about Karofsky and Kurt because Kurt is so horrible and I hate thinking about that kind of stuff happening to him (even though he's a fictional character) but I couldn't think of another way to have him steal the shirt completely unknowingly. Its not really his kind of thing to steal (unless you count the time he stole Coach Sylvester's jazzercise routine)**

**The next chapter is kind of going to be a little bit sad because all of the characters were really depressed and I didn't really want to kill the flow by trying to find something funny that could happen. So be prepared for the story to get a little sad. I'll try to lighten it up as soon as possible though. The next one is going to have some Brittana, Pummel awkwardness, Finchel (it had to go into the story... I'll get more Puckelberry in ASAP though), and Finn does something very unbrotherly. **

**I hope you'll enjoy it. I'll put it up as soon as I've completely finished it.**

**(still trying to figure out how to bring Blaine in)**


	4. There Is More Than One Meaning To Love

**Chapter 4- There Is More Than One Meaning To The Word Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or pretty little liars**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Yeah- I want to break up Finchle too but I have a storyline going around their relationship (don't worry their relationship will not be getting any better). Also I really like the little moments between Rachel and Puck :) I always find it so hard to write moments between characters when they're finally together you know? **

**But don't worry- there is a lot more Puckelberry to come :D**

**Okay so this chapter is a little more on the drama side but I'll try to make the next chapter happy. Sadly this and probably the next chapter will have no puckleberry interaction :( But I promise the one after the next one will have A LOT! :D **

**This one also has some Brittana, more about the Pummel history (that has to be my favorite couple name), Santana/Kurt friendship, Finchel...**

Quinn looked down at the wad of money in her hand. She couldn't stop crying.

"This is enough money for the whole year" she said to herself choaking on her tears as she spoke.

She had never felt so horrible and dirty in her life- and she had been a teen mom! A teen mom who had cheated on her boyfriend. Eduardo had left a while ago. He didn't seem to look guilty at all. Quinn wanted to punch him for every dollar- no every cent of what he had given her. She never wanted to see his stupid smirking face ever again. Had Frannie does this? Was Frannie worse than Quinn this whole time? Why was she friends with this guy? Why would she bring him here?

Her phone beeped. Another tear had fallen down her face. She had been wishing the stalker would've by chance missed it. She picked the phone up with her shaky hand and looked at the screen.

_SCANDAL ALERT!_

_ Quinn Fabrey does it again. Makes herself super slut of the year. But she did it for love *tear* NOT! How do you think Sam would react to this? How do you think anyone would react to this? Deffinatly not cheer captain material. Poor stupid Quinny._

_ Maybe if you do me I'll stop (I kid that would make it to EASY)_

_ G_

Quinn broke down into a fit of intense tears.

* * *

><p>The next morning at seven Finn crept into Kurt's room. His heart was pounding. He knew Kurt was a heavy sleeper but he was seriously freaked out. Kurt might actually kill him if he woke up. He made his way to Kurt's closet. He tried to remember what Kurt had told him about designers. Which ones were the expensive ones. He started to walk away from the closet when he saw a price tag sticking off of a shirt on Kurt's chair.<p>

"Eight hundred dollars?" he muttered under his breath. Kurt began to stir.

Finn quickly grabbed the shirt and rushed out of the room to go sign in to his ebay account.

* * *

><p>Santana stared at her phone tapping her fingernails against her desk. It was 1 p.m. She only had two more hours. She took a deep breath and picked up her phone.<p>

"Brittany" she said, her voice shaky.

"Hey Santana. What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you... about something- and I need to actually say it in front of you. Can you meet me at the park?"

"Okay," Brittany said.

Santana bit her lip. Twenty minutes to get to the park- who knew how long it would take Brittany to get there. Santana panicked and then blurted out "I love you!".

She covered her mouth and hung up the phone. Tears started falling down her face. What had she done? Her phone beeped.

_Not really what I was expecting- but I guess you just made it worse for yourself which makes it more fun for me. Your secrets are safe though... for now._

_ G_

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to his phone ringing. He wiped his eyes and picked it up. Did he really sleep until one thirty?<p>

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"HUMMEL!" Puck's deep menacing voice came from the other side of the phone.

Kurt was completely awake now.

"Wh- what?"

"We need to talk- NOW! I've been trying to call you since last night! Meet me in front of breadsticks".

Puck hung up the phone. Kurt's heart pounded. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't stop staring at the photo. How had she been so stupid? Why hadn't she called the police earlier? And then she thought for a moment... how had Puck known to ask her those questions? And he seemed to look really concerned about her. He couldn't have been "G" because there was no way he could take that picture from that angle without her knowing.<p>

Why was she even thinking there was a possibility he could be "G"? He was nothing but nice and sweet to her- probably the nicest out of the club. And he wasn't scared to stand up for her like... Finn.

She shook her head. No- she was with Finn. This was what she wanted. She had worked so hard for them to be together and it had finally paid off. And he had risked nationals just to kiss her one last time. That was romantic right? And he wrote that song for them... which she didn't know he had it in him- but still. He wrote it.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_ Reach down underneath it_

_ Tear down all the walls_

_ Will we ever_

_ Have a happy ending_

_ Or will we forever_

_ Only be pretending_

That was their song... it described their relationship perfectly.

Her phone beeped. She picked it up. There was the picture... except now it had Puck and Rachel closer together making it look like they were kissing. Underneath it it read:

_If I move it closer you guys look like your kissing. If you had moved closer you would've been cheating. I don't think that the point of that songs was that Finn wanted you to "pretend" that you loved him._

_ Its such a shame that you don't feel the same,_

_ G_

Rachel threw her phone to the side of the room turning pale. She felt her heart beating. She was not pretending that she loved Finn. She really did! She would always love Finn! They were soulmates! It was love at first sight! They were meant to be.

* * *

><p>Puck was waiting by his car. He saw Hummel pull into the parking lot and carefully get out of his car. He didn't look like he was feeling very well. And he was limping? Puck walked over to him. He saw Kurt turn paler than he was before.<p>

"Who did you tell?" he asked.

"What... what do you mean?"

"I mean- about- you know... that party. When I got really- really drunk,".

"I swear I didn't tell anyone"

"Well somebody knows Kurt!"

"Who?"

"I- don't know. But I know that someone does"

"How? That's impossible. No one was there," said Kurt who was turning paler by the second.

Puck stopped for a second. Kurt didn't tell. This "G" person didn't know anything! He was trying to get Puck to say it out loud.

"You know what... never mind. It was probably just someone messing with me," Puck said.

Kurt nodded. The two started to walk away when Puck stopped.

"Hummel- never tell someone- no matter what they tell you" Puck said.

"Okay," Kurt said weakly.

At that moment both of their phone's beeped at the same time. They both looked down.

_Dear Pummel (cute couple name),_

_ You seemed to pick up on that pretty quickly. And Puck- you keeping this a secret is not working very well. You have to stop dropping hints. Oh and- if one of you don't tell me what happened I won't be afraid to say what I know._

_ You have three hours,_

_ G_

_ P.S. Leave a note in the trashcan in front of you and drive away. It doesn't count if you stay here._

* * *

><p>Finn looked at his computer screen. Eight hundred dollars had just been transfered into his bank account. He had shipped the box off an hour or two ago.<p>

"That's a lot of money," he said to himself.

There was a ping on his computer. It was his aim. He clicked on it.

shifhsudhfsi: _yeah- that is a lot of money. a lot of your brothers money- or maybe it isn't._

Finn looked at his computer screen horrified.

Frankenteen: _who are you? what do you want from me?_

shifhsudhfsi: _who am I? that's for me to know. And what do I want? to put you and some of your little friends through absolute hell_

Frankenteen: _why? why are you being so evil_

shifhsudhfsi: _I'm bored_

_ shifhsudhfsi has signed off._

Frankenteen: _hello? hello!_

* * *

><p>Santana's phone had been ringing and beeping all day but all she could do was sit silently on her bed dreading school the next day. She couldn't face Brittany- not after what she had said. All of the sudden a car pulled into her driveway. Her heart began to pound. It was Tina's car. Why was it in her driveway?<p>

All of the sudden Brittany stepped out of the car. Santana froze. Brittany walked up to her front door. Santana heard the doorbell ring. Her parents weren't here- she could just pretend she wasn't here either.

But... Brittany would just stand in front of the door all day. She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. Her hand shook as she turned the door knob. She slowly opened the door. There before her was Brittany.

"I was waiting in the park- but you never came," Brittany said sadly. "Your voice dissapered after you told me you loved me,".

Santana stared at Brittany for a moment. Had Brittany just took it as a friendly friendship 'I love you'?

"Didn't you want to tell me something?" Brittany asked.

"I- I wanted to tell you that I loved you"

"But you did it over the phone. Why did you need to see me to say it?"

"I didn't mean to say it over the phone"

"I'm really confused Santana"

"I- I love you Brittany- don't you get it?"

Brittany looked at Santana for a moment.

"I love you too. Why do you look so sad?"

Santana felt a pain in her cheast.

"Because- I really really love you- as in- I want to be with you- forever?"

"Like forever and ever?"

Santana nodded.

"But I thought you wanted to be with Kurtie forever and ever?"

Santana forced herself not to cry.

"No- just you,".

"Don't you love me too Brittany?"

"I do Santana. But you're my best friend"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because if you were my girlfriend who would be my best friend?"

Santana stared at her for a second.

"I like being best friends with you Santana. I just don't know about forever and ever though. Doesn't that never work out in the end and then the friends never talk to each other again? I don't want that to be us,".

Santana felt a tear run down her face and she nodded.

"Yeah- yeah- okay," she said sadly.

"Don't be sad Santana," Brittany said hugging her. "Now we can be best friends forever and ever".

Santana wished that would be enough for her.

* * *

><p>"Okay- okay Hummel what does he have on you?"<p>

"I don't know... nothing that major... it would just make people upset- but I'm also kind of responsible for someone else," said Kurt looking down.

Puck sighed.

"Okay- fine- but I'll do this. Only because we have no other way out of this,".

Puck took a peice of paper and a pen out of his car.

"Can you just... leave me alone right now?" Puck asked.

Kurt nodded and walked back to his car. Puck watched him drive away. Puck looked down at the peice of paper and quickly scibbled down:

_We got drunk at a party and hooked up- that's it. Are you happy now?_

He threw the paper into the trashcan and quickly ran to his car and out of the parking lot gripping his steering wheel tightly. Maybe that wasn't the full truth but it was partially the truth but there was no way that Kurt or this stupid "G" guy would find out that he didn't write down the whole truth. He pulled the car into his driveway and walked to his door pulling it open and slamming it shut. There before him was Rick stashing a few dollar bills into his pocket from his mom's money jar.

"What the hell are you doing?" Puck asked.

Rick looked at him.

"Oh- your mother said I could take a-"

"Bullshit!"

"Okay Noah. Chill out man. I'm just a little low on money and-"

"Oh- and you think that we're rich here! There are three of us here and one of you. Do the math!"

"I'll pay it back,"

"Your full of shit"

"Noah- please trust me"

"Put the money back"

"Noah..."

"Put it back"

All of the sudden Rick made his way to the door. Puck grabbed him.

"Give me the money,"

All of the sudden Rick punched him in the face and ran out the door. He got into his car and drove off. Puck kicked the door frame. He swore he would find that asshole and make him pay.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his room. He hoped that Puck had ended up writing the letter. He didn't know what he would tell Santana if he didn't. He looked at the time. The mall would be closing soon! He went over to his chair to get the shirt to bring it to the mall- but it wasn't there. He looked under his bed, all through his closet, any possible place it could be- but it was nowhere. He felt his face turn red. He started throwing things around frantically trying to figure out if he had looked over it. This couldn't be happening! He began to start breathing heavily. Kurt Hummel was not a theif. He had proudly paid for everything he owned. He had never ever stolen anything in his whole life.<p>

As if on cue his phone beeped. He felt his eyes sting. He slowly looked down at it.

_Dear Klepto Kurt,_

_ Nice job on the shirt. I don't think the store knows but I sure do. Nice job with Puck. Did you enjoy it because I'm pretty sure that he didn't. Sucks- that was your first kiss with a boy. What a shame. Its hard being the only gay boy in Lima Ohio- oh wait- not anymore! Your "with" Santana. I would check up on her right now. She's kind of upset and yeah- it was my fault._

_ G_

* * *

><p>Finn sat in his room. He felt guilty- but this was for Sam. Kurt didn't need all of those expensive things when Sam barely had anything... even though he had given Sam some of his stuff. All of the sudden his phone rang. He picked it up.<p>

"Hey-"

"Finn- I need to come over now. I'm on my way," Rachel said quickly.

"Ok-"

All of the sudden the doorbell rang and Rachel disconected the call. Finn walked downstairs and opened the door. He was attacked by Rachel kissing him on his lips. Then she hugged him. Finn didn't even know what was going on but he hugged her back rubbing his hand up and down on her back. All he knew was he really needed a hug right now.

"Finn," said Rachel finally letting go of him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What- what would you do if something really horrible was happening to you and- and you couldn't tell anyone?"

"You too?" Finn blurted out.

Rachel looked up at him.

"What?" he said.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything".

Rachel nodded.

"Do you want to go get some coffee or something? It might help," said Finn.

Rachel nodded. They started to walk to Finn's car. Rachel quickly glanced back to the house. She had really wanted to stay there and maybe cuddle and watch a movie or something. But... she was totally fine with getting coffee.

She liked coffee.

"I love you," she said casually.

"I love you too," said Finn.

This was good. It was good to know she had someone who loved her and was in this with her- but- Puck seemed to know a lot about this. Maybe he knew- maybe he was in this too... not that that meant that he loved her. That would be ridiculous.

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't she love me?" Santana said through her tears.<p>

Kurt handed her a tissue. It was way past the point of saving the mascara she had on.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't think she really knows where your relationship is at this point. I think she does love you but she just doesn't know it yet. Give her time,".

Santana wiped her now pink nose with the tissue then nodded.

"Okay- okay- can- distract me. Tell me something else,"

"Well- this may not be good news- but its important"

"Anything!"

"Okay- so Puck is in this with us. But- he seemed to know that I was too,".

"What?"

"I know. Maybe he knows more than us Santana!"

"You think?"

Kurt nodded. Santana picked up her phone and started to dial into it.

"What are you doing?"

"Before we're not allowed to,".

Kurt nodded.

Puck picked up the phone.

"What?"

"We know you know something. You need to talk to me and Hummel. Come over here. The more people we have together the better"

"I can't make it right now..."

"Fine- but just tell me what you know,"

"Fine-"

"Hummel- get a notepad from my desk," said Santana.

Kurt picked up a notepad and a pen and brought it over to her.

"Okay- talk"

"So- the other people being texted by 'G' are Quinn, Rachel, and Finn. Rachel thinks that its Sue- which could actually be a good assumption. But she doesn't know that anyone else is getting texts. She only told me because she wasn't told to shut up yet- then right after she told me she was. This 'G' person seems to have a lot on Finn. I don't know anything about Quinn though. You two could try to spy on Sylvester though"

"Okay- Kurt thinks it could be Karofsky. Could you look into that for us?"

"Okay," said Puck.

"Is that all you know?"

"'G' is very manipulative so don't trust them,"

"Okay"

"I have to go now- my mom's home. I'll see you at school tomorrow," said Puck.

"Okay bye," said Santana.

She hung up the phone.

"What now?" Kurt asked.

"We have to find out if there's a connection between these people and we need to find a way into Coach Sylvesters stuff,"

"What? But that's suicide"

"This 'G' crap is life suicide! If any of these secrets get out we're finished,"

"But Sue is so scary"

"I know Hummel- I know".

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! I hated putting the Finchel part in- but they are a couple... and I wanted Rachel to be in this with someone... but not Puck yet.<strong>

**And yeah- I did get Klepto Kurt from Glee :)**

**Also the Brittana thing was really hard to write. Brittany is ironically a really complex character! **

**Next chapter is going to have a lot of Finn (but the funny good side of him that people actually like), more Quam (i don't know why but I love them together), Santana/Kurt friendship, Santana bitchiness, and more Finchel :(**

**I'll try to make it as good as possible. And yes! I have found a way to bring Klaine into the story :D (but it will have to wait at least three more chapters :( ). **

**Oh and Bonesluver I loved your idea. I'm going to put it with the one I came up with :) (Kurt will meet him somewhere else before he finds out he works at the store and saw Kurt) Thanks for the idea :)**


	5. Finn Tries To Use His Head

**Chapter 5- Finn Tries To Use His Head**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pretty Little Liars.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And "G" is not who you think it is. I haven't exactly started hinting it yet because the story has just started but I will soon. It will be very little clues- you probably won't even get them until you actually know who it is haha.**

**I kinda hate when the person is so obvious you know? I love it when its a complete surprise and your like no way!**

**Anyways- this chapter has some Finchel (blah!), a Quam momment, Santana bitchiness, Quinn/Santana interaction, some Puck investigating, some Shelby/Rachel interaction, some Kurt/Finn interaction, and some Finn dumbness.**

* * *

><p>Quinn walked through school completely pale. Her superior image that she usually wore had completely vanished. Sam walked towards her.<p>

"Woah- Quinn- are you feeling okay?"

She stared at him for a moment.

"I'm fine," she finally said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah- yeah- ugh- hey look. M-money- I got some money for- for the club," she stammered.

She had decided to find ways to distribute the money in small amounts so no one would question why she had so much.

"Woah- fifty dollars. Nice,"

Quinn forced a smile.

"I took it out of my savings- but- I wasn't really saving up for anything- so you know- it would be stupid to just let it sit there"

"That's really sweet Quinn," said Sam.

"Hey- I- I- was wondering if you still wanted me to babysit your siblings for you. I haven't seen them in a while,"

"You still want to do that?"

Quinn nodded.

"Well- yeah I guess. If you really want to," said Sam.

Quinn nodded.

"Okay- wow- that would be really nice Quinn. I owe you one,"

"No- no you don't owe me anything," she said.

Sam started to say something else when Mercedes walked up to them.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Mercedes," said Quinn. "You know what- I- I have to go,".

Quinn walked off. She didn't know if she would ever fully be able to feel good about herself ever again. She was going to try to be the best person possible.

* * *

><p>Santana and Kurt walked hand and hand through the hallway. Kurt looked at Santana who looked absolutly miserable.<p>

"Its going to be fine Santana. You just have to give her time," said Kurt.

Santana nodded.

"You know what will really help?"

"What?"

"If you show everyone the Santana we all know. The one who takes crap with an iron fist. If I was into you I would really admire you for the way you always made sure no one gives you any shit- and all the confidence you have,".

"That's very beautiful Hummel"

"I try"

Santana smiled.

"Well- then I want you to stay with me- for a lot longer. I need someone to make sure I don't go soft- and someone to distract me- you know"

"Yeah- yeah sure"

"And we have to be convincing. If that 'G' guy can figure it out- there could be a chance someone else will"

"Wait... what do you mean convincing?"

"Like show up to parties with me- and kiss me every so often- and on valentines day send me teddy bears and flowers and chocolate..."

"Valentines day?"

"Oh- and Christmas too. And try to be as convincing that you are straight as possible"

"Okay- maybe I should've let you stay soft..."

"Santana Lopez does not do soft Hummel!"

"And now we're back to scary Santana. I thought we were actually sort of bodning..."

Kurt felt her nails dig into his hand.

"Not when Santana is mad. Santana is like hell when she's mad"

"Santana also talks in third person"

"Don't criticize or I'll get all Lima Heights on you"

"You don't actually live there..."

"I used to!"

"Okay Santana- you are deffinatly 100 percent back..."

"Perfect!"

"Yay" Kurt said sarcastically.

Her nails dug deeper.

"Santana I'll-"

"Don't tell me anything about hand cream Hummel!"

* * *

><p>"So do you know if anyone else is getting text messages," Rachel asked Finn.<p>

"Ugh- I don't know,"

"Think Finn- has Kurt been acting weird?"

"Yeah... yeah- he actually has. And I think Puck- yeah- Puck tried to ask me about the messages,"

"Me too. I think he's being sent them,"

"Wait... how does he know that we were being sent them?"

"Well- were you acting weird before he told you?"

"Ugh- well I did get a text message before he asked me,".

"Yes- Puck is deffinatly one of the people,".

Finn looked at his girlfriends face. It had turned pale.

"Do you think there's anyone else?" he asked.

"I don't know- maybe".

At that moment people began to walk into piling into the choir room. Finn saw Kurt clutch his hand which had a bunch of small marks in his palm. Santana had her usual bitch look on. Puck looked furious about something. Quinn so fragile that a feather could knock her over. Everyone else looked pretty normal... except for Sam who looked really depressed. Finn was so confused.

"Okay everyone! Principal Figgens has excepted our idea for a bake sale due to our sucess last time. We need two groups of five-"

"Six Mr. Schue." Puck said.

"Oh- right- six. We need two groups of six to trade off. The first group will be Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, Artie, and Brittany. The second group will be Puck- who really needs to use his nana connie's recipe again-" Mr. Schue smiled at Puck hopefully.

Puck's expression remained the same.

"Okay... in group two there will also be Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Santana, and Kurt,".

Puck, Santana, and Kurt all quickly looked at each other.

'_That's weird_' Finn thought.

"Group one will go tomorrow and thursday. Group two will go wednsday and friday. Now- if anyone else can think of a way to raise money it would be awesome!".

Sam looked over at Quinn who took a deep breath.

"_What does that mean?_" Finn thought.

Quinn stood up.

"Ugh- M-Mr. Schue. I-I'd like to give the c-club come money" she said.

"Really Quinn".

Quinn nodded. She walked up to him and handed him the fifty dollars.

"Wow Quinn! This is very generous," said Mr. Schue.

"I want it- to- to go directly- t-to the club. Especially- f-for our performances,"

"I'll make sure of that," said Mr. Schue.

Finn looked down. Fifty dollars was generous? He couldn't just walk up to Mr. Schue and give him eight hundred dollars without an excuse. But what could he say? And what was up with Quinn. She was acting like Tina back in her fake stutter days. Something was really bugging her. Finn put his hand to his head. It was really hurting from all of this thinking.

* * *

><p>Rachel made her way out of the choir room with Finn. He looked confused.<p>

"Did you figure something out?" she asked.

"I don't know Rachel..." Finn said in a spacey kind of way.

Rachel patted him on the shoulder.

"Keep on trying," she said.

Finn nodded.

"I'll see you after football practice Rachel," he said.

"Okay," she said smiling.

Finn walked off. She quickly pulled out of her phone to text Shelby.

_Hey- I'm coming over today_

Then she put her phone back into her bag.

"Hey Rachel," said Puck.

"Hey," she said smiling.

He smiled back.

"Ugh... I have to go," Rachel said. Then she quickly walked away from him. No way did she want another picture! But... that meant not being able to really talk to Puck. Because he was her friend! That's why she liked talking to him. She got into her car and drove to her mom's house. She needed to focus on something else.

The other day the director had called her back again saying that he wanted to make sure she was fully committed to the movie. She had told him that she would get back to him in a few days. After that she had read every show choir rule book she could but she couldn't find any loop holes. And seriously- what better person to ask than the former coach of vocal adrenilen?

* * *

><p>"Puckerman! What happened?" Coach Beiste asked.<p>

A few football players were sourounding him. Puck was clutching his knee.

"I don't know coach," he said weakly.

He tried to get up clutching his knee and wincing the whole time.

"Go get some ice from the locker room and ice your knee. We need you to be fit for the next game. Its in a week!"

"Okay coach,"

He limped his way to the locker room and closed the door behind him. He looked around to make sure no one was there. He stood up straight and made his way to Karofsky's locker.

Yeah right he hurt his knee. Puckasorous never got injured.

Puck opened the locker cringing at the smell. Did Karofsky ever clean out his locker? He tossed around the things in his locker. What was he supposed to be looking for? He then pulled out his back pack beginning to go through it. Finally found his phone.

SCORE!

He pressed a button. The screen told him to put in a password.

"Crap," Puck said.

He began to put in random numbers and words even the phrases "ihatekurthummel" and "gleeclubsucks". Nothing really worked. Finally he typed in password. The password thing dissapeared and the phone told him it was unlocked. No way!

Leave it to Karofsky to come up with the stupidest password ever!

He opened his messages and started going through them. Nothing.

Then it hit Puck... whoever this "G" person was was probably using another phone so their texts couldn't be traced. Puck started to go through Karofky's bag for a second phone. Nothing.

Then he went through all his notebooks. The only thing that caught his eye was a small little heart that had 'K.H. + D.K.' written in it. He took a picture of it with his phone. If this was "G" he finally had some blackmail too... plus that was friggen hilarious!

He heard footsteps. He quickly put down Karofsky's stuff and put it back into his locker and limped over to the ice machine grabbing a plastic bag. He put ice into it and tyed it then wrapped it around his knee with tape. He made sure it was the right knee then limped out of the locker room. He looked around the locker room to see who the person was... but no one was there.

Weird... maybe he was just hearing things.

Kurt and Santana sat on the floor with their legs spread out touching feet making a diamond shape. Santana grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him forward leaning back. His head touched the floor.

* * *

><p>"How are you so damn flexible Hummel?"<p>

"I don't know. But Santana- how are we going to get into S.S.'s room"

They had made codes for what they talked about in cherrios practice since Coach Sylvester had ears like a hawk.

"I have no clue Hummel,"

Kurt pulled her back up pulling himself back and her down.

"There has to be a way"

"We have to do it when she's not here"

"Yeah... then how do we get into the room? I think there's like an alarm system in there".

Both of them came up.

Coach Sylvester walked up to them.

"Sandbags- porcelain. Work on your leg lifts. I need you to get your legs over your heads!"

Then she walked away. Santana easily picked up her leg and put it over her head.

"Guys like their partners to be flexible" she explained.

"What?"

"For sex,"

"Santana!"

"Just letting you know. I mean when I see you do all these stretches I am so-"

"Santana! Shut up! We are not having sex,"

"It would make this more..."

"No- that's where I draw the line"

"Can I at least tell people?"

"Yeah- let's give 'G' more blackmail".

The two of them didn't even notice Quinn Fabrey right by them listening to everything they said.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry Rachel. I can't find anything," said Shelby turning away from her computer.<p>

"There has to be something! This is my momment"

"What is more important to you Rachel? The movie or the Glee club?"

"Well Glee deffinatly- but I need to start my career"

"Your fallback career"

"I need to be known in this world. I want people to pass me and say 'oh my gosh- that's Rachel Berry! I love her!' instead of saying 'ew- that's Rachel Berry- that weirdo at school that no one likes'"

"Do you really think this film is going to help this?"

Rachel nodded.

"If the judges see you in a film they'll know and you won't be able to compete"

"What if I don't get payed"

"Do you really want to volunteer for a movie? Its a huge commitment and a whole lot of work"

Rachel sat down and put her head in her hands.

"I wish I could do both," she said.

"I know sweetie," Shelby said patting Rachel on the back.

All of the sudden she stopped.

"Is there a specific time this movie is supposed to end?"

* * *

><p>Finn was waiting outside of the gym for Kurt to leave cheerleading practice and drive him home. He kept on thinking about the way Puck, Santana, and Kurt had all looked at each other when Mr. Schu said that they would be in a group together. What did it mean? Did they not like someone in the group?<p>

But why would they talk about that together? Puck barely talked to Santana anymore and Santana and Puck both hated Kurt- well- not Santana anymore since they were dating for some reason. And then Quinn looked so upset and scared. She looked kind of- the opposite of what she always looked like. What was the word for the way she always looked like? Oh yeah! Proud.

And what was the opposite of proud? Finn tried to think. At that moment Kurt walked out of the gym.

"Oh- hi Finn. Are you okay? You look really confused," said Kurt looking at him.

"What's the opposite of proud?"

"Finn- you should've payed attention in kindergarten"

"Haha- funny dude," Finn said sarcastically. "No really- what is it?"

"Ashamed Finn!" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah- thanks".

Kurt began to walk out of the school Finn followed him.

"Hey Kurt- um- I really wanted to figure out a way to raise money for glee club. You know... like last year with the kissing booth,".

"That was the worst idea ever Finn,"

"I know Kurt. I was the one who got..."

"Mono,"

"Right- but what do you think I should do,"

"Start a lemonade stand" Kurt said rolling his eyes and getting into his car. Finn got into the other side of the car.

"Okay Kurt. What's with the attitude?"

"Its nothing Finn,"

"Girl problems? Cause- I know how Santana can be..."

"No- our relationship is perfect," Kurt said clutching his marked hand.

Finn looked at it. That totally meant something and he was totally missing out on it.

"Do you use symbolistics Kurt?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know- when you use something to show what something else means without saying what it means,"

"What- wait- are you talking about symbolism?"

"Yeah!" Finn said smiling.

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Can you shut up?"

* * *

><p>Quinn tapped Santana on the shoulder. Santana spun around.<p>

"What!" she asked startled.

"I heard what you were saying in the gym today," Quinn said.

Santana straightened up.

"Normally I would tell you to not evsdrop but this is good"

"What?"

"You know and I know about you"

"So you did say something about- you know who?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn. Its not Voldemort- woah woah" Santana said stopping for a second. "I dated Sam way too long".

Quinn looked down.

"So anyways. Now that we're on the same page Puckerman, Hummel, Berry, and Finn are all going through this shit too,"

"What? That's half the club! That's the part of the club that got chosen for group two today"

"Yes thank you captain obvious"

"I'm sorry- but doesn't that sound a little suspicious to you?"

"Do you think its Mr. Schue? Why would he do this"

Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know- I'm not accusing him or anything- I just thought it was a little weird"

"Yeah we should probably do some background on him..."

"What?"

"Anyways- this is good- your cheer captain! You've got more ties than me and Hummel"

"Why is this good for us"

"We think S.S. might be a suspect"

"Really? That actually would make since... but I don't think its her"

"Why not?"

Quinn stopped. Sue would've told her if she was plotting to destroy the glee club... and why would she send Quinn text messages? If she knew all of the stuff she was sending Quinn then Quinn would've been off the sqaud a while ago.

"I just have a good feeling"

Santana nodded.

"Well I have to go," she said.

Santana started to walk away.

"Oh- Fabrey- does S.S. have alarms in her room?"

"No..."

"Awesome" said Santana. Then she walked out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>Finn looked at the ceiling. There were no cracks on it. He hit his forehead. He needed to focus. He sat up and reached around the room for something to write on. He pulled his diary- no journal out from under his school books. He flipped through its pages. He would hate for "G" to ever find this. He would really prefer if no one knew his personal thoughts on the people in glee club.<p>

He finally flipped to a blank page. He began scribbling down words onto it.

_Kurt's hand scratches- symbolism for?_

_ Puck/Santana/Kurt look- symbolism for?_

_ Quinn proud to ashamed- how?_

_ How did I make $800?_

_ Why is Kurt PSMING? (that's the letter thing [that's called an arachnoid- smart Finn :) ] oh oh! PSM stands for period selective mood [Rachel would be proud of me] wait- Finn focus! _

Finn looked down at the paper. This scribbling thing wasn't working for him. He put his diary/journal down on his desk. How would he fake make those eight hundred dollars?

He sighed and walked over to his xbox. He went through his games.

Ugh- wii sports? Why did he still have that? He should sell that. He could make money.

He put it down beside him. He went through his games until he finally found call of duty. He happily put it into his Xbox and began to start playing with the volume all the way up.

Kurt walked into the room.

"Finn! Turn the volume down! Ugh! Your room is such a mess! You have clothes and video games all over the floor! If I was you I would get rid of all of those stupid video games. They kill your remaining brainsells"

"No way! They're awesome! And they're really expensive,"

"Well I would've saved the money. If they were mine I would sell them all to buy more clothes".

Kurt started to leave the room then stopped.

"Hey Finn- you could sell some of your video games. That could get you money for Glee club"

Finn looked at the Wii Sports beside him then at Kurt gaping. Kurt just rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I know I know. I may have gone a little overboard on the Finn but he's really fun to write. Haha. Sorry about that. I'll try not to do that ever again :) <strong>

**In the next chapter guess what! PUCKLEBERRY! YAY! AND LOTS OF IT!**

**I'm really sorry I made you wait two whole chapters for it- but there's lots of it in the next chapter and there will be A HELL OF A LOT of it in the later chapters. Don't worry :)**

**Also- we get the final explanation of what happened that night of Pummelness. (seriously- best couple name ever!)**

**A little Santana/Kurt friendship**

**A little bit more of Finn using his head (I swear... after this chapter- I'll try to stop)**

**Some baking :)**

**And someone finds out someone elses secret.**

**And yes- they will all be coming together :D**

**I hope you like it :)**


	6. Everyone Thinks About Noah Puckerman

**Chapter 6- Everyone thinks about Noah Puckerman**

**Woah! I just realized in the last chapter all the mistakes I made in it. I'm really sorry about that! I forgot to check over it! I'll make sure that doesn't happen again. Like I messed up a page break (there was supposed to be one between puck in the locker room and santana and kurt at cherrios practice) and i messed up really badly on the spelling. Sorry about that.**

**Thank you so much for all of your comments! I actually started to come up with a new idea about the "G" thing. Like I know who it is but there might be more to it now. I don't know. This will last a lot longer before we figure it out :) **

**So everybody... THERE IS FRIGGEN PUCKELBERRY IN THIS CHAPTER! HELL YES!**

**And we also figure out what happened between Puck and Kurt :) (there will be more stuff about it later- but this is kind of the final explanation of what it is)**

**There is some Quam :) A little Kurt/Santana friendship. Some Finn knowledge. And some baking :) **

Kurt, Santana, and Puck all sat down at breadsticks.

"Okay everyone. We have Quinn Fabrey with us. She doesn't believe that S.S.- I mean Coach Sylvester could be "G" but she did bring up that she thought it was weird that Mr. Schue put us all together,"

"Yeah- that was kind of weird. And Santana- Finn keeps staring at my hand. He asked me if it was a symbol for something," Kurt said glaring at Santana.

"Whatever. So what do you have Puck?" she asked.

"Okay- I looked through Karofsky's things. I didn't find anything on his phone but his password is password. How stupid is that? Oh- and he didn't have an extra phone with him that he could be using. I went through everything. There was nothing. I don't think he's our guy."

"He must've hidden it somewhere" said Kurt.

Santana looked at Kurt for a second.

"Hummel... are you wearing cover up?"

"What... no"

Santana dipped her napkin into her glass and began to wipe Kurt's face.

"Santana! No! No! Pat! Don't rub! I'll get wrinkles! Your messing up my hair"

Santana continued to attack his face with her napkin as Kurt struggled to get away. Puck watched in amusment and then his smile faded. Santana took her napkin away from Kurt's face.

"Shit Hummel," Puck said looking at his bruised eye.

"Who did that to you?" Santana asked.

Kurt looked down.

"Karofsky" he said quietly.

Puck and Santana looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down at the dinner table with her mom.<p>

"Quinny sweetie- are you feeling okay? Ever since your sister left you've been acting... differently"

"I'm fine mom,"

"Are you sure Quinny? You can always tell me,"

"Its nothing. I'm just really stressed out with school"

"Yeah- senior year is a hard year" her mom said.

Her mother began to ramble on about how hard senior year was for her. Quinn just picked at her food. It was nice knowing that she wasn't in this "G" thing alone and she had a little bit of luck with Sam today. She felt a little bit happy- but she still couldn't help but feel shame. Every time she looked at the stack of money she had hidden away she was brought to tears. It felt good to give Mr. Schue. the fifty dollars. She couldn't wait to get rid of all of it- every last penny of it. All of the sudden her phone rang.

"Sorry mom," she said checking the caller I.D.

It was Sam. She picked up her phone and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Sam," she said.

"Hey Quinn. Do you know if you'll be able to babysit tomorrow? Or do you have cheerleading practice?"

"I can deffinatly do it tomorrow,"

"Thank you so much Quinn! I'm going out with Mercedes tomorrow and my parents are going to be out. Thank you"

"Your welcome" Quinn said happily- despite the fact that he was going on a date with Mercedes.

"Well I gotta go. I have to start trying to figure out how to bake for the bakesale tomorrow. Mercedes is trying to teach me to cook"

Quinn faked a laugh.

"Good luck with that" she said.

"Thanks. Well see you tomorrow"

"See you. Bye" said Quinn.

Great- now she needed to find a way to get out of cheerleading tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day Finn stormed into the choir room.<p>

"Mr. Schuester!" He called out waving around his money.

Mr. Schue, startled, looked up from his papers.

"What is it Finn?" he asked.

Finn slapped the money down onto Mr. Schue's desk.

"I have money- for the club," Finn said hastily.

Mr. Schue examined the money counting it. His eyebrows shot up.

"Finn... this is eight hundred dollars. How did you make this in so little time?"

"I sold some of my old video games"

"Wow- are you sure you don't want to use this for something else Finn? This is a lot of money,".

"No- no- I want it for the club. Anyways- my parents... and Kurt don't like me having a lot of money lying around. They say I spend it improperly or something"

Mr. Schue. nodded.

"If you're one hundred percent on this Finn"

"I am"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah"

"Finn..."

"Mr. Schuester..."

Mr. Schue. stared at Finn for a moment.

"Okay- okay. But if you ever want some of it back don't be afraid to tell me,"

Finn nodded.

"i'll see you in spanish today Finn,"

"Okay. Bye".

Finn made his way out of the office happily. His phone beeped. He looked down.

_Dear Finny,_

_ You seem satisfied. So willing to get rid of that money. Oh right! Because its Kurt's. Poor Kurtie could've used that himself. In fact- that may have not been such a great shirt to take from him. He may have some history with it. Don't worry- I'll remind him. _

_ G_

_ P.S. You're such a great brother_

* * *

><p>Rachel sat down at her lunch table waiting for Finn and Kurt. She was used to sitting at a table alone so it didn't bother her. After all she had some lines to reherse for her callback and she needed to practice them privatly. As she began to murmur the lines under her breath she felt someone sit in front of her. She quickly stuffed the papers into her bag and looked up. There sitting in front of her was Puck.<p>

She felt her face flush.

"Oh- hi Puck," she said.

"Hey," he said smiling at her.

He would sometimes sit with her especially when he was having conflict with some of the football players and didn't want to sit at their table.

"What was that?" he asked looking at her bag.

"Oh- that was nothing. Just some notes for class"

"Really?" he asked.

Rachel sighed.

"No. If I tell you something... will you promise not to get mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you?"

Rachel blushed.

"Okay- I got this part- for this movie. Well- I got called back for it. And I have to kind of do it in secret- because you know its against show choir rules to be in a paying performance and compete. But I decided- no one will know if- you know... I don't say anything. It will be finished a month or two after nationals,"

Instead of freaking out on her like Finn had when she told him about Jessie Puck just smiled and said, "Wow Rachel. I never thought I'd see the day where you would try to break the rules".

Rachel laughed.

"I probably shouldn't have told you..."

"Don't worry- your secrets safe with me"

Rachel smiled. That was good to hear after being told that her secrets had fallen into the wrong hands. And Puck was going through it too so he knew what it was like. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for him though. He had made a lot of mistakes in the past that this "G" person could use against him. And he was really changing now and he didn't deserve his bad past hanging over him.

Rachel started to say something else when Finn walked up to them.

"Hey Rachel. Hey Puck" said Finn casually sitting down next to Rachel.

Rachel couldn't believe that he didn't freak out at her sitting with Puck. Maybe he and Puck had some agreement or something guys do. It was kind of weird that they just started being friends again with no weirdness between them.

There was no reason for Finn to be concerned about her sitting with Puck. Not at all! Heck- why had she even been sitting with Puck alone? Hadn't she decided not to do that anymore so there wouldn't be anymore pictures? No- she needed to stop freaking out. They didn't do anything wrong. They just had a normal friendly conversation. They were friends- that's all they were and that's all they were going to be. Not like she wanted to be anything more!

* * *

><p>"You promise you'll tell me next time Karofsky does that to you?"<p>

"Yes Santana- for the hundreth time YES!"

Santana grinned.

"Okay- good".

She started to reach for his hand but Kurt pulled his hand away.

"No way Santana! Not after last time!"

"But we're a couple Hummel! Couples hold hands"

"Yeah- and you know what couples don't do? Dig their fingernails into the other persons hand"

"Sorry- I was in a bitchy mood," Santana said rolling her eyes. They both walked into the cafeteria. Suddenly Santana's eyes drifted from Kurt to the bakesale table. Kurt looked over at it. Quinn Fabrey was buying four cupcakes. That was a little weird. Quinn hated eating junk. Was she prego again? Then Kurt realized what Santana was staring at. Brittany.

"Hey- come on," he said grabbing her hand.

Santana let out a sigh and they made their way to their table.

"Do we really have to sit with Berry?" Santana whined.

"She's my friend Santana. And where else are we going to sit? You hate the other cherrios,".

Santana sighed. She had usually sat with Brittany and the other cherrios at lunch (usually just to be with Brittany) and Kurt had sat with Rachel and Mercedes. The clubs seating arangments had changed a lot over the years.

The two of them sat down at the table. Kurt noticed Puck was sitting there. They exchanged an awkward glance. Even though they had had dinner at breadsticks together yesturday things were still weird between them. Santana had distracted them from the weirdness when she was around though.

Kurt had wondered what Puck had written on the note. Did he write exactly what had happened? How much detail had he put into it? Did he even remember a lot of it? They were both really drunk. Kurt barely remembered it himself but Puck, humiliated, had told him everything when Kurt asked him what happened.

It really bugged Kurt that he couldn't remember something like that- because even though it was a complete mistake and he didn't have romantic feelings for Puck- he would really like to remember his first kiss and... well his first time at second and third base- and how he almost had his first time.

He couldn't believe it was Puck though. Puck couldn't believe that it was him either. They were both embarrassed about it and the fact that this "G" guy could possibly know all about it really freaked Kurt out.

* * *

><p>Finn watched Kurt and Puck look at each other weirdly. That was really weird. Maybe- MAYBE! they knew that they were being sent the text messages.<p>

Finn felt a light bulb go on in his head. Maybe that's what Kurt and Puck were looking at Santana about.

All of the sudden Finn felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He had had a revelation! An ephiphany! He was even using big words now. All of the sudden he noticed Rachel and the rest of the table looking at him. He was grinning.

"What?" he asked still smiling.

"Did you figure out that thing you were going to tell me?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!"

He felt Puck, Santana, and Kurt all looking at him.

"Come with me- so- so- I can tell you," he said awkwardly.

Rachel had this weird look on her face- the one she usually had when he said something stupid. But he was being smart now! When he talked to her she wouldn't be making that face anymore.

They walked out of the cafeteria.

"What is it Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Santana's getting text messages too. And they all know that we are!"

Rachel stared at him shocked.

"You might actually be right," she said.

Finn beemed. He loved proving to people that he actually was smart.

"But... we can't just ask them if they are... that would be against 'G's rules. There has to be a way to let them know that we know that they know," said Rachel.

Finn had become lost again. He looked at Rachel who was talking non-stop. He would occasionally nod his head pretending to listen to her.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone we're off to a good start with the money," said Mr. Schue.<p>

Quinn could barely hear what he was saying. She felt sick, added onto the sick feeling she had been feeling for the past few days. Four cupcakes for lunch? Not her smartest move.

But that was only four more dollars of her money. She needed to find a way to get rid of more of it. She kind of regreted not handing Mr. Schue. more than fifty dollars. She looked over at Sam. Bits of hope had started to come back to his face when he realized how well New Directions was doing on the money. This made Quinn smile.

Actually- he seemed to be the only thing that could make her smile these days.

Finally Mr. Schue. dissmissed the class. Quinn made her way to Cherrios practice- then she remembered she was babysitting for Sam. How was she going to get out of practice?

She walked up to Santana.

"Hey Santana- can I talk to you for a second?"

Instead of Santana glarring at her like she usually did she nodded. It was probably just because of the "G" thing... but it still felt good to be on Santana's good side again.

"Um- I'm not really feeling well today and I can't make it to practice. Can you try to help me figure out what to tell Coach Sylvester?"

"Okay..." Santana started. "Oh! I could tell her that you left during Glee practice because you got food poisoning and were throwing up every where. Sue doesn't want people who are throwing up at her practices,".

"Right- thank you," said Quinn.

Santana nodded. Quinn made her way out of the school making sure that she wasn't caught by Sue. She got into her car and drove to Sam's house. Her phone beeped right as she pulled into the parking lot. She slowly picked it up.

_Quinn,_

_ Why do you continue to do stupid things after you know I have so much against you? You keep on continue to prove to me that you are not cheer captain material. I would stop telling lies if I was you. They're only going to come back to hurt you._

_ G_

* * *

><p>Santana, Puck, and Kurt all sat in the Hudmel kitchen. Kurt had taken out a bunch of baking ingrediants and recipe books and was currently stirring a bowl of cookie dough.<p>

"So when are Rachel and Finn going to be here?" Puck asked.

"Finn couldn't make it out of practice and Rachel said she had a few cookbooks that she was going to bring," said Kurt. Then he looked at Puck. "How did you manage to get out of practice?"

"I have a bad knee," Puck lied.

All of the sudden the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Puck said.

He quickly made his way to the door and opened it. There before him was Rachel carrying a stack of recipe books. She looked like she was about to fall over.

"Here... let me help you with that," Puck said.

He took the majority of the books out of her hands.

"Thanks Noah," she said smiling at him.

The two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Woah Berry... that's a lot of books," Santana said.

"They're my..." Rachel paused. "I had them lying around".

In truth Rachel had just been at Shelby's picking up the cook books from her.

"So- um... what are we making?" she asked.

"Well Hum- Kurt is making cookies," Santana said as Kurt put the tray into the oven.

"Oh yay! Kurt makes awesome cookies!" Rachel said happily.

"Don't eat them Berry," Santana said annoyed.

"I wasn't going to..."

Then she turned to Puck.

"Hey- are you going to make those cupcakes you made last year?" she asked. "We made a lot of money off of those".

Puck's smile faded.

"Oh- um- I don't know if I... have the right ingrediants for those," he said.

Rachel nodded.

"I have another cupcake recipe we could try," she said. "I'm not the best cook... maybe you could help me".

She smiled at him.

Puck looked at her mistified. This was too good to be true. Baking was the key to any girls heart... he would know.

"Yeah sure," he said grinning.

Rachel picked up a book and began flipping through the pages.

Santana just looked at the two of them disgusted. She knew for a fact this best friend cherade would never last. One of them was going to get their heart broken... and she had a feeling it was going to be Puck. That would be an interesting change.

* * *

><p>Finn was a little distracted during practice. Now that he was away from Rachel he couldn't help but think. About what "G" had said in the text message... about Kurt having history with that shirt. What did that mean?<p>

And "G" said that he was going to remind Kurt about the shirt... what if he asked Finn about it. What would he say?

Finn started to feel a little guilty for selling the shirt... but there was no way to get it back. And... Kurt shouldn't be buying something so expensive when the Glee club was in need of money... Right?

All of the sudden a football hit him in the head. He spun around. Karofsky was laughing at him.

"Hudson! What is wrong with you! We have a game next week!" Coach Beiste yelled out.

"Sorry Coach" Finn said.

He couldn't get distracted. Not now. He couldn't let this "G" stuff get to his head.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God these actually came out so amazing!" Rachel said happily pulling off another peice of the cupcake she was sharing with Puck.<p>

Puck nodded and gave Rachel a high five. Then Rachel looked at Puck for a second.

"Puck," she said her voice a little less cheerful. "I know about you, Santana, and Kurt getting the texts. So does Finn".

"Yeah... I knew about everyone. Quinn's getting them too,".

"Really? How'd you find out"

"'G' left me some hints"

"Oh... so that's why you were asking me and Finn about it"

Puck nodded.

Rachel looked up at him.

"Puck... I'm really scared. I really don't like people knowing all these personal things about me and trying to ruin my life and stalk me,"

"I don't like it either," Puck said. "I've really been trying to figure it out... but this 'G' person isn't leaving any clues... at all. I mean- Santana and Kurt are going to be trying to find a way to get into Sue's office but Santana said Quinn was sure it wasn't her. Kurt thought it was Karofsky but I went through Karofsky's stuff and there was nothing. I really wish this could be easier you know?"

Rachel nodded. The two of them looked at each other. Rachel felt a warm rush through her body. She suddenly had an urge to lean over the table and... no! No! That was ridiculous! She shouldn't be thinking these things.

She was just in a moment of weakness. Her heart belonged to Finn.

At that moment Santana and Kurt came walking into the room.

"Okay... I think my hands are going to go numb from all this mixing," said Santana.

"Yeah... I think we have enough to last us tomorrow," said Kurt.

The two of them took seats by Rachel and Puck. They looked at them.

"Rachel's in," Puck said.

"Great... now we have Berry and Fabrey,"

"Hey Santana be nice. We're all in this together- I think we should all be here for each other"

"What is this? High school Musical?" Santana said annoyed.

All of the sudden their phones beeped simultaniously. They all looked at each other horrified. Rachel took a deep breath and looked down at her phone.

_Dear Rachel,_

_ I have sent one of the people in this room one of your secrets since you failed to keep my secret from them. Here's one of Santana's._

_ G_

Rachel scrolled down to see a picture of Brittany and Santana kissing.

She looked over at Santana. But then she felt her heart beating quickly. Who had her secret? And which one?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you loved it! <strong>

**Next chapter everyone is going to come together and there's going to be a lot of drama! **

**Santana is not going to be happy about Rachel knowing.**

**Also more secrets are distributed. **

**There will be a little bit of Quam. And some Santana bitchiness (because you know- she can't be nice for so long). There will also be some Santana speaking in spanish (let me warn you I have been taking spanish 1 for the past three years and will only know be graduating to spanish 2 so most of it will be from google translate. I'll put the translations on the bottom)**

**There will also be some of the group trying to figure out who "G" is when their really tired (it gets ugly)**

**Quinn also gets a little bitchy **

**There will also be one of the most awkward sleepovers ever.**

**More Puckelberry :D and some destructive Finchelness :D **

**And we have an appearance by our favorite dapper warbler :D**

**I hope you guys love it!**


	7. Together At Last

**Chapter 7- Together At Last**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee **

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Oh and also I can't wait for glee live tomorrow! Its going to be amazing!**

**I totally meant for Rachel to be calling him Puck. Thanks for catching that for me. I'll make sure that doesn't happen anymore. I like that she's the only one who calls him Noah too :) And also I was kind of thinking of the wrong way to use proud when i thought of ashamed. Thanks for catching that.**

**Okay this chapter has some Puck crushing over Rachel, a little Quam moment, Santana and Rachel interaction, bitchy Santana and Quinn, and drumroll please... KLAINE!**

* * *

><p>Puck looked down at his phone.<p>

_Dear Puck,_

_ I have sent one of the people in this room one of your secrets since you failed to keep my secret from them. Here's one of Kurt's. He stole an $800 top. Maybe when you kissed him some of your essence rubbed off on him._

_ G_

The other two text messages read:

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I have sent one of the people in this room one of your secrets since you failed to keep my secret from them. Here's one of Puck's. He's in love with Rachel Berry. _

_ G_

_ Dear Santana,_

_ I have sent one of the people in this room one of your secrets since you failed to keep my secret safe from them. Here's one of Rachel's. _

Under it was the picture of Puck and Rachel. Then it said.

_She may not know it herself but I do._

_ G_

Everyone in the room looked around at each other. Puck noticed Kurt looking over at him gaping and Santana looking from him to Rachel. He felt his heart pound. Did they know... but wait. Only one of them was sent his secret. He looked at Kurt. Had he really stolen an expensive shirt? That didn't really seem like his kind of thing.

Santana suddenly stood up.

"Who got my secret!" she called out.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Puck couldn't recall ever seeing her cry.

Everyone sat still.

"WHO GOT IT!" Santana screamed angrily.

Rachel slowly raised her hand. Santana looked like she could shoot poison darts from her eyes at Rachel. Puck looked at her instantly feeling horrible. He couldn't let Rachel face the wrath of Santana. Santana was fricken terrifying!

"Santana we should all just calm-"

"SHUT UP!" She said now turning to Puck.

She then faced back to Rachel and grabbed her by the arm pulling her out of the room.

"Let go Santana. I won't tell!"

"SHUT UP BERRY!"

Puck then heard a door slam. Neither him or Kurt looked at each other. They were too scared to move.

* * *

><p>After getting the children to sleep Quinn snuck into Sam's bedroom. She pulled open a drawer and quickly stuffed five hundred dollars into it. All of the sudden she heard the front door open. She quickly rushed out of the room and towards the front door. Sam was there.<p>

"Hey," she said smiling. "How was your date with Mercedes?".

"It was nice. Did you get the kids to sleep?"

Quinn nodded.

"Thanks so much for doing this Quinn. Your a really awesome person,".

All of the sudden he hugged her. Quinn wrapped her arms around him trying to take in the feeling of the hug for as long as she could. She felt so warm and happy in his arms.

But then it was over. The two of them said their goodbyes and Quinn made her way to her car. She felt her heart pounding.

Quinn wasn't usually one to fall head over heals for someone but Sam had this effect on her. She just wished she could've held onto him a little bit longer.

She heard her phone beep and took it out of her purse. What now?

_Quinny,_

_ What a touching moment. Do remember though that he has a girlfriend. I also have to report that I am not very happy that you told someone about me. I guess I'm gonna have to tell someone about you. And here's a little fact you should know... one of your ex's have caused another one of your ex's to suffer. Don't all your ex boyfriends just love doing that to each other?_

_ G_

* * *

><p>Finn walked back to the front door of the Hudmel residence. He was kind of glad that it was only going to be Kurt there (their parents were out...) because he was really tired. All of the sudden his phone beeped. What? He hadn't recently done anything wrong that "G" didn't know about!<p>

He looked at his phone.

_Finn,_

_ Since you decided to tell someone about me I've decided to tell someone something about you. Oh and helpful hint: at least three of my victims cannot be trusted... for now._

_ G_

* * *

><p>"Berry! What did the message say!" Santana screamed at Rachel.<p>

Rachel's eyes wandered to the door that Santana had locked.

Santana snatched the phone out of her hand and examined it. All of the sudden her face dropped. Rachel looked at her unsure of what to do.

"Don't... don't tell anyone," Santana said. Her voice was very shaky.

"I- I won't. I promise," said Rachel.

The two of them looked at each other with scared expressions for a moment. All of the sudden Santana broke down into tears.

"Why is this happening to us?" she cried.

"I don't know Santana," Rachel said. A tear began to fall down her face.

All of the sudden Santana hugged Rachel crying into her shoulder.

Rachel awkwardly patted her on the back.

It was always weird to see the person you consider stronger than you in their weakest moment.

* * *

><p>Finn quickly opened the door.<p>

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" he yelled.

Puck and Kurt turned to him.

"Did it happen to you too?" Kurt said softly.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU KNOWS!"

Kurt looked at Finn. He looked as if he was going to explode with anger.

Kurt and Puck shook their heads.

"It has to be Quinn," said Puck.

"What! WHAT! WHY HER!"

"She's the other one getting the messeges"

"WHERE IS SHE!" Finn screamed.

"I don't know Finn. Us, Rachel, and Santana are the only ones here,"

Finn began taking deep breaths.

"Okay- everyone... we just... we just need to calm down. I'll go find Rachel and Santana," said Kurt standing up from his chair.

He made Finn sit down.

"Just everyone relax!" he said leaving the room.

He found Santana and Rachel. Santana was sobbing and muttering things to an extremely uncomfortable looking Rachel.

"Okay- guys- Santana. We all- we all just need to calm down. We can't let this get to us," Kurt said.

Santana walked over to him and preceeded to hug him and cry into his Dolce & Gabana top. Kurt winced but decided against berating Santana for it. He put his arm around her and helped her out to the room were everyone else was. Rachel followed them looking very pale. They all sat down.

All of the sudden the doorbell rang. Kurt went to open the door. Quinn came walking in tears coming down her face. Finn immediatly shot up.

"WHAT DID 'G' TELL YOU!" He screamed out.

"THAT EITHER YOU, PUCK, OR SAM DID SOMETHING BAD TO ONE OF THE OTHER TWO!" She screamed out.

Finn immediatly went pale.

"WHO DID 'G' TELL MY SECRET TO! WHO!" Quinn yelled looking accusingly at all of them.

They all shook their heads.

"WAIT! WAIT! SO QUINN AND FINN ARE COMPLETELY FINE ON THEIR SECRETS AND THE REST OF US ALL HAVE TO SUFFER! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Santana screamed getting up.

She walked up to Finn and Quinn.

"WHAT MAKES YOU TWO SO GOD DAMN SPECIAL HUH! TELL ME! WHAT!"

Kurt had never heard someone scream that loud before in his life.

"STOP EVERYONE! STOP!" Kurt screamed as loud as possible.

Everyone turned to him.

"EVERYONE JUST NEEDS TO CALM DOWN!" Kurt took a breath. "Whatever secrets were revealed tonight I'm sure everyone will keep a secret. I'm sure the reasoning for 'G' distributing the secrets the way that they did was to make us all mad at each other. We have to all stick together. We are the only ones who can know about this and can understand what we are going through so we can't all turn on each other. We just have to calm down and accept that yes- somebody knows one of our secrets but hey- at least its one of our friends. We should feel fortunate that it is at least someone we know can keep the secret for us okay?".

Everyone stared at Kurt for a moment.

"That was really beautiful Kurt," Finn said wiping a tear from his eye.

Santana nodded and pulled him closer to her kissing him. Kurt tried not to show any sign of disgust. He noticed Rachel looking a little bit confused though. "G" must have told her about Santana being a lesbian.

Santana's lips finally parted from Kurt's. They both looked at each other. Maybe all this crying had been making Santana unable to think straight.

By the look on her face he was almost 100 percent sure that was the case.

"Let's- let's sit down," he said uncomfotablly.

Finn, Quinn, Santana, and Kurt all made their way to a chair. They all sat in silence for a moment.

"So what now?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"We try to figure out who 'G' is" said Puck sitting up straight again.<p>

The group all sat at the table looking at their phones. They were all looking through their text messages for clues or parts that they could share.

"G can edit pictures really well," Rachel said looking very pale. "They also know a lot about show choir rules".

"'G' knows a lot about a lot of things," said Finn.

Nobody saw Puck rolling his eyes at Finn.

"Well we know that 'G' isn't gay. They told me," said Kurt.

"Oh yeah 'G' is deffinatly not gay," Santana said angrily.

Everyone looked at her.

"I'm pretty sure its a guy too. They keep on calling me sluty and sexy".

"Why did you think it was Coach Sylvester then?" asked Quinn.

"Not me- Puck did," she said.

"I say we still do a little background though... just to be sure," said Rachel.

"Yeah. We only have like- two suspects. We should at least try to make sure they're legit," said Puck.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm pretty sure its Karofsky," said Kurt. "When I was telling Santana I thought it was him 'G' texted me that I was getting close".

"Yeah- but I checked Karofsky's stuff. There was nothing. And 'G' is very manipulative. They could just be saying that to throw us off" said Puck.

"Yeah well- it really sounds like Karofsky. He says he picked us because we all really really got on his nerves".

Everyone had an offended look on their face.

"But that could also be Coach Sylvester," said Rachel.

"No- out of the glee club the people who really really get on her nerves are you and... yeah well mostly just you" Quinn said. "And Mr. Schuester".

Finn slammed his fist on the table.

"Our leads suck!" he yelled.

"Well try to contibute then Hudson! So far just Rachel and Kurt have come up with possible people!" Puck said angrily.

Finn looked at him suspiciously.

Puck glarred at him.

Then Finn said, "He IM'd me! It was this really scrambled screen name though. It got deleted after he signed off".

Everyone looked at him.

"What did he say?" asked Kurt.

"He said that he's going to put us through hell".

Everyone went pale.

"And... that he was doing this because he was bored".

"THAT SADISTIC BITCH!" Santana screamed.

"Yeah- 'G' is very sadistic. He keeps on saying all these horrible things to me about my secrets and taunting me" Quinn said. Her eyes began to water.

"And he tried to turn me on Santana!" Kurt said.

"WHAT!" Santana screamed out.

"'G' is trying to take the group apart! Who do you think would try to do that!" Rachel said.

"ITS NOT COACH SYLVESTER!" Quinn screamed.

"GUYS!" Puck screamed out. "We have to stop arguing. We're not accomplishing anything. Now- there has to be some sort of clue-"

They all stopped for a moment.

"I don't know- but this 'G' person already made me do something. The freak was like 'you have until three to-'" Santana stopped.

Puck looked at her.

"He made me do something too- and gave me three hours"

His eyes went to Kurt.

"He gave me three hours too".

"So does three mean something?" Quinn asked.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"'C' is the third letter of the alphabet. It could be one of 'G's initals" said Rachel.

"Yeah! That's a good start," said Puck.

To Rachel's surprise everyone else nodded.

"Now who do we know that has the letter 'C' in their initals?" Puck asked.

"Ms. Pillsbery's hot dentist ex husband," Santana said. Everyone looked at her. "Carl".

Everyone began to say whatever name came to their head.

"Andrea Cohen- star of Vocal Adrenalin," said Rachel. "Or Candace Dystra. She was one of the judges for our sectionals sophomore year".

"Dr. Chin! She was the doctor me and-" Finn stopped when he caught Quinn and Rachel looking at him.

"Mike! Or Tina!" Santana said scribbling their names down. They all tried to say something but the look on her face shut them up.

Quinn then looked at Rachel then at Puck. Rachel turned pale.

"Rachel... your mom's name was Corcoran" she said.

"I seriously doubt it was her," said Rachel.

"Yeah Quinn- she has nothing on any of us," said Puck.

Everyone was quiet. Santana rolled her eyes and took the list.

"Okay! So we have Tina, Mike, Sue, Karofsky, Carl, and... oh! Schuester".

"Woah! What?" Finn asked.

"Come on- doesn't anyone think its a little weird that he assigned us all together for the bakesale?" Santana asked.

"Santana- that could just be a coincedence" Rachel said.

"Yeah- why would he want to do this to us?" Puck asked.

"Well Rachel- Puck- you did say that we should check every suspicious person. He is a very suspicious person".

"Okay guys! We have no one," Quinn said putting her head down on the table.

"Oh!" said Santana. "Sunshine Corozon".

"No... I made amends with her..." Rachel said.

"Still a suspect," said Santana writing her name down on the list.

"What about Schue's ex wife? She was kind of crazy," said Quinn sitting up.

Santana wrote her name down.

"Sandy Ryerson" she said.

"Finn's mom Carrol"

"Woah woah guys! I think you two are going a little crazy from all of this" said Finn.

That didn't stop Quinn and Santana.

"Dustin Goolsby"

"Bryan Ryan"

"Brad"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Rachel screamed. Quinn and Santana looked at her. "But put down Dustin Goolsby and Bryan Ryan".

Santana nodded and put down their names.

"Okay everyone- I think we're all a little tired. And we should all just get some sleep," said Puck. He looked down at his watch. "Guys its three in the morning".

All heads turned to him.

The girls began to mutter how they were not going home.

"Okay! You can sleep over," said Kurt.

"Kurt... your dad doesn't like it when girlfriends sleep over," said Finn.

Santana and Rachel sat that for a moment.

Then Santana got out of her chair and pulled Rachel out of hers.

"Your coming with me Berry," she said.

Puck looked at the terrifed look on Rachel's face.

He then looked to Quinn. She sighed and got up.

"I'll come with you," she groaned.

"Yay! A sleepover with my best friends!" Santana said sarcastically.

The three girls made their way out of the door.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt woke up in his own room.<p>

He had wanted to have some champanionship but he felt a little awkward around Puck so sacrfices had to be made.

Anyways, his moisterizing routine wasn't going to do itself. He pulled on an outfit (thankfully he had preplanned this weeks outfits due to the lack of sleep he had been getting) and styled his hair. Then he went downstairs to eat breakfast and find a way to package everything that had been baked.

After he was through he checked the time. It was 7:30! School started at 8! It took 20 minutes to get there! He rushed up to Finn's room.

"GET OUT OF BED OR MY CAR WILL BE GONE!" He yelled.

"I'll take my own car," Puck groaned.

"I'll go with him" Finn mumbled back.

"SCHOOL STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Kurt lied then slammed the door shut rushing down the stairs to his car. That would wake them up.

He heard the two boys hurrying out of bed to quickly get ready and smirked. Then he heard a beep and fished his phone out of his pocket.

_Kurtie,_

_ What a touching moment last night. Now everyone knows and everything almost went according to plan- but you stepped in. I'm not very happy about that. _

_Also- why not tell Finn what I told you? Don't brothers tell these things to each other... well maybe not. He's not saying everything he should to you._

_ G_

_ P.S. What happened to the shirt? Are you accepting theivery? _

Kurt stared at his phone.

In all of the drama that had been occuring he had completely forgot about the shirt.

And why was "G" always trying to make Finn look like he was hiding something! Finn sucked at keeping secrets!

"G" was probably just trying to get to his head again.

* * *

><p>Rachel's heart pounded as she woke up between Santana and Quinn. She knew she had to get to school now but she was too scared to wake one of them up- plus they both had their arms wrapped around her.<p>

She had never had a more awkward sleepover than last night.

Rachel would've been eternally happy if she didn't have to have a sleepover with her two enimies.

They both hated her- but the "G" thing had really been freaking them out and they felt like if they split "G" would try to kill them or something.

"Guys," Rahel said quietly.

Santana moved a little bit and muttered something in spanish.

"Guys?" Rachel said again a little bit louder.

"I want my abs back," Quinn said into her pillow.

"We have to go to school"

"Silencio! Yo necesito cinco mas minutos" Santana said.

"But..."

"Puta! Me deja dormir!"

"We need to go!"

"Por favor!"

"Santana! Please speak in english! I have no clue what your saying. and we have to leave for school! We're going to be late and I have never EVER missed a day of school! Plus we have the bake sale".

Quinn finally sat up.

"Wha- what's going on?". She looked at Rachel and Santana. "Why are you here? Where are we?"

"Santana necesita dormir!" Santana screamed.

"Guys... we have to get to school..."

"Oh wait- we were at Finn and Kurt's house last night"

Rachel, finally free from Santana and Quinn shot up from the bed.

"WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!" she screamed.

Then she looked down at what she was wearing and drew a breath.

"Wait... I didn't bring clothes with me"

* * *

><p>"Okay- we came to school early. I never come to school early" Puck said to Finn.<p>

"Yeah... Kurt does that... a lot"

"Well-" started Puck. But he never got to finish his sentence.

All of the sudden Puck saw Finn's jaw drop and turned around. Puck's heart pounded. He was deffinatly wide awake now.

Strutting down the hallway were Rachel, Santana, and Quinn. Santana was wearing her normal clothes, Quinn was wearing her cherrios uniform- but Rachel was what the two boys were looking at.

Rachel was wearing skin tight bright red jeans with a sparkly silver belt. black heeled ankle boots, and an off the shoulder black top with a glittering pair of lips in the center of it.

"Every fricken year..." Finn murmered.

She walked over to Puck and Finn immediatly blushing.

"I look ridiculous," she said.

"No you don't Rachel" Puck said almost saying that she looked extremly beautiful but quickly remembered he was standing right next to Finn.

"Hey Rach- why are you weaing that?" Finn asked.

Puck could punch him.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes with me to Santana's"

"Why couldn't you wear what you were wearing yesterday?"

"Because Finn... I wore it yesterday"

"So?"

"Its dirty"

"What?"

Finn instantly looked confused. Puck tried not to glare at him. If Rachel was his girlfriend he would be telling her she looked amazing in everything that she wore and that she completely pulled it off. Oh no- Hummel was rubbing off on him too!

But she did look really great in the outfit.

His phone beeped. Rachel and Finn immediatly looked at him. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

_Done ogling Puckerman? _

_ G_

* * *

><p>Kurt strutted down the hallway. It was kind of nice to be off Santana's leash for a change. All of the sudden someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.<p>

There before him was a dapper looking boy, who was a few inches shorter than Kurt and had intensly gelled hair. He had these really beautiful brown eyes and an intensly cute nervous look on his face.

"Excuse me- where is Mr. Schuester's spanish class?" he asked.

"Oh- follow me! I have that class right now," Kurt said smiling.

"Oh cool! Thanks! I'm Blaine by the way" he said sticking out his hand.

Kurt shook it.

"I'm Kurt".

The two began walking.

"I like your boots," Blaine said.

Kurt looked down at his black, knee high combat boots.

"Thanks. They're my favorite"

'_Finally someone in this school who has taste_' Kurt thought.

"So what school are you from?"

"I'm from Dalton Academy. My parents moved here though so we decided it would be easier for me to go here," Blaine explained.

Kurt started to say something when a sudden, sharp, cold pain hit his face. There before him laughing was Karofsky and Azimio. Kurt looked down at his shirt, it was covered in red slushy.

He really was not having a lot of luck with his clothing this week.

He turned to Blaine who was covered in blue slushy.

"Hey! What was that for?" he said angry.

Karofsky and Azimio just laughed and walked away.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Here come with me. I have a change of clothes in my locker,".

"Does this happen a lot?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah- but if you stick with me you'll have a better chance of it not happening"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt took his clothes and his cherrios uniform out of his locker and walked Blaine to the bathroom.

"It feels like I got bitch slapped by an iceberg!" Blaine yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter the group has their bakesale! :D<strong>

**And more Blaine! AND A FRIGGEN KLAINE MOMENT! I KNOW! ALREADY (they just have so much chemistry) oh... AND ITS A BIG MOMENT!**

**Some brittana and Santana/Kurt friendship**

**HELLA LOTTA PUCKELBERRY! REALLY REALLY CUTE MOMENT ALERT! And they go spying together!**

**Also a Quam moment (I promise more in the future)**

**Oh and Kurt has a meltdown :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay- here are the Santana spanish translations (I got most of this off of google translate as I mentioned last chapter)<strong>

_**Puta- Bitch (learned this from my hispanic friend ;))**_

_**Me deja dormir- I need sleep**_

_**Por favor- Please **_

_**Santana necesita dormir- **_**Santana needs sleep**


	8. We Always Want What We Can't Have

**Chapter 8- We Always Want What We Can't Have**

**Thank you all for the reviews and yes the "it feels like I got bitch slapped by an iceberg" quote was from chris colfer :) i meant to write that down at the end**

**Also I was just watching this interview with the cast and they talked about how one time Naya started sending them text messages from another phone and signed them 'XO A' I thought it was really funny haha. Here's the link if anyone wants to see it: .com/watch?v=PVutgAh9nE4&feature=related**

**I saw glee live a few days ago. It was awesome! I felt like it could've done without all the fan stuff and everything- and maybe like actual behind the scenes stuff but the performances were so good. I was really scared that they weren't going to put 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' into it (and really upset that they didn't put the klaine skits- they better have them on the DVD- I'm still trying to find all of them on youtube- I wish someone would make like this huge like collection of every one of them and like put it into parts- cuz its really long- on youtube so you could see all of them without having to search for hours on the internet) anyways- I totally lost it when he came up on the screen though. If you haven't figured out from my name- I'm like a huge Chris Colfer fan. Like HUGE. My friends were laughing at me because I was like on the edge of my seat looking at him in like this trance or something. It was awesome. **

**Sorry- I got all off topic- just wanted to share that haha.**

**Anyways all you Puckelberry fans... YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Also my Klaine fans! BIG MOMENT GUYS!**

**There is also some Brittana (yay!) and Quam (yay!)**

**And Kurt has a meltdown :)**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also rainthenrainbows I totally wasn't thinking about that when I was writing it but when I looked back I laughed too :) **

**Also all of the ways "G" is figuring out this stuff will be explained in the end :) **

* * *

><p>Everyone put the baked goods out onto the table and sat down.<p>

No one said anything to each other.

A few people came up to them to purchase the food. Finally Brittany walked up to them.

Santana's heart sunk.

Kurt patted her hand.

"Did Puck make the special cupcakes again?" she asked.

"I didn't have the ingridents," Puck said.

Brittany frowned.

"We have cupcakes though. They're really good," said Rachel.

"No- I'll have cookies. Did you make the cookies Kurtie?" Brittany asked.

"Santana helped me," Kurt said.

Brittany's face lighted up but Santana stuck her heel into Kurt's foot.

Kurt bit his lip so he wouldn't scream.

"I'll take five of them! You two are both the best at making cookies!" Brittany said.

Quinn handed her five cookies.

"That'll be five dollars," she said.

Brittany gave her a five one dollar bills. No body saw Quinn slip six more dollars under it.

"Hey- Santana. I want to talk to you! We don't talk anymore" Brittany said.

"We do talk," Santana said.

Kurt tried to kick her under the table but instead she pushed her heel into his leg.

Kurt felt like he was going to cry.

"Okay," Brittany said. "But I want to tell you something. Can I tell you at Glee?"

"Yeah sure Brittany," said Santana.

Brittany smiled.

"Bye," she said walking away.

* * *

><p>Over time Quinn had added fifty more dollars to their box of money.<p>

Still, everyone was oblivious to this.

A line had formed in front of the table to the groups surprise.

Karofsky walked up to the table picked up a cupcake and smashed it into Kurt's hair. Kurt immediatly stood up.

"NOT MY HAIR BITCH!" he screamed.

He started to lunge over the table at Karofsky but Santana and Finn pulled him back into his chair.

"You better pay for that asshole," said Santana.

Karofsky threw a bunch of change onto the table and walked away. Kurt got up taking the cupcake out of his hair and running across the room. It took Finn, Santana, and a reluctant Puck to stop him from going after Karofsky who just laughed at him.

Santana then took him to the bathroom to fix his hair. Finn couldn't help but notice that he was limping.

Then Jacob Ben Israel came to the table. He kind of just stood there looking at Rachel for a moment.

"Hey Jewfro- buy something or beat it" Puck said angrily... a little too angrily.

"Can I have Rachel Berry?" he asked not taking his eyes off of her.

Quinn felt her face flush.

Finn threw a napkin at him.

"Get out of here," he said.

After him came Sam.

Quinn felt her heart pounding.

"Hey- can I have two cupcakes?" he asked.

Quinn handed him a cupcake and he gave her a five. She gave him four dollars back (he didn't notice) and slipped two of her own into the box.

Santana and Kurt finally came back to the table and sat down with everyone.

A few more people came to pay for the baked goods and then finally Blaine came to the table.

"Who are you?" Finn asked confused.

"I'm Blaine- I just transfered her today" he said.

Before anyone could open their mouths Kurt asked, "What do you want?".

He gave Blaine a cookie and watched him walk away.

"He has Spanish with me," Kurt said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat down next to Puck in study hall.<p>

"How was your sleepover last night?" she asked him.

"Kind of boring," Puck said shrugging. Then he turned to her grinning. "How was yours? Are you, Quinn, and Santana BFF's now?"

Rachel laughed. "No- they still hate me. I was the one who woke them up".

Puck laughed.

Then Rachel looked at him.

"Hey- um- I never thanked you for standing up to me at the bakesale today. I mean- I know Jacob isn't the most menecing person in the world- but still thanks"

"No problem," Puck said smiling.

There was silence for a moment. He noticed Rachel frowning and looking down at her jeans.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I look so weird today. I mean Santana could totally pull this off- but I'm not her. I'm not sexy or pretty or anything"

"That's not true," Puck said. Rachel looked up at him. Puck stopped. "You are seriously rocking that outfit".

Rachel began to laugh.

"I mean red is seriously your color".

Rachel was laughing harder at every word he said.

"You look beautiful darling"

Puck watched Rachel laugh. She was so pretty when she was laughing.

"QUIET!" their study hall teacher yelled.

Puck and Rachel immediatly shut their mouths.

The teacher turned around.

Puck looked at Rachel. She had her mouth clamped together completely failing to hold back her laughter.

She put her hand over her mouth trying really hard not to laugh.

Then Puck whispered into her ear "those jeans look simply fabulous on you".

And then Rachel lost it.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Santana made her way out of the choir room. Brittany rushed over to her.<p>

"Hey Santana!" she said.

Santana smiled but inside she was sad.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked Brittany.

"I just didn't understand why you haven't talked to me since you told me you loved me,"

"Shh! Brittany! Not so loud!" Santana said.

"Sorry"

Santana looked at her and sighed.

"But why?" Brittany asked.

"I- nothing. We're friends and I'm going to talk to you- you know what- we should hang out after school today" Santana said.

"Yay!" Brittany said clapping her hands together.

At that moment Coach Sylvester walked by.

"Sandbags! Blondie! Your late!" she said.

"Sorry Coach," they said and rushed to the gym.

* * *

><p>Finn, Puck, and Rachel stood out of Coach Sylvester's office.<p>

"Okay so me and Rachel will check out the office while you go to practice. Coach still thinks my knee is injured," Puck said.

"Are you guys sure? What if she catches you?" Finn asked.

"Don't worry Finn- it'll be fine," Rachel said.

Finn hesitated for a moment then nodded.

"Good luck," he told them and walked away.

The two turned to the door.

"Do you have a credit card?" Puck asked.

Rachel nodded and fished one out of her bag. Puck slid it through the door and the door opened.

"We're in," he said.

The two slowly made their way into the office. Rachel looked at the numerous trophy's everywhere.

"I hear her house is filled with them," Rachel said.

"I wouldn't doubt that," said Puck looking through her desk.

He pulled on a drawer that didn't open. He took a paper clip and picked the lock opening it.

"You seem to have a lot of practice with this," said Rachel.

Puck laughed.

"I made a few friends in Juvie. It can be usefull to have friends in low places,".

Rachel looked at Puck. She felt like she should be scared of him- but she wasn't.

It didn't make any sense to her. He threw slushies at her, made fun of her, and went to juvie- but- none of that really mattered to her. She knew there was a lot more to him than all of that.

Puck then pulled a notebook out of the desk.

"What's that?" Rachel asked?

"Its her diary," Puck said laughing. "She kept it in a locked drawer".

"Perfect!" Rachel said.

She then examined the shelves and picked up a phone putting it into her bag.

All of the sudden they heard footsteps outside of the door.

Rachel looked at Puck who was also frozen.

"Closet!" he whispered.

They quickly rushed to the closet and quietly closed the door behind them. It was really cramped and Rachel had to lean into Puck who had to wrap his arms around her stomach so she wouldn't fall.

They heard three people walk into the office.

"Okay Q- I need you to tell me what happened yesterday"

"I thought Santana told you".

Puck and Rachel looked at each other. Rachel could feel Puck's heart beating quickly.

"And Porcelin! Why are you limping everywhere?"

"I'm sorry- I sprained my leg today- I'l just- I'll just try to ignore the pain"

"Good- that's the answer I was looking for. Q- I'm waiting for your reply"

"I got sick yesterday- and I knew you didn't like to be in the presence of sick people,"

"That is true"

"And I left during Glee practice so I told Santana to tell you"

"Okay- fine then. Now I called you both to my office to tell you something very important. Last year we lost nationals breaking our record breaking winning streak. I need both of you to find a way to bring us back! Porcelin! You're being promoted. You two are now co-captains. I need you to make sure that none of the cherrios are distracted by anything this year. No skipping practice unless you have proof that they are really sick. No distractions!"

"Yes Coach Sylvester" both of them said.

"And I also need you two to crush Glee club"

"Coach I-" Kurt started.

"Porcelin! Do you want to be cheer captain or not?"

"Bu-"

"Get out of my office. I expect you two to follow my orders" Sue said.

There were footsteps walking away.

"Kurt won't do that" Rachel whispered.

"He better not," Puck whispered back.

"That Glee club! Always getting in the way of everything! I need a way to split it up,". There was some shuffling. "Where is my journal!"

Puck and Rachel went pale.

"Great- i'll have to go back to recording myself"

"She records herself?" Puck whispered.

There was a click. Rachel put her finger to her lips signaling Puck not to say anything.

"There has to be a way to take that Glee club apart. I've gotten so close especially when I- yes! That's it! I must take Rachel away from the club! That almost worked last time! I'll make sure it works this time. But how? There has to be a way to get that annoying dwarf away from those losers. It looks like its going to be another night of plotting"

There was another click and more shuffling.

Rachel opened her mouth and started to move for the door but Puck pulled her closer with one arm and used the other to put his hand over her mouth. There was finally the sound of a door slamming. Puck remained there for a moment.

"Wait a minute," he whispered to Rachel.

Rachel felt heat rushing through her body. She hadn't been so close to Puck since the last time they kissed.

Why was she thinking about that!

"_Finn!_" She thought. "_Think of Finn_".

She removed his hands from her mouth and waist and sat up.

"Let's go before she comes back," she said standing up and opening the door.

The two of them made their way out of Sue's office.

Puck drew a breath.

"That was awesome," he said.

"Yeah- I thought we were going to get detention- twice today,".

Puck laughed.

"Well- um- I'll tell you what I find tomorrow," Rachel said.

"We could look at everything together though," said Puck.

Before Rachel could respond her phone beeped. Her face turned pale.

"I have to go," she said.

Puck nodded sadly.

Rachel rushed away taking her phone out of her bag... but she already knew what she was going to see.

There on her screen was a picture of Rachel and Puck when Rachel had looked back at him. It looked like they were making out.

Under the picture it read:

_Dear Rachel,_

_ Isn't spying fun? I sure think it is. Here- I'll give you something that you may actually enjoy doing. Perform this song in Glee club tomorrow._

_ 'Don't let it show' by Pat Benetar_

_ Make sure to look at Puck at certain parts. If not the pictures will be sent to Finn and I don't know- maybe a few other people_

_ G_

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the hallway. He couldn't destroy glee club! Glee club was the best thing he had at this school!<p>

He walked into the choir room and sat down at the panio. He started playing random keys. He closed his eyes and thought of a song. He started to sing.

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_ You give it all but I want more_

_ And I'm waiting for you_

_ With or without you_

_ With or without you _

_ I can't live_

_ With or without you_

_ And you give yourself away_

_ And you give yourself away_

_ And you give_

_ And you give_

_ And you give yourself away_

_ My hands are tied_

_ My body bruised, she's got me with_

_ Nothing to win and_

_ Nothing left to lose_

_ And you-_

Kurt heard a footstep and opened his eyes turning around. There was Blaine.

"Sorry! I just heard you singing and I wanted to see who it was" Blaine said blushing. "You have a really nice voice".

"Oh thanks," Kurt said smiling. "I'm in Glee club- we perform a lot... I was just rehersing"

"Wow! That's really awesome. My school had a glee club too. I used to be in one too"

"Really? You should join,"

"I don't know..." Blaine said.

"No- I'm sure your awesome"

Baline was hesitant.

"Here- just sing something," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and walked over to the piano.

"Do you know how to play?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah- my parents made me practice like every intrument known to man," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed.

"Okay- I want to warn you- I haven't done this in a while. I kind of left my Glee club when I started working".

Before Kurt could say anything back Blaine started playing the piano.

Kurt's heart pounded- and then Blaine opened his mouth to sing.

_I've been alone_

_ Surrounded by darkness_

_ I've seen how heartless_

_ The world can be_

Kurt couldn't breath. Blaine turned to him.

_I've seen you crying_

_ You felt like it's hopeless _

_ I'll always do my best_

_ To make you see..._

_ Baby you're not alone!_

_ Cause you're here with me_

_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_ Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_ And you know it's true_

_ It don't matter what'll come to be_

_ Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach. He saw Blaine grinning at him.

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_ But it ain't hard trying_

_ Every time I see you smiling_

_ And I feel you so close to me_

Blaine moved a little closer to Kurt.

_And you tell me_

Blaine looked at Kurt "join in" he said. Kurt took a deep breath and began to sing to chorus with Blaine.

_Baby you're not alone_

_ Cause you're here with me_

_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_ Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_ And you know it's true_

_ It don't matter what'll come to be_

_ Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine started to pound on the keys and sing louder.

_I still have trouble!_

_ I trip and stumble!_

_ Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_ I look for reasons!_

_ But I don't need 'em_

Blaine took a breath and looked into Kurt's eyes and sang softly.

_All I need it to look in your eyes_

Kurt was motionless.

_And I realize!_

_ Baby I'm not alone!_

_ Cause you're here with me!_

_ And nothing's ever gonna take us down!_

Blaine paused for a second then continued.

_ Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_ And you know it's true_

_ It don't matter what'll come to be_

_ Our love is all we need to make it through_

_ ohh!_

_ Cause you're here with me_

_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_ Cause nothing! nothing! nothing! can keep me from lovin' you!_

_ And you know it's true_

_ Ohh!_

_ It don't matter what'll come to be_

_ You know our looooovvvvveeee is all we need_

_ Our love is all we need_

Blaine's voice softened again.

_To maaakkkee it throoouugghh_

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Kurt was gaping. He was unable to speak. All of the sudden he felt himself move closer to Blaine touching his lips with his. Realizing what he was doing he quickly moved back.

"I-I- I-" he started but was lost for words.

"Its okay" Blaine said.

"N-no its not. I just met you- and- and- oh- oh no- I- I have a girlfriend," he said begining to hyperventalate.

"You have a girlfriend?"

Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I-" Kurt started- but he found himself unable to lie. "Its not real- but- but- I'm doing it for her- its not for me. But! No- I shouldn't be telling you this! I don't even know you!"

Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Don't worry- I won't tell Kurt. Its okay. I didn't mean- I didn't know- I'm really sorry," Blaine said. "Your right- we just met"

"Wait- why are you freaking and saying sorry! That's what I'm supposed to be doing!" Kurt said.

"No- I- leaned in too. I just- I really..." Blaine started.

Both of them were having problems forming sentences.

"Maybe- we should just try to get to know each other- you know?" Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. They stood there again for a short moment.

"I have to go," Kurt said running out of the choir room.

What was going on? What had just happened? Why did he do that! What if-

Before he could finish his thought his phone beeped. He stopped running and took his phone out of his pocket.

He looked down at the screen. There was a picture of him and Blaine kissing.

_Kurtie,_

_ Wouldn't want anyone to see this would you? I think Santana would be really mad too- she seems to have this weird need for you and she'd probably use those heels to puncture a more fatal area next time. Go try to find that shirt now. Maybe finding it might help you a bit._

_ G_

_ P.S. Doesn't it suck when your not the only gay guy in school anymore?_

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana sat down on Brittany's bed.<p>

"How are things with Kurtie?" Brittany asked.

"They're great," said Santana.

"Are you sure"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you love him then?"

"Because Brittany- you can't just chose who you fall in love with"

"You didn't chose me?"

"Love is very powerful Brittany. You never know when its going to happen" Santana said.

"So love is making you love me?"

"No- its- its hard to explain" said Santana.

"How do you know that you love someone Santana?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked at Brittany. This was her moment- she could tell Brittany something to convince her to love her back- but she didn't want to.

"I don't know- you just know," said Santana.

Santana looked away from Brittany and felt a tear run down her face.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked outside of school and found Sam by her car. She took a deep breath and walked up to it.<p>

"Hey Sam," she said.

"Hey Quinn- I wanted to ask you something,"

"What is it?"

"Are you doing okay? You don't seem to be very happy lately," he said.

Quinn looked at him.

"Its nothing," she said. "I'm just a little stressed".

Sam nodded.

"You can always tell me," Sam said.

Quinn looked at him feeling her eyes water. She wanted to tell him everything but just nodded instead.

"Thank you," she said.

Sam smiled at her.

"You can always talk to me too," she said.

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"I gotta go," Sam said. "I'll see you around".

Then he walked away.

Quinn watched him leave letting the tears fall down her face.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into his house. He walked past Kurt's bedroom. He heard a bunch of things being thrown around. He opened up the door to find Kurt searching throughout his room, which was now a wreck. Finn's heart stopped.<p>

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"I can't find it! I CAN'T FRICKEN FIND IT!" Kurt cried.

"F-find what?" Finn asked nervously.

"MY FRICKEN GUCCI TOP! MY FRICKEN NEW EIGHT HUNDRED DOLLAR GUCCI TOP!" Kurt screamed out.

"You just need to chill Kurt- these things- sometimes happen"

"I NEED THE EFFIN TOP FINN!"

"Kurt just-"

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO SHUT UP! DON'T TELL ME ITS JUST A SHIRT! I NEED THE SHIRT! I FUCKING NEED IT!" Kurt waved his arms around frantically and then said "Fuck".

"Woah- Kurt- I didn't even know you knew that word... or how to use it..."

Kurt gave Finn a look so cold that Finn felt all the happiness he had ever felt was all gone. He sadly walked out of the room hearing the door slammed behind him.

"I'm screwed" he said to himself.

He picked up his phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hey Rach-"

"Finn! Finn!" he heard crying. "I can't talk".

Then she hung up. Finn stared at his phone confused. Then he called Santana.

"Hey Santana I need you to-" Finn started.

"Piss off Hudson".

Then she hung up. Finn stared at his phone. Who else could he possibly call to calm down Kurt? And why was everyone acting so weird?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you loved this chapter- I think it was one of my favorites to write. <strong>

**I have always wanted Blaine to sing 'Not Alone' to Kurt. It's just so perfect for them and Darren Criss is so cute when he sings it. :)**

**The bakesale was harder to write than I thought it would be. Its hard to come up with exciting moments for six people sitting at a table at a school where people think they're losers and probably won't interact with them so much. But I tried. I hope you liked that part- I may have tried a little too hard on it though. **

**I hope your okay with me bringing in the kiss so soon. I just think Klaine are just soul mates and it was so in the moment. Don't worry about them though. Things will be happy in the world of Klaine pretty soon. **

**The song that Kurt sings is 'With or Without You' by U2. **

**I'm starting to bring music into the story- I'll try not to do to much and keep it to the story line and when its necessary. I always love when the stories on here have songs because I love hearing new songs I've never heard of.**

**There will also be a Kurt/Santana friendship moment (I'm starting to really like them)**

**Some more Klaine :D**

**Rachel does her song and there's some Puckelberry**

**And... there will be some Rachel/Santana conflict **

**There will be some more Santana spanish (once again from my small knowledge and google translate)**

**There will be some intense parts- and the group will all get together again- although it won't be as long as last time.**

**And...**

**HUGE! HUGE! PUCKELBERRY MOMENT! WE'RE TALKING GINORMOUS!**

**I hope you guys love it :)**


	9. Sexual Tension Always Gets The Best OfUs

**Chapter 9- Sexual Tension Always Gets The Best Of US**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or pretty little liars or the song 'Don't Let It Show' (which is actually by alan parsons... I think)**

**Hey- I started school this week so I won't be able to upload as often as I have been. I'll try to upload every weekend though.**

**I really appreciate all the reviews. I love reading them and hearing what you guys are thinking about the story. **

**This chapter has Rachel's song and A LOT of Puckelberry in it. More Santana spanish and yelling. A little Kurt/Santana moment. And yeah... mostly just Puckelberry :)**

**And Santana's spanish will once again be translated on the bottom of the page. **

* * *

><p>Rachel looked up at thec ceiling. Why did she have to sing this song? And why to Puck. She didn't even understand.<p>

She thought "G" was going to have her sing some love song to Puck to humilate her and make Finn angry- but this song? She just didn't get it. She sat up and sighed.

She reached for the phone sitting at the end of her bed. She examined it for a second then pressed a button on it. The phone lit up and on the screen was a photoshopped picture of her and Jacob Ben Israel.

Rachel screamed.

Then she looked at the back of the phone where it had a sticker with his name on it.

Crap! This wasn't Coach Sylvesters phone! It was Jacob Ben Israel's! Sue must've confiscated it!

Annoyed, Rachel threw the phone to the side of the room and fell back onto her bed.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt walked into school nervously and sat down on a bench. His heart was pounding.<p>

What was going to happen when he got to first period. All of the sudden he felt a hand grab his. He looked to his side.

It was Santana.

She put her head on his shoulder. He felt tears falling down onto his shoulder. He hugged her closer to him and burried his face into her shoulder.

"Love sucks Hummel," she mumbled.

Kurt just nodded.

* * *

><p>Puck walked up to Rachel who was sitting by her locker with her arms crossed. He sat beside her.<p>

"It was Jew-fro's phone," she said unhappily.

"Crap" said Puck leaning his head into the locker. "I didn't find anything in her journal- it was just all about trying to destroy the glee club and madonna and shit".

Rachel didn't say anything.

"I don't think its her Rachel," Puck said.

Rachel still said nothing. Finn walked up to them.

"Hey- Rachel what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just stressed," she said getting up and leaving the two boys.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into spanish class.<p>

Blaine had filled the empty seat beside him yesterday so he had to sit next to him.

The two boys were quiet for a moment.

"Can we just start over? I really don't like not talking to you," Blaine finally said.

"Why don't you like not talking to me- we just met yesterday," Kurt said a little sadly.

"Because- I thought we were kind of friends- and I haven't really made any more friends here. You were like- the only person who was actually nice to me yesterday and I really liked talking to you,".

"Okay... fine," said Kurt.

"So- we're just friends?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"I have a girlfriend Blaine- it kind of eliminates being anything besides friends. And we just met so- you know. Even if that did happen it would be good to get to know each other" said Kurt.

"Okay" said Blaine. "Do you want to hang out over the weekend then?" he asked.

"Yeah- sure. Are you going to join glee club?"

"Ugh- do you think I should"

"Yeah- its a great place to make friends. Everyone's like family in that club and its a lot of fun"

"Okay- I'll do it," said Blaine.

Kurt smiled.

That had gone so much better than he had expected it to.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone. I'd like to introduce our newest member Blaine Anderson," said Mr. Schue.<p>

Blaine waved at the group then made his way over to sit next to Kurt. Santana eyed him suspicously and pulled Kurt's chair closer to her with her foot. She noticed Brittany looking at him- that wasn't good.

This guy hadn't even said a word to her and he was already on her list.

Rachel then stood up.

"Um- Mr. Schue. I would like to perform a song- to demonstrate what we do in here- and I wanted to practice on my acting in a performance skills so my fellow glee clubers can understand how to capture the essence of a song- even if they may or may not be feeling it" Rachel said.

"Oh- okay Rachel," said Mr. Schue.

"I'm going to be doing 'Don't Let it Show'... the Pat Benatar version".

Rachel took a deep breath- her eyes darted from Puck to Finn and then she began to sing.

_If it's getting harder to face everday_

_ Don't let it show, don't let it show_

She looked into Puck's eyes.

_Though it's getting harder to take what they say_

_ Just let it go, just let it go_

_ And if it hurts when they mention my name_

_ Say you don't know me_

_ And if it helps when they say I'm to blame_

_ Say you don't own me_

_ oh..._

Her heart beat. Wait- was she telling Puck not to like her? But... he didn't like her...

_Even if it's taking the easy way out_

_ Keep it inside of you_

_ Don't give in _

_ Don't tell them anything_

_ Don't let it_

_ Don't let it show_

Puck looked down. Rachel took a nervous breath and looked to Finn.

_Even though you know it's the wrong thing to say_

_ Say you don't care, say you don't care_

But she didn't want to sing this verse to him and instead looked at Santana.

_Even if you want to believe there's a way_

_ I won't be there, I won't be there_

Santana looked to Brittany squeezing Kurt's hand tighter trying not to cry.

Rachel noticed this and nervously looked back to Finn.

_But if you smile when they mention my name_

_ They'll never know you_

She shook her head and looked to Quinn.

_And if you laugh when they say I'm to blame_

_ They'll never own you_

_ ooh..._

She found herself looking back to Puck. His face was sad. What was going on? Why was he sad? What was he taking from this? What could he possibly be taking from this?

_Even though you think you've got nothing to hide_

_ Keep it inside of you_

_ Don't give in_

_ Don't tell them anything_

_ Don't let it_

_ Don't let it shhhooooowwww!_

_ Ohhhh! Oh oh_

She took a deep breath while the band played their part. Her eyes looked at everyone in the club. Everyone was looking at someone sadly. Everyone was sad. So was Rachel. She looked at Kurt who was kind of pale.

_Even though you think you've got nothing to hide_

_ Keep it inside of you_

_ Don't give in _

_ Don't tell them anything_

She turned back to Puck- just to make sure "G" would accept how much she was looking at him even though it hurt.

_Don't let it _

_ Don't let it shooooww!_

_ Ohhhh! OHHHH! oh_

She took a deep breath and looked at everyone clutching her microphone tightly. She took a few deep breaths and then said, "Well- yeah- that's how its done". And rushed back to her seat.

"That was really great Rachel" Finn said smiling. Completely oblivous to the collective pain of the glee club.

"Wow Rachel! That- that was wow!" Mr. Schue said completely amazed by her performace. "I think everyone should attempt to do a performance like that between now and next week".

Rachel heard a few phones beep.

"_Oh shit_" she thought.

* * *

><p>Santana, Kurt, and Rachel all stood in the Hudmel kitchen. Santana and Kurt were all looking at their phones.<p>

"What did you get?" Santana asked.

"I got 'fall' by michelle branch and 'wonderwall'" Kurt said.

"Well I got a choice between 'chasing pavements' and 'don't let me be the last to know"

"By Britney?"

"Yeah"

Santana glared at Rachel.

"I'm sorry guys. 'G' told me to do it"

"Why the hell would 'G' tell you to that song!" Santana screamed.

"I don't know Santana!"

"WELL NOW I HAVE TO SING TO BRITTANY ABOUT HOW MUCH I EFFIN LOVE HER!" Santana screamed.

"THIS ISN'T MY FAULT SANTANA!"

"YES IT IS BERRY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FIRGGEN FAULT!"

"STOP BLAMING EVERYTHING ON ME! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO DO THAT!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON I WOULD TELL!"

"WELL YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON THAT I WOULD'VE TOLD BUT I DIDN'T HAVE A FRIGGEN CHOICE!"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO TELL ME!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE SECRETS WORTH KEEPING BERRY! NOTHING COULD BE SO HORRIBLE TO YOUR REPUTATION! YOU ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HIGH SCHOOL FOOD CHAIN! HELL! YOUR PAST THAT! YOUR LIKE IN THE HELL OF THE HIGH SCHOOL FOOD CHAIN!"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOUR SECRETS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN MINE! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MISS POPULAR DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU GOT KICKED OFF THE CHERRIOS! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WEREN'T A SLUT! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THE GUYS AT SCHOOL DIDN'T WANT YOU! HUH! YOU WOULD BE A LOSER! JUST LIKE ME!"

"SHUT UP BERRY! I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU"

Kurt watched the two of them too scared to interject.

"GOOD! BECAUSE MY LIFE IS A HELL OF A LOT WORSE THAN YOU! I HAVE A LOT MORE PROBLEMS THAN YOU!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW PROBLEMS BERRY!"

"OH TRUST ME! YOUR LIFE IS PERFECT! YOU HAVE NO PROBLEMS OTHER THAN THE ONES YOU CREATE!"

That really got to Santana. All of the sudden she lunged at Rachel knocking her to the ground. Rachel tried to hold Santana's fists back from her face. Santana scraped Rachel's leg with her heel. Rachel threw her over to the side and into a chair. Both of them stood up and Santana started at Rachel again but Kurt stepped in front of her in time. She pushed him aside into a chair and went at Rachel who went running picking up a tray from the counter to sheild herself.

"Ven aqui puta!" Santana screamed out.

At that moment Puck and Finn ran into the door.

"Oh crap," Puck said seeing Santana in rage and immediatly went after her pulling her back. She almost fought her way out of his grip but Kurt and Finn held her back just in time.

"Que salga de mí!" she yelled to Puck and Finn. Then she looked at Rachel and screamed out "TE ODIO PUTA! TE ODIO!".

"Bring her into another room and make sure a door is locked. Then try to calm her down," Puck whispered to Kurt.

Kurt nodded.

Finn helped him bring Santana to Kurt's bedroom.

Puck stared at Rachel for a moment who was now pressing a wad of paper towels to her cut. She looked down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

The two looked at each other.

"Santana's kind of scary" Rachel said trying to break the silence.

Puck nodded.

"Yeah... maybe I should help Kurt with her..."

Rachel watched as he slowly walked out of the room. She quickly wiped a tear that had somehow made its way down her face. Finn walked into the room.

She expected him to say something but he didn't.

"I knew it would happen someday. I knew when she tried to attack me when I took over Glee club last year"

"Yeah" Finn said.

Rachel leaned back into a cabinet.

Santana, Kurt, and Puck walked back into the room. Santana was crying into Kurt who was awkwardly patting her back. Rachel felt the tears fall down her face again.

At that moment Quinn walked into the kitchen. They stopped.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO SING-" she started then looked around. "What the hell did I just miss?"

"Oh trust me- you are very lucky you missed it" said Kurt.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana were silent for the rest of the time the group spent cooking and Santana was kept away from the knives and whatever else anyone could imagine would be lethal.<p>

"So- how did spying on Sue go? Did you find anything?" Finn asked Puck.

"Its not her" said Puck.

"I told you guys" said Quinn.

"I still think its Karofsky," said Kurt.

He noticed Puck looking over at Rachel sadly pouring sugar into her bowl alone. If it had been anyone else but Puck he would've nudged them on the shoulder and told them to stop.

If it was anyone but Puck he would've told him that he knew.

But he didn't really want any personal moments with Puck because that just got awkward. Kurt and Puck had this unsaid agreement to be around each other as less as possible.

Puck picked up the tray and dropped it into the oven.

"Well I gotta go," he said.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"I gotta babysit my sister,"

Then he walked out the door.

Kurt noticed Rachel look sadly at the door then turn back to her bowl when Finn turned back around.

Kurt didn't want to be a bad brother but- he knew love when he saw it. And the thing going on between Rachel and Puck was exactly that.

"Well... if we have nothing else to discuss maybe we should just finish up and start on our homework. I- personally do not like staying up until four in the morning doing school work" said Kurt.

Rachel quickly poured her brownie mix into the pan and put it in the oven.

"I have so much homework," she said and made her way out of the door.

Santana glared at her as she left.

* * *

><p>Rachel was driving to her house, which made her pass by Puck's house.<p>

She noticed Puck gettting out of his car and yelling something. She saw a guy in his front door trying to get into the house. He was saying something to Puck and trying to calm him down.

Then Puck swung his fist at the guy nearly hitting him but the guy moved just in time and Puck slammed his fist into the door screaming. Then the guy proceeded to slam Puck into the door and knock him down to the ground kicking him.

That was all Rachel could take. She pulled her car over and immediatly got out of it blocking the other guys car.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" she screamed at him.

"Who the hell are you? His girlfriend?"

"No! I'm a friend!" she screamed.

The guy just laughed.

"Yeah- sure- get your car out of the way"

"No! I don't think it is right for you to be doing- whatever it is that you are doing! You shouldn't be here- I think..."

"You're cute- now move the effin car"

"No"

Before the guy could say anything else Puck lunged at the guy pinning him to the floor and punching him in the face. But then the guy got the upper hand and started throwing Puck into his car. Rachel clentched her fist and jumped on the guy's back putting him in a headlock.

"What the-" he started

Puck got up.

"Puck! Open my bag! In the pocket next to the rape whistle is pepper spray!"

Puck started at her bag.

"Don't do it!" the guy yelled trying to get Rachel off of him.

He fell back onto the ground causing Rachel to let go and stood up. Puck fished the pepper spray out of Rachel's bag. The guy tried to run for it so Rachel clung onto his leg. He stepped on her hands and ran off.

"NEXT TIME I CATCH YOU OVER HERE I'M CALLING THE POLICE! DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE!" Puck called out.

Rachel picked herself off the ground. Puck started kicking the guys car and began to smash the window with his fist but Rachel held him back. He looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be asking you?"

"I'm fine". She touched the side of his head. "Noah- your bleeding".

"Its alright" he said.

Rachel shook her head and took his hand leading him into his house. She had him sit on his bed as she found the bandages and a bag of ice and placed it on his forhead.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he said.

"Its fine. I'm sorry he got away"

"Its not your fault. And anyways- thanks for helping. It felt nice to at least get one good punch in".

Rachel smiled pitifully at him.

"He's one of my mothers boyfriends- he's been stealing from us"

"That's horrible"

Puck nodded.

"She always finds those kinds of assholes. Ever since my father left its like she's unable to find a decent man- like she won't let herself. I swear- I will never leave my family. Ever. No matter what. Family comes first. Love always comes first".

Rachel smiled at him. Puck looked at her then coughed.

"Um- but you don't want to here about that shit," he said.

Rachel frowned.

"No- I do. Not that I like you having problems or anything but- you know"

Puck nodded. Puck looked down at Rachel's hands. They were all red and scratched.

"You should put some bandaids on those," he said.

Rachel looked down at her hands and her eyes bulged.

"I-I didn't even notice," she said.

She took a box of bandaids out and tried to open the package. Puck took the box from her and began wrapping the bandaids around her fingers.

"Thanks Puck," she said.

He smiled.

"You were pretty rough out there- hell! You had a pretty action packed day"

"I almost feel like a badass"

Puck laughed.

All of the sudden the door slammed downstairs.

"Noah! I'm home! Why are there cars out in the driveway?" Puck's mom called from downstairs.

"I have a friend over!" Puck yelled.

"Is it that Santana girl! You know I'm not an idiot Noah"

"No ma! She hasn't even been here in like- almost a year!"

"Who is it then!"

"Its Rachel!"

"The jewish girl from school!"

"Yeah!"

"Hi miss puckerman!" Rachel called out.

Puck smiled at her.

"Is she staying over! Because its getting late and you know your not allowed to have sleepovers on school nights- especially not with girls!"

Rachel tried to fight back her laughter at the extrememely embarrassed Puck.

"I KNOW MA!"

"Okay! Tell her that she can stay for dinner if she wants! We're having chinese food!"

Puck sighed. Rachel broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up," he said rolling his eyes and smiling at her.

"That was just so cute" Rachel said.

She was laughing even harder.

"The big bad Puck isn't allowed to have 'sleepovers' with-"

But she was cut off by Puck jumping on her and tickling her.

"Enjoying laughing now?" he asked grinning at her.

Rachel could barely breath she was laughing so hard.

"S-st-stop!" she muttered out laughing.

She pushed him off of her and tried to make her way to the door still laughing but Puck grabbed her by her waist and continued tickling her. She fell onto the floor laughing and muttering for him to stop (she really didn't care if he did or not). He fell on top of her. He stopped but the two of them were still laughing.

The two of them looked into each other's eyes.

"NOAH! DINNER'S READY!" Puck's mom screamed.

"Mommy has your dinner for you Noah," Rachel whispered to him.

"You better watch it Rachel," Puck said with a smirk.

The two of them sat up laughing.

"Sleep with one eye open" he whispered into her ear.

"If I were you I wouldn't sleep at all," she whispered back.

She grinned at him and stood up smoothing down her skirt. Then she picked up her bag. Puck looked at her in awe and then stood up.

The two of them walked downstairs.

Puck's mom walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Ms. Puckerman. I have a lot of homework tonight. I'd love to come over another night though," Rachel said politely- even though she knew Finn would probably freak if she did.

"Okay. It was nice seeing you," she said. "Did you and Noah have fun".

Rachel bit her lip smiling a bit.

"Yeah" she said trying not to laugh.

Rachel said goodbye to them and walked out of the door. Ms. Puckerman turned to Noah and hit his arm with the plastic spoon she had in her hand.

"Noah Puckerman! Did you just have sex with her?"

"Ma! No!" Puck said.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I didn't! I swear!"

His mother looked at him for a second. Then nodded.

She turned back to the kitchen then stopped and turned back around.

"Do you want to have sex with her?"

"Ma! She has a boyfriend!"

"Noah. I know you"

"No! Ma! No!"

Ms. Puckerman raised her eyebrow at him then turned around and made her way into the kitchen.

"Well that's a first," she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Translations<strong>

**_Ven aqui puta_- Get over here bitch**

**_Que salga de mí_- Let go of me**

**_TE ODIO PUTA! TE ODIO!- _I hate you bitch! I hate you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hope you liked this chapter. I don't really know where all the violence came from haha. It just kind of happened. <strong>

**And honestly. I was going to have Puck and Rachel kiss but then- it just wasn't right in that moment. Like then I would have to bring "G" in and it would totally kill the mood so I decided to just stick to my original idea. I really wanted them to kiss though. **

**Okay spoilers for next chapter :) (i don't even know if you guys read these or anything but I just enjoy writing them)**

**Someone will be singing a mash up. I've been wanting this person to be singing these to songs for a while and I decided to just put them together and let me tell you. Mash ups are so so challenging to write but they are so much fun! I don't know if your going to have it in your head the same way I do though so they might not be that good. (I'm planning to do a few more and maybe even a medley eventually!)**

**There will be a completely awkward moment for Kurt. He will be traumatized (poor Kurt)**

**A small Puckelberry part. **

**And some Puck thinking about Rachel.**

**It might take me a little while to upload (school- week 2)**

**I hope you guys will enjoy it. If you ever have any ideas or concerns don't be afraid to tell me. I love hearing your opinions on the story. Thanks for all the great reviews (46!) **


	10. What Happened Last Night?

**Chapter 10- What Happened Last Night?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or pretty little liars or any of the songs in this chapter. Oh and also pretty in pink. I don't own that either (if i did duckie and andie would be together...)**

**I am so sorry it took so long to upload this. I couldn't during the week (stupid school) and then my internet was down on friday and saturday. I hope you like this chapter though. I'll probably have to upload the next one next week too but I'll try to get it up the second I can. **

**I always love you guys's reviews so if you have to say anything please review [they make me really happy :)]**

**Anyways so this chapter my first Mash up! (I hope you guys love it- please tell me if its okay)**

**Kurt will have a very traumatizing moment, there will be a little puckleberry- and yeah... that's pretty much it. The next chapter will be A LOT more eventful. I promise. **

**Oh and thank you so much for the spanish corrections I really appreciate that :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep breath. She tried to sing.<p>

_I never though that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_ But you came around and-_

She stopped shaking her head. She couldn't do this. She couldn't sing this song to Sam!

But she wanted to.

So badly.

She closed her eyes and imagined Sam standing in front of her.

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_ I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

"That was pretty" a voice said.

She opened her watery eyes. In front of her was Frannie. She took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I needed to talk to you".

Quinn's heart beat. Did she know? That couldn't be good. If she knew she would deffinatly tell their mom.

"Sit down," Frannie said walking towards her bed and sitting down.

Quinn nervously sat beside her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just thought we could have some girl talk. Mom said you've been acting kind of down lately. What's that about?"

Quinn looked at Frannie, realived that she didn't know.

"Its nothing. I'm just a little stressed out"

"Why?"

"You know. Glee club. Cherrios. That kind of stuff"

Frannie shook her head smiling.

"How dim do you think I am. This is totally about a boy"

"No its not!" Quinn said quickly.

The last person she wanted to tell about Sam was Frannie- well also Mercedes.

"I know who it is" Frannie said grinning at Quinn.

"What? How?"

"Seriously! I do not get why you think I am such an idiot. You totally were all over Eduardo,"

Quinn froze.

"I knew it," said Frannie.

"No- no Frannie. Its not him at all. I don't like him at all!"

Frannie just laughed.

"You're cute Quinny!"

"I'm serious! I don't like him at all!"

"Its okay to like him. I'm completely fine with it"

"But I don't!"

"I'll try to set you guys up on a date"

Frannie started to walk out of the room.

"Frannie! No! Don't do that!"

"You don't have to be nervous Quinny! He doesn't bite- well-" Frannie just laughed.

Quinn turned pale.

"I'll call you," said Frannie walking out of the room.

"Frannie!" Quinn called.

But it was too late.

"_This can't be happening_" Quinn thought.

At that moment her phone beeped.

_Quinny,_

_ Awww. Ready for the date from hell? I'm sure its gonna be a lot of fun. I'm sure Eduardo will use his whole savings to make sure of that ;)_

_ G_

* * *

><p>Santana and Kurt sat in Kurt's bedroom. Santana turned to Kurt.<p>

"Hummel- I don't like this new guy in our club" she said. "And I think you shouldn't talk to Berry anymore".

"What! They're my friends Santana! Don't- don't start the whole bitch 'don't talk to anyone but me' thing. That never works out well"

"Yeah- but I'm your girlfriend. You have to do what I say"

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up. He noticed an empty brown bottle by Santana's side.

"Santana!" he screamed out. "I told you not to go through the refrigerator!"

Kurt picked up the bottle.

"But... I was mad"

"You shouldn't drink because you were mad!"

"Hummel- its what I do" Santana said.

"Well don't!"

Santana laughed.

"God- Hummels-"

"Don't call me that"

"Kurtsies"

"Don't call me that either"

"Sweetie pie"

"Santana..."

"Whatever sugar- you gotta lossen up man!"

She picked up another bottle by her side.

"Are you making a collection Santana!" Kurt yelled.

"Drink!" she said pushing the bottle into his face.

"No! I don't drink anymore after I- after I threw up at school"

"Didn't you drink at Berry's party last year"

"Okay- yeah..." Kurt tried not to think of the biggest part of the memory he had left of him and Puck sneaking into Rachel's closet of animal sweaters and mini skirts. "But that was the last time!"

Santana laughed.

"I think Brittsy likes that kid with the name"

"Its Blaine"

Santana laughed.

"That's a major applience! That's not a name!" she broke out into laughter.

"I am never letting you watch that movie again..."

"I liked the part where he danced"

Santana took Kurt's hand and began spinning and singing "cuz- cuz- you gotta- gotta- l-love- no- that's wrong- you gotta- hold her- squeeze her- don't tease her" Santana slurred stumbling everywhere.

"Santana you need to go home"

"No no no! Mama and papa no le gusta Santana drinking"

Kurt sighed and picked up his phone dialing Quinn's number.

"Hey Quinn"

He heard sniffling on the other side.

"What's wrong?"

"Wha-what? Nothing" she said. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Can Santana come over? She kind of got drunk and my parents will flip if they find out I let my girlfriend stay over for a sleepover- especially while she's drunk"

"Are your parents there"

"No..."

"Well"

"What about- you know"

"I'm really sorry Kurt. My mom would freak if I had a drunk friend over. I really wish I could help"

"Its okay," said Kurt.

"I have to go Kurt. I'm really sorry"

"Bye"

He hung up the phone. He looked over at Santana who had began to continue singing her versions of 'Try A Little Tenderness' while trying to imitate John Cryers dance (and failing).

Rachel was out of the question, Mercedes hated Santana, Puck was- Puck... there was really no one he could call to take her in. He sighed.

"Hey Santana. Your going to have to stay here tonight" said Kurt sadly.

"YAY!" Santana screamed jumping at him and hugging him. "I thought you stopped loving me".

Kurt tried really hard to laugh.

* * *

><p>Puck sat on his bed stumming his guitar.<p>

Why was he strumming his guitar? That's what guys did in like chic flicks to seem cool.

He didn't stop.

He had a lot on his mind. This was actually kind of soothing.

He was really confusd.

Rachel had been telling him to leave her alone or something- or did she? Was she telling him to not let his feelings show because she didn't want Finn finding out about it or something? That seemed logical.

Why else would she have been so comfortable with everything today?

He smiled.

He couldn't get the image of Rachel out of his head.

The way her face looked when she laughed. The way she touched his forehead when she put the bandage on it. The way her face looked when his mom asked her if she had fun.

She said yeah.

And she was there for him.

Instead of being scared and driving away when she saw him getting the crap kicked out of him by Rick she helped him.

She cared. She cared about him.

Puck smiled.

It was nice knowing that at least someone cared about him. Especially Rachel.

That's why he said no to his mom when she asked him if he wanted to have sex with her. For some reason that's not what mattered to him about her- for the first time in his life that wasn't his top priority.

His top priority was trying to help her see that she wasn't in love with Hudson. He had no clue why she thought that she was.

Then he stopped.

He looked down at his guitar.

There were two songs in his head. He took a breath. He was going to make the best mashup ever.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_ It's already coming in_

_ Oh and it's rising in the back of your mind_

_ You never could get it_

_ Unless you were fed it_

_ Now you're here and you don't know why_

_ And_

_ Here she comes again_

_ When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky_

_You howl and listen_

_ Listen and wait for_

_ Echoes of angels who won't return_

_ And_

_ Here she comes again_

_ When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky_

_ Well she's my best friend's girl_

_ She's my best friend's girlfriend_

_ And she used to be mine_

_ You're waiting for someone_

_ To put us together_

_ You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_ There's always another wound to discover_

_ There's always something more you wish Finn'd say_

_ Oh when you bite your lip_

_ It's some reaction to love, o-ove, o-ove_

_ But then you just sit tight_

_ And watch it unwind_

_ It's only what your asking for _

_ Here she comes again_

_ When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky_

_ And you'll be just fine_

_ With all of your time_

_ It's only what your waiting for_

_ Here she comes again_

_ When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky_

_ Well your my best friend's girl_

_ Well she's my best friend's girlfriend_

_ And she used to be mine_

_ She's so fine_

_ And I am everything you want _

_ I am everything you need_

_ I am everything inside of you_

_ That you wish you could be_

_ I say all the right things_

_ At exactly the right time_

_ But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_ No I don't know why_

_ Your my best friends girlfriend_

_ And I don't know why_

_ Your my best friends girlfriend_

_ And you used to be mine_

He stared at his guitar. He wanted to sing that to someone so badly- but no one could know. Ever.

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying in bed next to Santana who was spooning with him- except the opposite way boys and girls usually spooned. Kurt couldn't sleep. He had never felt more awkward in his life.<p>

All of the sudden he felt kisses trailing up his neck then he felt himself being pushed over. Santana pinned him down under her.

"Santana!" he screamed.

She put her finger to his lips.

"Calm down sugar. It'll be okay"

She ran her fingers through his hair and lowered her lips onto his. Kurt was frozen with fear. She began sticking her tounge way down his throat. Kurt felt like he was going to throw up.

He felt her hands descending down and down to his waistband.

He quickly pulled her hands away.

"Don't be mean" said Santana.

Kurt tried to tell her to get off of him but the words wouldn't come out.

She started going down to his neck.

"SANTANA NO!"

She shot up and covered his mouth with her hand. He looked down at his neck. It was too late.

He would have to pull out the cover up in the morning.

She put her knees on his hands and began to go for his waistband again when the door opened.

"Woah! Sorry" Finn said.

Kurt screamed for help but it came out muffled. Finn almost walked away but then Santana called him back.

"Finny! Don't leave. Its okay"

Finn had a confused look on his face.

"Is she drunk?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded hoping Finn would notice the scared expression on his face.

"Hey Santana- maybe you should leave Kurt alone- he seems kind of tired"

"Wimp!" she yelled at Kurt taking her hand off of him.

"Can you get off of me Santana?" he asked.

"No. I want to-"

"No- you don't have to tell me what you want to do. We can do it- some other time. You know like- uh- save it- for when we both are into it," Kurt said.

Kurt prayed the day would never come where she tried again.

"I think you should listen to him," said Finn.

"Fine!" Santana screamed. "Leave Finn! You ruin everything!".

Finn sadly left the room. Santana's phone beeped. She looked at it and laughed then showed it to Kurt.

"Hey look sugar! Pictures of us!"

Kurt looked at the phone and sure enough there were various pictures of the two of them in the last few minutes on the phone. Kurt's face flushed.

"Myabe you should get off me Santana" Kurt said.

"Fine!" Santana groaned falling to the side.

Kurt raised his hands and looked at them. It felt so good to be free again.

And then Santana hugged him to her like a teddy bear.

"I'm gonna hold you and squeez you and never leave you," she said.

Then she squeezed her arms tightly around him.

Kurt vowed never ever to show her another chic flick ever again.

* * *

><p>Finn knocked on Kurt's door.<p>

"Kurt- we're kind of late- and you know- your usually the one who freaks out about this stuff and everything but you know... its friday and stuff so- can you get us to school? I think everyone will kill us if we don't bring the stuff for the bakesale".

There were a few crashing sounds and stuff and someone was running.

Finn opened the door.

Kurt was completely pale and Santana was straightening out her cherrios top.

"What's freaking you out Hummel?" she asked.

He looked at Finn.

"Nothing"

She glared at Finn and whispered to Kurt.

"I'm sorry that I wear an effin bra Hummel. Deal with it!"

Finn was too confused to understand anything that just happened. All that he knew was that Kurt didn't like having sex with Santana when she was drunk.

He would have to ask Kurt when he lost his 'V card' later.

Not now though because he and Santana seemed to be kind of mad at each other for some reason.

"Let's go to school" Kurt said, his voice more high pitched than usual.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked through school examining her bandaged hands.<p>

What was she going to tell Finn? She looked around and saw people looking at her and her bandaged fingers and leg. She also had a few bruises from Santana knocking her onto the floor and that guy falling back on her.

"And your badass rep. begins" someone whispered into her ear.

She turned around. There beside her was Puck. She laughed.

"Somehow the fight with you and Santana spread and Jew fro had on his blog and everything"

Rachel blushed.

"Oh my God... this is so embarrassing"

"No way Rachel! Watch" Puck said.

Rachel stopped. Karofsky and Azimio walked towards them with slushies. They grinned at Rachel and walked past them.

"No way" Rachel said in disbeilf.

"Way" said Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be longer I swear (it will be worth the wait- sorry if this one wasn't)<strong>

**okay next chapter is bakesale number 2!**

**Kurt tells Santana what happened last night, Quinn thinks she knows who "G" is, there will be LOTS of Klaine- like LOTS!, Quinn will be singing her song (yes... another mash up), Brittana will have some drama :(, Finchel will have a little argument :D**

**I hope you guys will love it! **


	11. What Ever Happened To Being Friends?

**Chapter 11- What Ever Happened To Just Being Friends?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or pretty little liars**

**Thank you all so much for the great reviews (we're up to 58!). And shout out to IsisLes5 thanks for the positive review on the song :) I was really worried it was going to be really bad.**

**And the thing about the Finchel fight- I think I may have overdramatized it in the spoilers. Its not a huge fight just them getting really ticked off with each other so sorry if I disappointed anyone (I do plan to have one in the future though). Okay- since I pretty much summed this chapter up in the spoilers last chapter here it is! I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>"Hummel- your hands are clamy" Santana said.<p>

"Sorry" Kurt said.

"What's the matter with you?"

Kurt sighed.

"Can we talk in private?"

Santana rolled her eyes and pushed him into the bathroom.

"OUT!" she yelled to the girls putting on their make-up in the mirror.

They quickly ran out of the bathroom. Kurt checked under the stalls then sighed.

"Santana- last night you got drunk-"

"I know"

"And we had to sleep in the same bed"

"I know"

"And you- you tried to- do stuff"

Santana looked at him blankly.

"What?"

"You tried something- I-I got you to stop before you told me what you were going to do"

Santana looked at him. He looked really pale. Kurt sighed and pulled down his collar a little bit revealing his hickey.

"Shit!" Santana said.

"That's not the worst part" Kurt said sighing. "Check your phone"

Santana looked down at her phone. There before her were numerous pictures of the night before with a message under it.

_Dear Santana,_

_ Had a fun night last night? Want me to send these to Mama y Papa? I can also tell them Santana was a little really drunk last night._

_ G_

Santana almost dropped her phone.

"I also got the pictures on my phone. This is really bad Santana. Really really bad" Kurt said starting to flip out.

He saw Santana breathing heavily.

"Why aren't you making fun of me! Santana!" Kurt yelled.

He had depended on her to at least distract him by embarrassing him about it and telling him he's such a wimp.

"Okay- Hummel- make sure I don't get drunk again"

Kurt looked at her then nodded. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Santana broke out into fake laughter.

"Haha- Hummel. Y-you look so scared of me. Maybe we should give it another go"

Santana then pulled him towards her but he could feel her shaking nervously.

"Let's go to class Santana"

"Aw Hummel- don't- don't be scared of your girlfriend"

He tooke her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Quinn quietly walked down the hallway. She couldn't believe her sister had set her up on a date with Eduardo. Was this proof that karma was real? She sighed and started to open the door to her english class when something caught her eye.<p>

Mercedes was looking around at the empty hall. Then she pulled out her phone and began talking. And then she saw Santana coming down the hallway looking at her phone freaking out.

No... that was just too perfect. Mercedes saw Quinn look at her and quickly gave her a look then stuffed her phone into her pocket and quickly walked away. All of the sudden Quinn's phone beeped.

_Quinny, _

_ Don't be stupid. I'm a lot sneakier than that_

_ G_

Quinn shook her head unconvinced. That's exactly what she would've wrote if she was "G" and she thought she had been caught.

* * *

><p>Kurt started setting up the table in the cafeteria. He was the first person out of the group that was there.<p>

They hadn't made as much food this time since everyone started leaving. He tried to make a nice display with the cupcakes.

"Hey Kurt" someone said behind him.

Kurt turned around. There was Blaine. Kurt felt his heart go soft.

"Hey Blaine"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted help with the bakesale- you know- since I'm part of the club now"

"Yeah. That would be awesome" said Kurt.

"Cool" said Blaine pulling up another chair to the table.

The two boys sat beside each other.

"So do you want to do something after school today?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah- that would be awesome," said Kurt. "I mean- my girlfriend's doing something with her friend anyways so you know-"

Blaine laughed.

"Hey baby" Santana said sitting on Kurt's lap and planting a kiss on his lips.

Kurt noticed how uncomfortable Blaine looked.

"Hey sweetie" said Kurt.

It took everything he could to not tell her to get off of his legs that she injured yesterday when she threw him into a chair. She picked up his hands and wrapped them around her. He winced at the pain. They had hurt ever since she had crushed them with her knees last night. This relationship was deffinatly a painful one.

The other glee clubers started sitting down. Kurt looked at Rachel and Puck. They looked like they had been through hell too. Santana was lucky that she had only been thrown into a table. Well... he had seen the bruises this morning. At least this meant there wouldn't be a lot of hugging for a while.

Then it hit him. Why did Puck look like he got beat up? And why did Rachel have bandages on her fingers? Why did Puck have a bandage on his head? Why were Rachel's bandages super mario- wait. Puck was obsessed with super mario.

This wasn't good. This was really not good. Finn would flip if someone cheated on him with Puck again.

Okay- maybe they weren't cheating- maybe they were doing something else. But what? They couldn't have gotten into a fight- they both looked really happy and Puck would never take a girl- and well- Rachel would've never been able to do that to Puck.

Nothing made sense anymore.

* * *

><p>People, mostly guys, had been swarming around the table looking at Rachel and Santana. A few of them said they would pay large sums of money to see a reenactment of the fight.<p>

"I'd be compltetly fine trying to get another punch at Berry" said Santana.

"I'm not doing it again," Rachel said crossing her arms. "I did it out of complete self defense".

"Well defend yourself now punta!" Santana said starting to get up from Kurt's lap.

Kurt reluctantly pulled her back down.

While this was happening Quinn had continued to slip money into the change box.

Giving up, the swarm of guys all bought something and left.

"Well- it was at least better than last time," said Kurt.

"Yeah- that's because you didn't get cupcake stuck in your hair" Santana said fakely laughing and ruffling Kurt's hair.

Kurt could've beat her up right now.

Finn just sat there miserably. He hated when other guys were all over his girlfriend.

"Rachel," he said.

Rachel and Puck immediatly looked at him.

"Why do you have super mario bandaids on your fingers"

He noticed Kurt immeditaly looking over at them.

"Oh- its just an injury. From yesterday"

"Oh- okay"

Finn didn't remember Rachel complaining about her fingers but decided it must have started hurting later in the day. Maybe that's why she rushed out of the house so quickly.

* * *

><p>Quinn paced back and forth outside of the choir room.<p>

Why did she have to sing today? Didn't "G" understand that it took time to practice. Maybe Mercedes was just being a bitch.

She would show her!

Quinn took a breath and walked into the choir room. Everyone else was already sitting down.

"Mr schue!" she said.

He turned around.

"I have a song I would like to sing for the lesson this week"

"Great Quinn! What song are you doing?"

"Its a mashup of Christina Perri's 'arms' and 'Your Love Is A Song' by Switchfoot" said Quinn.

Quinn stood in front of the club and held the microphone in her hand. She began to sing more of a darker slower version of "arms" that had more of the "your love is a song" feel to it.

_ I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_ But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_ You put your arms around me _

_ And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_ You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_ I've been keeping my eyes wide open_

_ I've been keeping my eyes wide open_

_ So I hope that you see right through my walls_

_ I hope that you catch me cause I'm falling_

_ Oh- your love is a symphony _

Quinn paused and took a breath.

_All around me_

Quinn looked at Sam.

_The world is coming down on me_

_ I can't find a reason to be loved_

_ The dawn is fire bright_

_ Against the- city lights_

_ The clouds are glowing now_

_ The moon is blacking out_

_ Its _

_ Blacking out_

_ So I'm keeping my mind wide open_

_ I'm keeping my mind wide open_

_ So I hope that you see right through my walls _

_ I hope that you catch me cause I'm falling_

_ Oh- your love is a melody_

_ Running through me_

Quinn looked around the room. Everyone was looking at her. She didn't like this. She didn't feel strong anymore.

_With my eyes wide open_

_ I tried my best-_

_ To never let you see the truth_

_ I've been keeping my hopes unbroken_

_ I've never opened up_

_ Until you put your arms around me!_

She took another breath.

_I believe that its easier for you to-_

_ Let me go_

_ Yeah yeah_

_ Your love-_

_ Is a song_

_ You put your arms_

_ Around me_

_ And I'm home_

_ Ho-oh-ome_

_ Because your love is my remedy_

_ I've never _

_ Truly loved_

_ Oh oh_

_ Your love is a song_

She saw a few of the glee club girls and Kurt wiping tears from their eyes.

_ "_That was really beautiful Quinn. A very poetic way to put those two songs together" said Mr. Schue.

All Quinn could manage was a nod. She could tell all of the happiness that she had today was completely gone. She didn't dare look over at Sam. Throughout the song he had looked sad. She didn't know what he would take from the song but she sang it to him. She could lie all she wanted to everyone- but this is how she felt. This is what she wanted to sing to Sam.

She hoped that "G" accepted that she made a mash up.

Her phone beeped. She looked down.

She mentally slapped herself for not checking if Mercedes was texting.

_Dear Quinny,_

_ Very beautiful. Made me cry. You can tell Santana and Kurt they're allowed to do mash ups too. Bravo. Maybe if you get bored selling yourself you can sell music._

_ G_

* * *

><p>Rachel walked out of the choir room saying goodbye to Puck and Finn. It kind of sucked that she was the only one in the group who didn't have to be anywhere after school.<p>

Then something weird happened. Quinn walked up to Rachel, still teary eyed, and said, "I need to talk to you about something".

Rachel just nodded.

Quinn took a deep breath.

"Have you ever thought about joining cherrios?".

Rachel looked at her for a second. This was weird.

"No- not really"

"Well you dance and everything and Coach is looking for some vocalists, we have Kurt and everything but you know- it wouldn't hurt to have someone like you too,"

Rachel was really confused. Was Quinn complementing her on her singing? This was really weird. Quinn would never do something like that.

"I don't know. That last time I tried to mulit task I ended up quitting glee club and making Mr. Schue. resort to bringing April Rohdes into the club. I don't want that kind of drama again,"

"Well you'd be able to if you want to. Me, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany all do both and we're fine. Kurt has never tried to quit or sabotage the group"

Rachel looked at her.

"Quinn. I heard what Coach Sylvester told you and Kurt. I know what you're trying to do"

Quinn stood there for a moment.

"That's not what this is. I just thought you might like being a cherrio,"

"I have to go," said Rachel. "I think I'll just stick to Glee club".

Then she walked away. When she turned she was smiling. It was nice to be the one happily walking away from a conversation with Quinn for a change.

Quinn watched her leave and sighed. Yeah- Coach Sylvester had set her up to do that- but it actually would be kind of nice to have the group sort of together most of the time, especially in crowded places where it was harder for people to spy on them.

Quinn sighed and started to make her way to the gym. She passed Mercedes who was looking at her, glaring. Quinn glared back and walked into the gym.

* * *

><p>Santana picked up her bag from the floor and turned to Brittany.<p>

"So Britts- where do you want to go today?" she asked.

Brittany shrugged.

"We could go to my house. I don't think my parents are home," said Santana.

Santana realized what she said and immediately blushed. Brittany smiled.

"Okay," she said.

She linked her pinky with Santana and the two of them made their way out of the gym.

"i have to tell you about someone Santana," said Brittany.

Santana froze.

"What? Do you mean like- someone did something stupid and you want to make fun of them or something? Or-"

"No- I met this guy. He's super cute. He's new here"

Santana looked at her horrified.

"Blaine?" Santana asked. "From Glee Club? The hobbit? The one who wears all the hair gel?"

Brittany nodded.

"Brittany- why him?"

"He's cute"

"So?"

"I don't know- I like him"

"You shouldn't"

"Why?"

"He's-" Santana thought for a moment. "He's gay"

"So?"

"So! What do you mean so!"

"I dated Kurtie and your dating Kurtie. Gay guys can turn straight"

Santana bit her tongue.

"Fine! Date him! I don't care!" she yelled.

Then Santana pulled her hand away from Brittany's and started to walk away.

"Wait! Santana!" she called after her. "Can we still do something together!"

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt sat down with their coffee's.<p>

"I've never been here before," said Kurt.

"Yeah- I came here a lot while I was at Dalton," said Blaine.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee.

"Mmm- this is really good," he said.

Blaine smiled.

"So wait. I've been meaning to ask you something. I was walking in school today and I saw this picture of the football team from two years ago in this trophy cabinet. And you were in it," said Blaine.

Kurt blushed.

"Yeah... sophomore year I was the kicker on the football team"

"Wow!"

"I quit early though. It- just wasn't for me"

Blaine nodded.

"That's still really cool. You've been in football and cheerleading and glee club"

Kurt smiled. Sitting here with Blaine, talking to him, he felt so right. He was glad things weren't still awkward.

"You know what's weird Blaine. I just- I can't believe I just met you a few days ago. I feel like I've known you forever"

Blaine's face lit up.

"Me too," he said.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. All of the sudden Karofsky and Azimio walked through the door.

"Crap," Kurt said immediately getting out of his chair.

Blaine stood up to and looked over and saw them.

"We should get out of here," said Kurt.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out of the shop to his car.

"What is with those two?" Blaine asked.

"They just hate everyone who likes to be themselves" said Kurt. "Here- do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Sure," said Blaine getting into Kurt's car. "Where?"

"Well-" started Kurt. He thought of where he could go without running into anyone from school. "We could go to my house. I have a lot of movies".

"That sounds awesome," said Blaine smiling at Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

><p>Puck, Rachel, and Finn all sat down in Rachel's bedroom.<p>

"Why would Quinn try to recruit you onto the Cherrios? She hates you,"

Rachel sighed.

"It was obviously Coach Sylvester. She's trying to get me away from the club," said Rachel.

"I didn't know Quinn was actually still going to take orders from her," said Finn. "And she's been acting really weird too".

Puck and Rachel looked at Finn.

"What are you getting at?" Rachel asked.

"I just think she seems a little suspicious,".

"Why would she be doing this to us though? And herself! I mean she has stuff against me- you- Noah- Santana- but not Kurt! They don't even talk!"

"Yeah- and why only us? She seems to be against a lot of other people too," said Puck.

"Well- there has to be something! There has to be some lead! We have almost nothing!" Finn said.

"Just- Finn. You need to calm down," said Rachel.

"Why! There's some weirdo out there stalking us and blackmailing us! I need to know who it is!"

"Why is it so important Finn!" Rachel snapped.

Finn looked at her. Puck suddenly felt really awkward.

"What happened to never keeping secrets from each other?"

"You have secrets too Rachel," said Finn.

"Yeah- but-"

"Guys- stop," said Puck.

He didn't know why he said it. Finn and Rachel could've broken up right then probably- but- he didn't want to see Rachel upset right now.

"We just need to all calm down. Everyone has secrets that they don't want anyone else to know okay? I think this 'G' stuff is getting to our heads. We need to focus if we're going to find 'G'".

Rachel nodded.

"Your right," she said.

Finn looked down crossing his arms.

"We don't have anything," he said.

Everyone was silent. Then there was a beeping sound. Rachel took a breath and looked at her phone.

"Its me," she said.

The two boys looked at her.

_Dear Rachel,_

_ Do you want a clue? Get one. Break up with the idiot. But if you really love him maybe you should tell him your secrets instead of telling them to Puck. Just tell me when and I'll be happy to help you. _

_ G_

_ P.S. You're no where close to finding me_

"We're never getting out of this," Rachel sighed.

Finn put his head into his hands. Puck leaned close to Rachel and whispered, "yes we are".

* * *

><p>Kurt dabbed his tears away with a tissue.<p>

"We shouldn't have watched _Titanic_ that one always gets me," he said.

Blaine smiled. His eyes were watery. They were shining. Glittering.

"Why'd he have to die? Why Blaine?"

Blaine hugged him letting out a little laugh. Kurt sighed.

"I hate when love stories end like that you know? You finally have someone and then- you don't".

"I don't like it either," said Blaine.

Kurt leaned back into the couch. Blaine smiled at him.

"Do you believe that two people can just find each other- and just know? Like the moment they see that person they think 'that's the one'" Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him.

"Yeah- I do believe that" he said.

The two of them looked at each other.

"Blaine- I don't want to be with Santana. She freaks me out," said Kurt.

"Why are you with her then?"

"Because she needs me. I mean- she can be a good friend but- I don't know. When she's mad- or drunk- she's just- too much"

"Have you tried to break up with her?"

"She won't let me. She needs me. She wants us to be together for a really long time. I don't know why she chose me out of everyone- but she just- she kind of needs someone right now. To be there for her- to be her boyfriend"

Blaine nodded then held Kurt's hand.

"Do you like me?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said softly.

"I really like you too. A lot"

Kurt felt his heart pounding.

"I can wait," said Blaine.

"I don't want to wait. I don't want you to wait,"

There was just silence.

"Is it cheating if the relationship isn't real?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," said Blaine.

More silence.

"You know what Blaine! She loves someone else! She's- she's just- not letting me have anything. She's even hanging out with the person today- and- and-" Kurt started. "I still feel guilty!"

Blaine didn't know what to say.

"Blaine- I've waited so long for someone like you. And you finally come- and everything feels so perfect- this just isn't fair."

"I don't know what to tell you Kurt. I mean- I want to tell you- we should just be together and just keep it a secret- but I don't know"

Kurt nodded.

"I think- I think-" Kurt started but he stopped and found himself leaning into Blaine again, kissing him.

"Are you sure about this Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I just want to be with you Blaine," said Kurt.

"Me too".

The two of them went in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! KLAINE :D<strong>

**I LOVE THEM!**

**I hope you guys loved this chapter.**

**The thing about Quinn's song is- I know it sucks. Its just that I had to use arms cause I already wrote it into the story and I wanted to do another mash up- so you know. Oh well. **

**And I know I know- not a lot of Puckelberry- but still it was a Klaine-centered chapter! Hells yes!**

**I can't say that there's any Puckelberry next chapter sadly :( But there will be more Klaine and Santana/Rachel interaction (strangely not horrible).**

**There's some Quam and Quinn goes on her date. **

**And something really bad is going to happen. I'm not telling what though. (its nothing sexually bad)**

**I can't really give away much more. I hope you guys will enjoy it. :) **

**Keep on reviewing (unless you don't want to- but I always appreciate it!)**

**Oh and SEASON 3 PROMO ONLINE! HELL YEAH! **


	12. Fraternizing With The Enemy

**Chapter 12- Fraternizing With The Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pretty Little Liars**

**Guys! I am so sorry I didn't update last week! I meant to but I got so caught up in school work :( Sophomore year sucks!**

**Please forgive me for that. I wish I could say this chapter had lots of Puckelberry in it to make up for that but it doesn't :( But I swear next chapter will have A LOT! (this one kind of focuses more on the other couples) but trust me this chapter does have a lot of drama in it**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Glee starts in two days :) Yay (not so yay on Sam leaving :( now there's no chance of Quam :( that sucks) **

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down at breadsticks. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening.<p>

"Hey Quinn," a voice said.

She looked over her side. There was Sam with Mercedes on his side.

"Hi," she said forcing a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"I- I'm meeting someone,"

All of the sudden Eduardo walked up to him. He was grinning. Quinn's fist was clenched under the table.

"Hi," he said to the three of them and sat down in front of Quinn. "I'm Eduardo," he said holding his hand out to Sam.

Sam shook it a little confused. He looked at Quinn who looked extremely upset.

"Well we should go," said Mercedes. "Bye". Then she dragged Sam away. Quinn noticed him looking concerned.

"Are they going out?" Eduardo asked.

Quinn just glared at him.

"Weird couple. You like him don't you?"

Quinn's expression remained the same.

"Okay Quinn. This doesn't have to be weird. At least I'm seeing you again- I'm not some douche who just bangs girls and never sees them again"

"No- your a douche who begs girls for sex with money"

"You needed it. I was doing you a favor"

"That's not douchey at all"

"Quinn- I'm not a bad guy okay? Can you just give me another chance?"

"No"

"Come on Quinn. Be nice,"

The waitress walked up to them.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked handing them their menus.

"I'm fine," said Quinn.

"I'll have a beer" said Eduardo.

"Can I see your I.D."

Eduardo laughed and took his out.

"Why does everyone always think I'm underage?"

The waitress walked away. Quinn glanced at his card. He was twenty four. Quinn covered her mouth. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"What's wrong babe?"

"No! No! We are not on nickname basis! We will never be there!"

Eduardo made a face at her.

"Chill out Quinn. Its okay. We're just talking"

Quinn's eyes were stinging. She couldn't stop flashing back to that night. That one night. That stupid night.

"So how's cheerleading going?"

"Why do you care so much about my cheerleading"

"I think its interesting"

Quinn raised her eyebrow at him.

"The only people who think cheerleading is interesting is my coach, the rest of the cherrios, and anyone who wants to be on the cherrios. The rest of them are just per-"

"Cherrios? You're called the cherrios? That's so cute! Did your coach come up with that?"

Quinn sighed.

"Yeah- if you knew her you wouldn't think anything she did was cute"

The waitress came back to the table and put down their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Not yet," said Eduardo.

The waitress walked away. Eduardo pushed the beer to Quinn.

"What are you doing?" she asked glaring at him.

"Come on. You're stressed. You like a boy who's dating some bitch and your always beating yourself up about everything,"

"Shut up"

"Come on Quinn"

He pushed the beer to her.

"I'm eighteen" she said.

Eduardo laughed.

"Come on! Don't tell me you haven't gotten drunk before. I've heard about you"

"I am never telling Frannie anything ever again"

Eduardo grinned.

"Come on. Its just one beer. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Yeah- I know that line. 'Oh Quinn- its just one wine cooler. No- no- I have a condom'"

"Its not like that Quinn,"

"Okay then- explain last time"

"Come on Quinn. We're just talking. That's all that's happening. I mean- how buzzed can you get off of one beer?"

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"You know you want it"

"No I don't!"

Eduardo popped the lid off and held it up to her.

"I'm driving," he said.

"I'll drive," Quinn said.

"Do you really want to see me drunk? Really?"

"Can't we just give it back?"

"I already opened it"

Quinn shut her eyes and drew a breath. This wasn't happening.

"You wouldn't want it to go to waste Quinn".

Quinn sighed and took the bottle from him. She took a sip. Her throat burned.

She looked across the table. Eduardo was just sitting there grinning at her. She wanted to slap him. Punch him. Kick him in the balls. Anything she could think of.

* * *

><p>Santana wiped her eyes and looked into the mirror. Her makeup was all smudged and ugly. Her mascara was running.<p>

"Hummel," she muttered under her breath.

Where was he? Wasn't he usually there? Oh yeah- he thought she was with Brittany. Brittany who had left her like- fifty text messages. Brittany who liked someone else. Brittany- Brittany- Brittany.

Santana wiped her eyes again and picked up her phone. She dialed Kurt's number.

The phone rang. Santana tapped her nails against the floor. Why wasn't Kurt picking up.

"Come on Hummel," she said to no one in particular.

Then it went to his voicemail. She hung up the phone and threw it onto the ground. What the hell! Why wasn't he picking up his phone in her time of need? What else could be so friggen important?

* * *

><p>Kurt felt Blaine's hands running through his hair and for the first time in his life he didn't care. Everything felt right for once. He felt better and better each time Blaine's lips pushed down onto his.<p>

Kurt didn't even know how long this had been going on. He didn't care. He could do this forever. But then something interrupted them. The front door slammed shut. Kurt's eyes shot open.

"Kurt! I'm home!" Finn yelled.

Kurt and Finn had made a pact always to alert each other when they came home. Kurt had walked in on Finn and Quinn and Finn and Rachel one to many times. Although, now that it was Rachel he only ended up walking in on them making out. Kurt was grateful for Rachel being a prude. He actually sometimes complimented her on it when they would have their boy talks.

Kurt immediately pushed Blaine off of him. Blaine quickly sat down on the couch a few inches away from Kurt crossing his legs and straightening his shirt out.

"Brother," Kurt whispered smoothing out his hair.

Finn walked into the room.

"Oh hey," he said to Blaine smiling.

"Hey," Blaine said back.

Kurt bit his lip trying not to take really deep breaths.

"Are mom and dad home?" Finn asked Kurt.

Kurt shook his head.

"Still at work," he breathed out.

Finn nodded.

"So... are you going to be in here for a while- because I kind of was going to play xbox live with Puck,"

"No way! You have xbox live! That's awesome! I keep begging my parents to get me that" said Blaine.

Finn grinned.

"Yeah," he said.

There was a little bit of silence for a moment. Finn kind of wanted Blaine and Kurt to leave but they just sat on the couch.

"So can I play xbox?" Finn asked.

"Ughhh..." said Kurt looking at Blaine. "Could you- give us a minute? There's some cheetos in the kitchen if you want"

"Really?" Finn asked.

Kurt never let him have cheetos.

"Yeah"

"Awesome!" Finn ran out of the room.

"That will keep him away for a while," said Kurt.

"Cool," said Blaine who then leaned in for a quick kiss.

Kurt blushed.

"Let's go to my room. He's less likely to barge in there," said Kurt.

Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>"And- and then he was like 'you can't look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't cheat on me' or something. And then- he just- he just walked away" Quinn sobbed. "And he just started dating this skank Santana! That bitch! Bitch! Bitch! BITCH!"<p>

A few people looked at her.

"Hey- um- maybe we should get out of here. I'll pay for dinner," said Eduardo.

"You'll pay for a lot of things" Quinn muttered.

After paying for the food Eduardo helped Quinn out of the restaurant and into his car. Tears started streaming down Quinn's face.

"You know I used to have abs! Before I got pregnant! Now I just have these stretch marks!"

"They're not that bad"

Quinn blew a piece of hair out of her face and crossed her arms.

"Oh right. You saw,"

"So- um- I kind of assumed you would be one of the more fun drunk people- but you're just angry about everything"

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT ANGRY ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

"Okay- so like how drunk are you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know. Are you drunk enough to not care about this," Eduardo said.

"Care about what!"

Then he leaned over and kissed her. Quinn just smiled. Eduardo started to lean in more when something hit his nose. He cupped it with his hands. He looked down.

"Shit Quinn! I'm bleeding!"

Then her hand slapped him across the face. He put his hands over his face. Quinn's fist impacted with his stomach. He bent over. She punched him in the face again.

"STOP!" He screamed out.

She started to take another swing at him when he pinned her arms against the car door.

"All I did was kiss you. That was it!"

"You did a lot more than kiss me you douche bag!"

"It was your choice"

"Like I had one! You would just be there all night with your money saying 'screw me Quinn please! Please!'"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" Quinn screamed. "You've ruined me! People notice I've changed! I always feel sick! I always feel disgusted with myself! YOU DID THAT!"

"We could've stopped any time"

"That's not true! That's not true at all!"

Eduardo pressed his lips into hers.

"You didn't stop me now," he said with an evil look on his face.

Quinn didn't even think but she slammed her knee into his jaw. Eduardo screamed out in pain letting go of her arms.

"_Blood blood_" Quinn's mind said.

She felt dizzy.

"Oh no- oh no," she said. She started hyperventilating as Eduardo clamped his hand over his mouth screaming out in pain.

Quinn couldn't stop crying. Her heart was racing. Her chest was pounding. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Santana- I'm- I'm really confused. Why are you calling me?" Rachel asked.<p>

"Because- your the only other one who knows! So get your ass over here!" Santana screamed.

"But- but-"

"Just get over here"

"Santana you tried to kill me last night"

"I do that to a lot of people- NOW GET OVER HERE!"

Santana hung up her phone. Why did everyone have to be so complicated?

* * *

><p>Santana opened the door to a terrified looking Rachel.<p>

"Just get in the house!" she yelled pulling Rachel inside with her.

She walked over to some chairs with her.

"She likes someone else," Santana said crying. Rachel shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm really sorry Santana"

"And Kurt isn't picking up his phone,"

"Oh he's probably hanging out with someone. He doesn't like to use his phone when he's with a friend. He's really polite that way-"

"I don't care Berry"

Rachel looked down.

"How do I get her to take interest in me. How do I cope with these feelings. I mean- your like the perfect person to talk to. Your an expert on people liking other people over you,"

Rachel cleared her throat.

"What?" Santana asked.

Rachel just shook her head.

"You know what! Never mind with this therapeutic shit. You suck at it. Tell me a bunch of shit to distract me,"

"Um- okay. Like what?"

"I'll ask you questions"

"Okay..."

"Have you and Finn done it already?"

Rachel's face turned red.

"No!"

"Why?"

"I'm not ready for that"

"Are you really still a virgin Berry?"

Rachel nodded.

"Live a little!"

Rachel bit her lip.

"Rachel- please. Get laid. Its exhausting to look at you"

"But- but- I'm not ready"

"BS!"

"What?"

"Maybe your just with the wrong person"

"No way! I love Finn"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah- Rachel- love is idiotic. Love is the stupidest thing ever!"

"Can we talk about something else! Please!"

"Fine, fine" said Santana rolling her eyes. "So what's going on behind the scenes?"

"What?"

"You know. When Finn isn't around"

"What are you trying to say Santana?"

"There's something going on with you and Puck"

"That is not true at all!"

Santana just laughed.

"If not now- it will happen soon"

"No it won't Santana. I love Finn"

"I thought we were past that love crap"

"Am I allowed to leave" Rachel said getting up.

"NO!"

Rachel sighed and sat back down. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up to the sound of loud alarms and flashing lights. She felt like she was in someone's arms. Eduardo was being taken care of in an ambulance car. He had a black eye and a broken nose. It also looked like a couple of his teeth were missing and his lip was split. What had just happened?<p>

The only thing Quinn remembered was Eduardo sitting down with her at breadsticks.

"Where am I?" she slurred. Then she looked up. Her heart melted. It was Sam.

"Your in my car" he said. He didn't remove his arms from around her or try to get her up from leaning on him.

"Why are- I thought- what happened?"

"I don't know Quinn. I just saw the way you looked with that guy and it really bugged me. So I came back here and I heard someone screaming in a car and I found the two of you in there. You were passed out and he was just a wreak so I called the police".

Quinn looked at him in disbelief, then remembered the way Eduardo looked.

"Hey- um- Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I- did I do that to him?"

"I'm not sure Quinn" Sam's arms tightened around her.

"Thank you Sam," Quinn said softly.

* * *

><p>"So wait Berry. Your telling me that you've only gotten to second base"<p>

"Yes..."

"With who?"

"Finn... once"

"Once?"

"Yeah..."

"That really sucks Berry,"

"Sorry"

Rachel looked down at her phone. It was midnight! She had been here for hours!

"Santana are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Santana shot up and dragged Rachel into the kitchen with her. She began to go through the cabinets and pull out chocolate bars, m&m's, reeses, marshmallows, potato chips, chettos, ritz crackers, poptarts, and anything else in there that was fattening. "Hey Berry. Do you know how to make macaroni and cheese?"

"Santana I'm a vegan"

"Make it" Santana said pushing the box into Rachel's hands.

Then Santana went the the freezer and pulled out an unopened tub of chocolate ice cream. Rachel stood there shocked at how much Santana was eating.

"Ugh... Santana. Do you usually eat like this?"

"Make me my food Berry!"

Rachel read the ingredients on the box and tried her best to put it together. She then brought a bowl of it over to Santana who was excessively eating popcorn that she had drowned in chocolate syrup. She took the bowl from Rachel and began eating.

"Santana... you need to stop," Rachel said trying to take a few of the bags off of the table.

"No Berry!" Santana sobbed. "I am not worth this body! She doesn't like this body enough"

"Oh..."

"You know what Berry! Make me some coffee! I hear it stunts your growth!"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"She likes hobbits!"

"Excuse me?"

"She likes stupid little short boys who wear too much hair gel!"

"Are you- are you talking about Blaine?"

"Do not say that name in this house!"

"Sorry. Well Santana- I don't think he likes Brittany so you have nothing to worry about"

"BUT SHE LIKES HIM!"

"Yeah- but it could just be a little crush you know. She could get over it and realize- that its actually you that she wants"

Both of them stopped for a moment.

"Fine- but do I get to finish my mac and cheese?"

"Sure Santana"

* * *

><p>Kurt looked down at his phone. This could not be happening.<p>

_Kurtie,_

_ I see you've finally got some boy lip action that you will actually be able to remember. Yes- I did sit through all of it. But it was worth it. I got pictures. What would happen if Santana saw these? Or the people at school? What would your dad think if he saw you passionately making out with Blaine... added to the other pictures I have of you and Santana. I don't think that would go over well with him. I want you to mash up your songs and perform it a day after Santana. Make sure to look at your precious Blaine. And make sure Santana sees the performance. I think Blaine might like it. But... I am 100% sure Santana will not. After all she was in need of you tonight... and you weren't there. That's gonna suck when you see her. _

_ G_

_ P.S. Guess who she made come over instead_

Kurt looked at his phone. At all the pictures. Normally he would kind of think it was a little awesome he had pictures- but not if they were in the wrong hands. And then the songs. How the heck was he going to mash up "Fall" by Michelle Branch and "Wonderwall" by Oasis? And then why was Santana upset? Who was with her? What happened to Brittany?

He looked down at his phone. 10 texts from Santana and four missed calls. He was a dead man.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Drama! <strong>

**I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update the next one sooner. (Sorry for the wait)**

**So spoilers:**

**More Quam**

**Kurt/Rachel friendship**

**Some Phantom of The Opera**

**And... PUCKELBERRY! HELL YEAH GUYS! ITS GONNA BE AWESOME!**


	13. No One Knows How It Feels

**Chapter 13- No One Knows How It Feels**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or pretty little liars**

**Yay! Glee's back. No Sam though. Its starting to get really weird writing these because the story is changing so much with the new episodes but I'll try my best. (by the way BLAINE IS AT MCKINLEY HELL YES!)**

**And okay... I was really mad about the Emmy's. Seriously Chris Colfer lost to Ty Burlle? I mean I love Modern Family don't get me wrong but seriously! Chris Colfer had such an amazing year and he doesn't get an emmy? There is something wrong with this world!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I always appreciate them. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. There's some Puckelberry in it to make up for the last chapter. **

**Hope you love it.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Rachel whispered into her phone. She checked to make sure Santana was still asleep.<p>

"Why are you whispering?"

"Shhh- be quiet. I need to talk to you,"

"Okay," Kurt said a little softer.

"I need you to get over to Santana's house right now,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm here"

"Rachel! Why are you-"

"Shh! Kurt! When you yell your voice gets really high pitched and girls wake up when they hear high pitched noises because of evolution"

"What?"

"So they can wake up for their babies when they're screaming"

"Rachel..."

"Kurt- just get over here"

"I don't know... is she mad at me? I kind of accidentally didn't answer her phone last night"

"Just get over here Kurt!"

"But..."

"Please!"

Kurt sighed.

"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Thanks Kurt. Thank you thank you thank you!"

* * *

><p>Sam helped Quinn walk into her house. The lights were on.<p>

"Quinn! Where the hell were you last night!" Frannie screamed then she looked at Sam. "Where's Eduardo?"

"The hospital," said Sam.

Frannie's face went pale.

"What! Why!"

"I don't know," said Sam.

"Is he okay? What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He looks like he got beat up or something. Quinn doesn't remember what happened. She was out when I found them,"

Quinn watched Frannie screaming frantically and grabbing her purse and running out of the house.

"That's my sister," Quinn explained.

Sam nodded.

He helped her up the stairs to her room and put her down on her bed sitting next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little dizzy- but I'll be fine," said Quinn looking into his eyes. They were so pretty.

Sam smiled at her, pitifully.

"My sister set me up with Eduardo. He's a jerk though. I didn't want to be on the date with him" Quinn explained.

"That sucks," said Sam.

"I think I may have done whatever happened to him. I think he got me drunk- and well- you know how I get when I'm drunk" Quinn said with a weak smile.

Sam laughed.

"Yeah"

At that moment Quinn's mom walked into the room.

"Quin-" she stopped when she saw Sam. "Oh hi Sam. What brings you here?"

"Ugh..." Sam started.

"I got into a little accident on my date," said Quinn. "Sam just was helping me out"

"Oh- Quinny are you okay?"

"Yeah mom. I'm fine"

"What happened?"

"Its nothing mom. Don't worry about it,"

"Quinny-"

"Mom- don't worry about it"

Quinn's mom sighed.

"Well- if you want something to eat there's some cereal downstairs" her mom said.

"Okay mom," said Quinn.

Quinn's mom left the room.

"Well.. I should probably go. My family's probably worried about me too," said Sam.

Quinn nodded.

"I'll see you at school on monday" said Sam.

"Yeah"

Sam hugged her, longer than he normally did. Then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Feel better Quinn," he said.

Then he walked away. Quinn felt completely love struck.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at Santana's house and knocked on the door. Rachel quietly opened it.<p>

"Hey-" he started.

"Shhh- she's still asleep," said Rachel.

Kurt nodded.

"Wait- Rachel. Why are you even here? You know how dangerous-"

"I know- she forced me to come here"

"Why?"

"She was upset about Brittany. She likes someone else"

"Ugh oh"

"Yeah. She tried to eat all this junk food and made me make her macaroni and cheese,"

"That's really not good,"

"I know! And she also asked me all of these questions and kept on making fun of me,"

"She does that"

The two of them started to walk into the house when Kurt tripped over his shoelace and let out a very unmanly scream.

"WHO'S THERE!" Santana's voice yelled from her room.

"Oh shit," Kurt said getting up.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BERRY!"

Santana's footsteps pounded closer to them. She walked into the room and started to open her mouth when her eyes met Kurt. His face turned pale.

"Hummel- you finally decided to stop by!"

"Sorry- my phone was out of battery"

"Yeah- sure"

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever"

Santana crossed her arms. She looked back and forth from Rachel to Kurt.

"Okay everyone- from now on we all hate Blaine"

"What!" Kurt said a little to quickly.

"He's a jerk! He doesn't deserve any of our friendship okay! He's just- stupid. We need to run him out of Glee club- or the school. Which ever one is easier" Santana said.

Kurt's heart was pounding.

"Santana- you don't even know him. Why are you being like this?" Kurt asked.

Santana glared at him.

"So is Blaine your friend or something Hummel! Huh! Well not anymore!"

"You can't tell me who I get to be friends with Santana"

Santana raised her eyebrows at him.

"What is this really about?" he asked.

Santana took a breath.

"Brittany likes him," Rachel said.

Kurt's heart pounded. This really wasn't good.

"He's- he's not into Brittany though," said Kurt.

Santana looked at him, her eyes watery.

"You know what- you two- just do whatever you want. I don't want you here anymore" she said.

"Santana..." Rachel started.

"I want to be alone"

Santana pointed to the door. Rachel and Kurt sighed and made their way out the door.

"She really does love Brittany doesn't she?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" said Kurt.

"If you love someone its hard for you to see them be hurt," said Rachel.

Kurt nodded. Rachel looked at him and noticed he looked really upset. She then said something she had sworn never to say to him again.

"Kurt... do you want to give me a make over?"

* * *

><p>Quinn crossed her arms as she watched Frannie and her husband helping Eduardo back into the house.<p>

His perfect nose was broken. One of his perfect pretty eyes was swollen and purple. Two of his perfect white teeth were now gone and now had cotton in their place. His perfect lips were now slightly swollen with a slight cut on the bottom. He looked horrible.

Quinn couldn't stop feeling like this was her fault but her memory was blank. But in her dream last night she had seen these images of him going in for a couple kisses and pinning her against the car door. She wanted to feel like this didn't actually happen- but her wrists had been a little red for a while.

Frannie and her husband left the room to go make him something to eat.

"We got in a car crash," he said.

Quinn nodded but- it couldn't be true. His cars appearance had been perfect from what she saw. Maybe it was on the other side of the car.

"I banged my head into the dashboard," Eduardo said. "You weren't wearing a seatbelt and you could've flown through the windshield but..."

Quinn looked at him. Was he trying to tell her that he saved her? She felt a little smile come to her face.

"That is complete BS" she said with a laugh.

"What?"

"How could you save me if you hit the dashboard? Wouldn't you have been knocked out?"

"No- no- I meant before. When I pushed you back I hit the dashboard. And I wish I had been knocked out. It hurt like hell"

"Why did I pass out then?"

Eduardo shrugged.

"Maybe just out of shock. Are you usually good around blood?"

"Quinn has this weird phobia of it. She's one of those people who passes out when she sees it," Frannie said walking into the room with Eduardo's food and placing it in front of him. She looked at Quinn. "You should be thanking Eduardo. He saved your life"

Quinn felt her heart drop. Did he really? Why? Something just didn't feel right. But Frannie was saying it to- and Frannie wouldn't ever lie about something like that to her. Yeah she was a bitch- but not like that.

She didn't want to believe this- but it had to be true. She sighed.

"Thank you," she told Eduardo.

He grinned at her.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow- that actually looks really great. I've always been really scared of eyelash curlers" said Rachel admiring her now curled eyelashes.<p>

"Trust me- they are worth it. They can do things mascara just can't" Kurt said beginning to apply her lip gloss.

Kurt seemed a lot happier now that he had a make over to distract him. Plus Rachel had let him go through her clothes and sort out the cute from the ugly and how to make the cute actually look cute.

The ugly pile was really big.

"So Finn told me he was planning to have the football team come over for a celebratory party at our place on tuesday if they win their first game. I think its a horrible idea- especially since our parents are out that night" said Kurt. "He told me to bring some of the cherrios! I'm going to have to make sure to barricade my room"

He held up a paper towel to her.

"Blot you lips," he said.

Rachel did as told.

"Yeah- he said something about that to me," said Rachel. "He said I could come and that he promised me he wouldn't get drunk"

Kurt nodded.

"You can always just hang out with me if he does. I really do not want to be around those Neanderthals while their drunk"

"Don't worry- I probably will be right by your side all night. Most of the people on the Cherrios hate me".

"This is how we know we're better than them," Kurt said touching up her eyeshadow.

Rachel smiled. At that moment the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Finn," Rachel said grinning.

Kurt and Rachel made their way downstairs and Rachel opened the door. Finn was waving a movie around.

"Look Rachel! Puck found Phantom of The Opera! He said he wanted to see it and he drove me here so you know- if you don't mind" said Finn.

"Oh good! Okay!" said Rachel.

"Hey Kurt" said Finn.

Kurt smiled back. Finn walked into the room.

"I'll go get the DVD player set up," said Finn rushing into the other room.

"Finn no! Your not supposed to be around DVD players!" Kurt said rushing after him.

Rachel started to walk after them when Puck walked up to the door. He looked at Rachel for a moment.

"Wow Rachel. You look really great," he said.

Rachel blushed.

"Thanks Kurt gave me a make over"

Rachel then realized that Finn hadn't even noticed.

"Everyone's told me about Phantom of the Opera. They said it was actually kind of violent and stuff. It sounded pretty cool"

Rachel laughed.

"Its no Sweeny Todd but yeah- its pretty cool"

Puck smiled and the two walked into the living room to find Kurt yelling at Finn.

"What did you do!"

"I don't know! I didn't do anything! It just isn't working"

"Rachel was your DVD player always broken?" Kurt asked.

Rachel looked at Finn and sighed.

"Yep"

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Was this true? Did Eduardo really save her life? Why couldn't she remember?<p>

Right- she was probably drunk. Why was she drunk though? Maybe she caused the accident. Her phone beeped. What was going on? What had she done!

_Quinny, _

_ I so saw this coming. He only tried to kiss you and look at what you did. Once again Quinn Fabrey screws up. Nice job._

_ G_

Quinn screamed.

"What did I do!" she yelled to her phone.

Her phone beeped again.

_You know what you did_

* * *

><p>Everyone stared in disbelief as the movie popped up on the screen.<p>

"Kurt- you did it," Rachel said surprised.

Puck looked at Kurt quizzically. Normally he would avoid all conversation with him- but this was weird.

"How the hell did you do that Hummel?" he asked.

"I work at my dad's car shop. I know my stuff" Kurt said.

"Thanks so much Kurt" Rachel said giving him a hug.

Puck didn't know why- but he felt a little jealous. That was a perfect way to a girls heart- fixing things for her- and he totally missed out on it! He would have to teach himself how to fix up DVD players sometime.

They all sat down on the couch. Kurt awkwardly sat beside Finn when Puck took the other spot beside Rachel. The last thing they wanted to do was sit next to each other during a romantic film. That could possibly make things even more awkward. Plus, Puck got to sit next to Rachel during a romantic film now.

"Okay- everyone. I am going to warn you that I'm a singer" said Rachel.

"What?" Puck asked laughing.

"When I watch musicals I have to sing along- except at plays. They have problems with people in the audience singing along" Rachel said.

Puck laughed. He didn't think he had ever heard anything cuter in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Think of me<em>

_ Think of me fondly_

_ When we've said goodbye_

_ Remember me once in a while_

_ Please promise me, you'll try_

Puck watched Rachel from his side singing along to the song playing on the movie. He personally thought her voice was better than the actresses.

_Then you'll find that once again you long_

_ To take your heart back and be free_

_ If you'll ever find a moment_

_ Spare a thought for me_

She turned to Finn and put her hand on his shoulder. Puck felt jealous again.

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_ Or as unchanging as the sea_

_ But if you still remember_

_ Stop and think of me_

She got up and Kurt started cheering her on. Puck clapped too. She smiled and laughed looking at him.

_Think of all the things_

_ We've shared and seen_

_ Don't think about the way_

_ Things might have been_

_ Think of me, think of me waking_

_ Silent and resigned_

_ Imagine me trying too hard_

_ To put you from my mind_

He smiled at her and she smiled back. She then faced all of them.

_Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_ Think of those things we'll never do_

_ There will never be a day_

Puck noticed her eyes shifting to him.

_When I won't think of you_

Puck had heard this song before. His sister had made him come to her school talent show to see her with her dance class and this girl did this song. She was nothing compared to Rachel- at all. He remembered the part where this guy just came up on stage and started singing this verse to her. It really kind of reminded him of Rachel when they dated sophomore year. All of the sudden he found himself standing up and singing the verse to her.

_Long ago, it seems so long ago_

_ How young and innocent we were _

_ She may not remember me_

_ But I remember her_

She smiled. He laughed it off so Finn wouldn't flip. He turned to Finn laughing and he just laughed back. He noticed Kurt looking at him. What was his deal? He looked all worried and everything. He turned back forward and noticed Rachel was still looking at him.

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_

_ They have their seasons, so do we_

_ But please promise me that sometimes_

_ You will think-_

The music kind of stopped. All of the sudden Kurt was on the edge of his seat. Finn looked confused. Was she going to do the part? The chic in the talent show completely screwed it up.

Rachel took a deep breath and began to do the part. She put her hand over her chest and closed her eyes. All three boys were mystified. And then her voice suddenly hit this note, higher than Kurt could ever do. Puck had never met anyone who could sing that high. Then she sang the last word- holding it longer than the girl in the video. Kurt and Puck immediately stood up clapping. Finn followed realizing that they were standing up.

Rachel started laughing and taking deep breaths.

Puck knew in that moment that Rachel wasn't just a crush. She wasn't just another girl. She was something different altogether. All Puck wanted to do know was to kiss her and hold her in his arms and never let go so he could tell her how amazing she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay- I made a big bang theory reference.. kinda... that's were I got the thing about the high pitched voice :) (I love that show. its seriously so underrated! Congrats to Jim Parsons for the emmy!)<strong>

**And yay for Puckelberry! Next chapter there will be MORE**

**There will also be some Brittana**

**A certain boyfriend will have to meet the parents**

**There will be some Quam**

**AND MORE PUCKELBERRY! YAY!**

**And a small Klaine part. **

**Hope you guys are going to love it.**

**And I can't wait for Glee next week. Shelby's back... which could actually be a bad thing cause that could mean Quick :(**

**But I heard Kurt's song and its amazing. Blaine's was pretty good too. I hope the leads are either Rachel (Maria) and Kurt (Tony), Rachel (Maria) Puck (Tony) [Prob. won't happen but a girl can dream], or Kurt (Maria) and Blaine (Tony). **

**And I hope Santana comes back as well as Quinn. (speaking of which did anyone else think her friends were the stupidest thing ever. Especially that one who was like 'I'll give you 10 dollars if you let me beat her up')**

**I'll update next weekend. Keep the reviews up (almost at 70!) **


	14. All The Good Ones Are Taken

**Chapter 14- All The Good Ones Are Taken**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee or Pretty Little Liars**

**Yay! I got to update again this week (I don't have school today!) **

**Oh and Glee tuesday was amazing! (Except for the Quick but Puck did some great scenes! And I also was kind of mad at Brittany. this was like the first episode I didn't really like her. And I felt so bad for Kurt :( But I was kind of happy he finally got to use his sai swords!). Next weeks looks really intense! And they're using my favorite song (Fix You!) I just hope they don't use it just for Will and Emma because come on! They don't understand the emotional depth of that song (well Emma might kind of but I think it would be more appropriate for Kurt after what happened)**

**Anyways. Back to the point. I hope you guys love this chapter! Got a lot of Puckelberry into it :D**

**And thank you for the awesome reviews! I love you guys :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana hadn't gotten any sleep that night. She kept on thinking about Brittany. She had texted her so many times. And now she was supposed to sing this song to her. This song about loving her and wanting her to tell her she loves her. She sighed and finally picked up her phone trembling.<p>

"Santana?" Brittany's voice said.

"Hey Britts. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I've just been kind of stressed out lately and everything. Sorry that I snapped at you"

"Its okay"

"No its not. I'm being a bad friend"

Santana choked on the words friend.

"Santana. Your my best friend. You always will be. Don't worry,"

"Just your best friend?"

"Yeah"

"Still?"

"Santana. No matter what happens between us I'll always be your best friend"

Santana sighed. That's not what she had meant.

"Okay Brittany," she said softly. "I gotta go"

"Bye. Maybe we can hang out next weekend"

"Yeah- maybe"

* * *

><p>Puck didn't know exactly how he had become so lucky but somehow he ended up sleeping over at Rachel's house. Yeah- he wasn't allowed in her bedroom- but it was still pretty awesome. Kurt was though- even though he was supposed to be straight or something now- but Puck guessed they were so used to it they both just didn't care.<p>

Finn was sleeping in a chair across from him. Puck just rolled his eyes.

"Noah," a tired voice said behind him.

He turned around. There before him was Rachel like he'd never seen her before. She was wearing an over-sized t-shirt and girly boxer shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"Good your awake" she said happily. She looked over at Finn. "Kurt said it was a bad idea to try to wake him up".

"Yeah- that was good advice" Puck said.

Finn was at his most confused when he was waking up. It was a very large possibility that he would try to attack you thinking you were a burglar.

"Do you want breakfast? I made waffles"

"I love waffles!" Puck said happily.

Rachel laughed.

"I know"

* * *

><p>Puck sat down at the table across from Kurt.<p>

It was really weird seeing his hair all messy and his face without all of his skin care stuff on it. Rachel set down a plate of waffles in front of him.

"Thank you so much! These look awesome," Puck said.

Rachel's face lighted up.

"Is the coffee almost ready?" Kurt groaned.

"Just a few more seconds" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her.

"He needs his coffee before he can actually function," Rachel whispered.

Then the coffee maker beeped. Rachel poured Kurt a cup and put a little bit of milk and a splenda into it. Kurt took the cup and immediately began drinking it.

"Thanks," he said to Rachel.

Puck took a bite of his waffles. They were amazing.

"These are really good Rachel," he said.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

She sat down with them and began eating.

"I thought you were a vegan," Puck said laughing.

"I have a few exceptions". Then she gave him an evil look. "Or could these be vegan waffles?"

* * *

><p>"So how have things been going with that boyfriend of yours?" Santana's dad asked her.<p>

The lopez family were all sitting down for lunch. Santana just felt like going to her bedroom to sulk some more.

"They're good" she said.

"He's not pressuring you or anything?" her mom asked.

"No! Not at all!"

Santana stabbed her fork into a carrot on her plate.

"I was wondering when we're going to get to meet him," her dad said.

Santana looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"You two have been going out for-" her mom said.

"We've been going out for a week" Santana said.

"Well it would be nice to meet him. Maybe you could invite him for dinner,"

"That sounds kind of serious"

"Its just that it would be nice to know who your dating," said her dad.

Santana couldn't imagine introducing Kurt to her parents. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll ask him" she said.

Santana dialed her phone.

"Hi Santana" Kurt said. He sounded scared.

"Look- Hummel- I'm really sorry about yesterday. Can we just forget about that?"

"Ugh..."

"Good! Anyways- you have to come over for dinner tonight to meet my parents"

"What..."

"Hummel- they want to meet you. Just do it okay"

"But I don't know what-"

"Ask Finn or something okay. You need to just do it".

Santana hung up the phone. Kurt stared at his. He looked over at Finn who was just waking up. He quickly snuck out of the room and dialed Blaine's number.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?"

"I can't hang out tonight. I have to meet the parents"

"Ugh oh"

"Yeah"

"I'll be praying for you Kurt"

"Thank you"

He heard Blaine laugh. Kurt smiled.

"How does tuesday after school sound? My parents are going to be at work and Finn is probably going to be out"

"That sounds awesome"

"Good. Well I gotta go. I'll tell you how it went at school tomorrow"

"I'll be waiting"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Kurt hung up the phone. His insides were once filled with happiness again.

* * *

><p>Puck examined Rachel's phantom of the opera mask.<p>

"I was wondering what this was from," he said remembering sophomore year when they almost kissed in her bedroom. He had been kind of stupid with his crush on her back then.

He placed it on the side of his face.

_The phantom of the opera is here_

Rachel laughed.

"That was really good" she said.

"You think?" he said grinning.

Rachel nodded.

"Oh- um I'm going to my callback audition next week"

"Really?" Puck said.

Rachel nodded.

"I'm actually kind of nervous"

"You're going to do awesome Rachel. You are probably the best actor I've ever met"

Rachel blushed.

"Really?"

"Really"

At that moment Finn barged into the room.

"Oh! There you are!" he said.

"You finally woke up," Rachel said.

"Yeah... what time is it?"

"Its like one" said Rachel.

Puck drew a breath. Leave it to Finn to totally cock-block him.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked into the mirror with his eyes bulging.<p>

"Is it really necessary for me to wear this hideous GAP shirt?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt! You can't show up in one of your fashion tops. Its supposed to be casual" said Finn.

"I can do casual"

"No Kurt- you can't"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Why am I even taking fashion advice from you in the first place Mr. Flanel!"

"Hey! Chill Kurt! I like my clothes"

"Please avoid saying that ever again. I might just have to call the fashion police"

"There are fashion police?"

Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"Okay anyways- you get to the door. You be polite to her parents"

"I know Finn"

"Try not to talk to them about cheerleading"

"Why?"

"Just don't"

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror again. This was the worst outfit ever. It was completely cliche going over to meet the parents attire.

"Okay- and just don't do anything stupid,"

Kurt wanted to hit himself on the head.

"Are you ready for this?" Finn asked.

"No," said Kurt.

* * *

><p>"You must be Kurt" Mrs. Lopez said kissing him on the cheek.<p>

"Its nice to meet you," Mr. Lopez said holding out his hand.

"Its nice to meet you too" Kurt said nervously.

"Kurt!" Santana squealed running over to him and giving him a big hug.

He awkwardly hugged her back. She gave him a really big smile. If he wasn't scared of her and her parents weren't right there he would've cracked up. She pointed her finger to her cheek and pursed her lips. Her parents didn't see. Kurt kissed her on the cheek.

"You look really pretty Santana," he said.

Kurt honestly thought this. For once she was wearing something he could appreciate.

Eventually they got into the house and then to the dinner table. Kurt noticed Santana's parents eyes were on him the whole time.

"So you do Glee club with Santana. Yes- I think I've seen you in some of the performances" her mom said.

"Kurt is a really good singer. He's one of our best. We're going to try to convince Mr. Schuester to let him have a duet at sectionals together because you know its always Rachel and Finn," said Santana with a laugh.

Kurt did not recall ever discussing this with Santana.

"That sounds like a great idea," Mrs. Lopez said.

"Yeah- that Schuester guy needs more variety. I mean last year at sectionals when he gave you that solo was amazing" said Mr. Lopez.

"Yeah it really was. Santana does Amy Whinehouse really well" said Kurt.

Santana smiled at him.

"All of my friends are always saying that," said Mrs. Lopez. "They always say she could be the next Amy Winehouse".

Kurt bit his tongue. Santana kicked his foot under the table.

After that Santana's parents started asking him questions about college and what he was planning to do with his life. Finally Santana and her mom started to clear the dishes off of the table and went to the kitchen to clean them. All of the sudden Mr. Lopez turned to Kurt. Kurt went pale when he saw the expression on his face.

"Listen here Kurt- you seem like a good kid and all but let me lay down some rules"

Oh no- it was the talk.

"You treat my daughter with respect okay. You don't pressure her- you take care of her"

"Of course Mr. Lopez" Kurt said. That was pretty much all he did was take care of her.

"I want you to tell me honestly- have you ever had sex with my daughter?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you had sex with my daughter"

"No. We barely even kiss" Kurt said.

He knew he had no reason to be scared- but Mr. Lopez was a scary man.

"Good. I'd like you to keep it that way"

Kurt nodded.

"And just remember this- don't break her heart or I'll-"

"Hey dad!" Santana said rushing into the room. Kurt took a breath relieved. "Don't scare Kurt. He's nice. He won't do anything okay"

"I'm just making sure"

"Okay daddy"

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't believe Eduardo was still at their house. She tried to spend as much time in her room as possible. He would smile at her all the time and talk to her and everything and it was really weirding her out. She was supposed to hate him! Why was he being so fricken nice! Why couldn't she hate him anymore?<p>

It was the stupid story.

Why'd he have to save her life. Now she had to be nice to him.

Her phone rang. She sighed. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone but it could be an emergency. She never knew when this "G" guy was going to snap.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Quinn"

It was Sam. A smile quickly came to her face.

"Hey Sam"

"I wanted to see how you were feeling"

"I'm doing better. I still can't really remember what happened though"

"That's a shame"

"Yeah"

It really was.

"I was wondering if you know... maybe we could hang out sometime and catch up"

Was he really saying this? This wasn't happening. Quinn smiled.

"I'd love to"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Okay! Awesome! How does tuesday sound? We could get some ice cream or something"

"Tuesday would be great. Coach Sylvester is going to be out that day"

"Great. Well I gotta go now. I hope you feel better. I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Thanks. I'll see you at school"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Quinn fell back on her bed smiling. Suddenly everything seemed a whole lot better.

* * *

><p>"They liked me?"<p>

"Yes Hummel. They liked you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"What did they say?"

"That you were probably the best guy I've ever brought home"

"Seriously? Who else have you brought home"

"Sam and like two other guys. They've also met Puck- but they thought we were just friends"

"Okay- so out of all of your boyfriends they're in love with the fake one"

"Yep. You know how they say all the good ones are gay"

"Thank you"

"Whatever Hummel"

Santana hung up the phone. Kurt looked down at his. So her parents loved him and her dad would kill him if he hurt her. This was kind of bad.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't stop staring at the mask. Just a few hours ago Puck had been in her room wearing it. She smiled thinking of the way he was grinning at her. And the way he knew the lyrics to that song. And how her eyes kept on going over to him while she was singing. And how he looked while he was sleeping on the couch. How he was hugging his pillow like a teddy bear. The way he noticed her make over. Everything.<p>

He was always there for her. He was always nice to her. Did he like her? Was it possible that she liked him?

That couldn't be a possibility. She loved Finn. Puck was just a friend. A really good friend.

She was just getting used to having a friend that was all. That was all any of this was. It had happened with Kurt too. There were moments were she may have had a little crush on him. She was over that though. It was probably just the same thing. It would pass. Finn never had to know. Puck was just going to be one of those friends that you dated once but just stayed friends with. It had to happen sometimes right? Not all friendships turned into relationships. Like Kurt had that new friend Blaine- but hello he was dating Santana! Kind of...

And Quinn was friends with Sam after they dated. Things weren't weird between them. Santana even told Brittany she loved her and well- things weren't great but they were still friends. Okay- no that example sucked.

Rachel tried to think. "_Oh!_" she thought. "_pretty in pink!_". Duckie had a crush on Andie and he totally was still friends with her in the end and let her go to that Blaine guy. Even thought that wasn't the original ending- and Rachel and Kurt had both agreed they should've kept the original ending- it was still a good example! Rachel had nothing to worry about. She and Puck would have that friendship everyone wants! They would prove everyone wrong. Like Harry and Hermione- even though Rachel wanted them together too...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Apology To Anyone I Have Offended:<span> Okay... I'm really sorry about the dig about Amy Winehouse. I love her- it was just kind of an in the moment kind of thing. So if it makes anyone upset I completely understand. I am planning to make a tribute to her later in the story though to kind of make up for it. I was having a hard time writing the kurt meeting the parents part and I wanted to find a way to bring up the 'santana's parents don't know about her' thing again. Please forgive me if this upset you in any way.**

**Anyways. Other than that I hope you guys liked the chapter :)**

**Now... I know I have been giving you spoilers and everything but I'm not going to this time. The next chapter is REALLY big. That's all I'm going to say. :) **

**So you'll have to wait until this weekend. I hope that you guys are going to enjoy it. Sorry about the lack of spoilers (I hate surprises too). **


	15. We Do Stupid Things When We're Drunk

**Chapter 15: We Do Stupid Things When We're Drunk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or pretty little liars**

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews on the last chapter!**

**Okay! Here it is! (I almost forgot to post it!) I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

><p>It was a normal school day. Kurt and Santana walked hand and hand around school- both secretly looking at the real people they wanted. When they came up to Brittany trying to flirt with Blaine- Kurt seemed to be the only one who noticed how uncomfortable Blaine looked.<p>

Quinn Fabrey had reverted back to her normal proud and confident self. No one really knew why but they knew she was once again on top and everyone had to worship her. Even while watching her no one notice the look she exchanged with Sam in the hallway. Not even Mercedes.

Rachel and Finn once again seemed like a happy couple to the world- but that could or could not be completely true. Rachel liked to think it was.

Puck was the only kind of weird one. He seemed unusually happy and not that scary. He had managed to go most of the day without tormenting someone. People were very grateful for this and decided not to ask questions.

Puck, Finn, and Santana were happy because it had been a while since "G" texted them. This was slightly weird to Puck and Santana but they decided to just enjoy it while they could.

And then Glee club came and all of the sudden Santana's happiness had completely gone. She remembered that she had to sing her song to Brittany today. Kurt and Rachel looked at her supportively as she made her way in front of the Glee club. Mr. Schue seemed happy that she was going through with the assignment.

Santana clutched the microphone nervously. She couldn't believe that she had to do this. She looked at Brittany who just smiled back at her. She took a breath and began to sing.

_I've made up my mind_

_ I don't need to think it over_

_ If I'm wrong I am right_

_ I don't need to look no further_

_ This ain't lust _

_ I know this is love_

Brittany was still just smiling.

_My friends say your so into me_

_ And that you need me desperately_

She turned to Kurt who kind of went a little pale. She turned back to Brittany.

_But I need to hear it straight from you_

_ If you want me to believe it's true_

_ I've been waiting for so long it hurts_

_ I wanna hear you say the words _

_ Please_

She saw Brittany's happy expression slowly fade when she sang the last line of the verse.

_I need to know if I should give up_

_ Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_ Even if they lead no where?_

_ I need to hear you say_

_ You need me all the way_

_ Should I leave it there?_

_ Oh if you love me so_

_ Don't let me be the last to know_

Santana looked down at her microphone holding it with both hands. She took a deep breath and looked back up at the club.

_If I tell the world_

_ I'll never say enough_

_ 'Cause it was not said to you_

_ And that's exactly what I need to do_

She looked back at Brittany.

_I feel it in the way you touch_

Santana ran her hand over arm. Then shook her head looking down while she said:

_But till you say the words it's not enough_

She looked back up.

_Should I leave it there?_

_ Come on tell me your in love_

She looked at Brittany.

_Please_

Brittany looked really upset now. Santana felt like she could cry.

_I need to know if I should give up _

_ Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_ Even if they lead no where?_

_ I need to hear you say_

_ You need me all the way_

_ Should I leave it there?_

_ Oh if you love me so_

_ Don't let me be the last to know_

_ I build myself up_

_ And fly around in circles_

_ Wait then as my heart drops_

_ And my back begins to tingle_

_ Finally_

_ Could this be?_

She couldn't stand the look on Brittany's face any longer. She looked away from her and made eye contact with Kurt starting to walk up to him forcing herself to grin.

_Come on baby_

_ Come on darling_

She sat next to him and ran her hand over his shoulder

_Oh yeah_

She leaned towards him still grinning.

_Come on let me be the one_

_ Come on now_

She pointed a finger at herself while she sang:

_I need to hear you say_

_ If it would be a waste_

She stood up and looked at everyone- her eyes finally falling on Brittany.

_If I knew my place_

_ Should I leave it there?_

_ Should I give up_

_ Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_ Even if it leads no where?_

She took a breath and faced forward making her way back down to the center of the room.

_Don't hold back_

_ Just let it go_

She faced the room.

_I need to hear you say_

_ You need me all the way_

_ Should I give up?_

She paused for a moment looking at Brittany. She shook her head. Santana smiled.

_So baby_

_ If you love me_

She winked at Kurt then turned to the rest of the club.

_Don't!_

_ Let me be the last to no-oh-oh_

Everyone applauded for her including Brittany. Santana smiled.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready for the game?" Rachel asked happily.<p>

"I'm so ready!" Finn said walking into the locker room.

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Break a leg" Rachel told him.

Puck smiled.

"You know that actually could happen. How would you feel if it did?" he teased.

Rachel laughed.

"Good luck," she said and gave him a hug.

Puck smiled. He was going to win this game for her.

"Rachel!" Kurt said running up to her. "Its the first football game!"

"I know!"

"I'm so excited for the game!"

"I see you already are pretty energetic for it," Rachel said laughing.

"Yeah- Coach Sylvester makes us drink red bull before every game," Kurt said jumping.

Santana came running up to him doing a cartwheel.

"LET'S DO THIS HUMMEL!"

And Rachel was now given another reason why she never wanted to join Cherrios.

* * *

><p>Tina, Blaine, and Rachel all sat down with each other in the stands. Tina had made a sign that said 'Go Mike!' on it and Rachel was wearing her 'Team Finn' shirt from sophomore year. It was a little tight but she didn't have time to make another one.<p>

The football team came out on the field. Rachel shot up and shouted "GO PUCK AND FINN!" she yelled.

She saw Puck grin at her. She put her hand over her face embarrassed and sat back down.

* * *

><p>The Cherrios were all jumping, clapping, and cheering. Kurt looked up into the stands and smiled at Blaine who smiled back. Quinn looked around for Sam- but he wasn't there so she just continued to try to mimic the rest of the squad's enthusiasm.<p>

The football teams both lined up across the field. Finn was passed the ball and threw it across the field to Puck who caught it and scored a touchdown.

Rachel jumped up screaming and clapping her hands. Blaine and Tina gave her a look. They had seriously never seen her like this before.

* * *

><p>The game went on, the Cherrios energy began to wear off, and the game went into halftime.<p>

Santana made her way over to the bench fanning herself with her hand. Brittany sat beside her.

"Hey Santana" she said.

"Hey Britts".

"I liked your song today"

"Thanks"

"I-" Brittany started but Coach Sylvester walked up to the Cherrios.

"All right everyone! I need you to be louder than the football team! I need the whole school to hear you! I want them to hear you miles away! I want people from different countries calling this school to tell us to shut up! And guess what! We won't"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay! Stop sitting around! Get up and cheer!"

* * *

><p>Halftime ended and the football team walked back out onto the field. Everyone began cheering again. Rachel turned to Tina as the game began.<p>

"Remember when we joined the football team,"

Tina sighed and looked down.

"Yeah- I remember"

Blaine looked at them confused. This Glee club was really interesting.

* * *

><p>Finally the football game came to the last few seconds. The other team's score was only a point behind. Everyone was on the edge of their seats watching. Puck took a deep breath looking at the sweating football players in front of him. They were glaring at him waiting to knock him down. He looked up at Rachel. That wasn't going to happen.<p>

"Go!" Finn yelled.

The two football players started at him. Puck ran past them and sprinted across the field. He could feel them catching up with him.

5 seconds.

There were only a few more yards.

4 seconds.

He felt a hand graze his back.

3 seconds.

He pushed himself forward reaching the end of the field.

2 seconds.

He saw the ball flying towards him and the football players making their way to tackle him.

1 second.

He looked at Rachel- took a breath- jumped up, avoiding the two guys diving at him and caught the ball falling down onto the ground. He smiled and stood up punching his fist into the air and holding the ball up. The crowd went wild but all he could see was Rachel screaming her head off for him.

At that moment a bunch of his teammates knocked into him hugging him and patting him on the back. Finn reached him.

"You did awesome dude," he said giving him a one armed hug.

Coach Beiste walked up to them.

"Boys- I think that was the best game you've ever played. Hudson- Puckerman- that was outstanding teamwork!" she said.

Puck and Finn fist pounded each other.

* * *

><p>The football team, the cherrios, and Rachel all made their way to the Hudmel house. Rachel was chanting with Kurt and Santana.<p>

"We won we won we won we won!"

"Wooh! Guys! I need a drink," Santana said starting to make her way over to a cooler.

"Wait- Santana! Remember how you said to tell you to never drink again!" Kurt yelled out.

"Whatever" Santana said waving him away.

"Do you wanna just chill out here before everyone gets drunk?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"Yeah- it can't be so bad now"

All of the sudden something hit both of their faces. Rachel and Kurt gasped both looking down at their tops.

They looked up to see Karofsky and Azimio laughing and drinking the remainder of whatever was in their cups.

"Yeah- Kurt I'm sleeping here tonight. I can't go home smelling like alcohol," said Rachel.

"But the stupid girlfriend rule!"

"I'm not your girlfriend"

"You're Finn's"

"Its just a sleepover!"

"Yeah- try telling that to my dad"

* * *

><p>Santana walked up to Brittany.<p>

"Hey Britts- what were you trying to say to me at the game?" Santana slurred.

All of the sudden Brittany attacked her mouth with her lips and pushed her into the wall. A bunch of guys cheered.

That was defiantly as much of an answer as Santana needed.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down in the corner drinking a beer.<p>

She knew why Sam wouldn't have gone to the game- but she wished he had. After all this party would be lame without him there. A few football players had tried to make out with her but she decided she didn't want anyone else tonight. She wanted Sam. She put down her empty bottle and picked up another one.

"Lame ass party," she muttered to herself and then took a sip.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked down to the refreshment table. She saw Finn drinking from a beer bottle. She sped up towards the table and hit him on the shoulder.<p>

"Damn it Finn! You told me you'd stay sober!"

"Huh?"

Rachel just rolled her eyes and took the bottle from him.

"Come on Rachel!" he whined.

"No more Finn!" she yelled.

He crossed his arms. She poured herself some sprite. She coughed.

"_Stupid bubbles_" she thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt noticed that people were beginning to go crazy. He saw the guys on the football team looking at him and saying things to each other. They began making their way over to him. He quickly walked up the stairs.<p>

"Not so fast Hummel!" Karofsky yelled. He grabbed Kurt's leg forcing him to fall down onto the steps. Kurt winced at the pain. Karofsky threw a punch at him but Kurt ducked. Karofsky's fist skimmed Kurt's hair completely ruining it. Kurt stood up fists clenched.

"You know what Karofsky! I'm sick of you! You just go around making my life hell for no reason! Its stupid! Just leave me alone!" He screamed.

Karofsky just laughed and went for another punch. Kurt sidestepped- avoiding the punch. He was furious. Before he knew what he was doing he clenched his fist and swung at Karofsky.

Karofsky screamed.

"Oh shit," Kurt said.

Kurt ran up the stairs. Karofsky came pounding after him.

"I'm going to kick your ass Hummel!" he yelled.

He almost grabbed Kurt but Kurt quickly made his way into his room locking the door behind him.

"Screw you Hummel!"

* * *

><p>Rachel was on her fifth glass of sprite. The room was spinning.<p>

"Best sprite ever!" she said to herself taking another sip.

Puck stumbled over to her.

"Hey Rach- whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," said Rachel.

"Here- I- I need to tell you something," Puck said taking her hand.

Rachel laughed.

"Okay!"

They both made their way upstairs and walked into a room shutting the door behind them.

"What do you need to tell me?"

Puck looked at her smiling.

"I'm gonna sing it"

"I love singing"

"Me too!"

Puck started swaying. Rachel laughed. Puck pointed at Rachel and began singing.

_When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you_

_ You make things alright when I'm feeling blue_

Rachel clapped her hands along. Puck got on his knees and held her hands.

_You are such a blessing_

_ And I won't be messing_

Then he jumped up.

_ With the one thing that brings light to all my_

_ Daaaaaaaarrknessss_

He held her hands and began jumping up and down with her.

_You're my best friend!_

_ And I love you!_

_ And I love you!_

_ Yes I dooo-ooh_

Rachel started laughing. Puck jumped up on the bed and pointed at her again.

_There is no other one who can take your place_

Puck put his hand on Rachel's cheek and sang to her

_I feel happy inside when I see your face_

Rachel put her hand on his cheek and he picked her up by her waist and put her in front of him on the bed.

_I hope you believe me_

_ 'Cause I speak sincerely_

_ And I mean it when I tell you that I neeeeeeeeed you!_

The two of them started jumping on the bed and Rachel sang along with him.

_You're my best friend!_

_ And I love you_

_ And I love you!_

_ Yes I dooo-oohh_

Puck mimicked playing the guitar while Rachel laughed. They feel onto the bed next to each other. Puck ran his hand through Rachel's hair and sang:

_I'm here right beside you_

_ I will never leave you_

_ And I feel the pain you feel_

_ When you start crying_

He started ignoring the upbeat tone of the song and started singing softly.

_You're my best friend_

_ And I love you_

_ And I love you_

_ Yes I do_

_ You're my best friend_

_ And I love you_

_ And I love you_

_ Yes I do_

_ Yes I do_

_ Yes I do_

All of the sudden Rachel's face become more serious and she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him towards her. She pushed her lips into his and then pulled away staring into his eyes. Puck looked at her for a moment, shocked. Then he pulled her closer to him and the two of them began kissing. Rachel's hands grabbed his jersey and pulled it over his head then she sat up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She grabbed the bottom of her 'Team Finn' shirt.

"I hate this top"

* * *

><p>Quinn was in a corner giggling and taking out her phone. She dialed Eduardo's number- Frannie had put it there.<p>

"Hey Quinn-"

"Hi Eddy I- want- I needed to tell you something" she slurred.

"Wha-"

"I think your an asshole and everything and you suck!"

"What do you mean I suck"

"You suck in bed!" Quinn laughed. "You suck you suck you suck!"

"Are you drunk"

"What! No! No way! Never! Hey! I meant to ask you! Did you get me drunk on our date Mr. Hero?"

"What... no"

"Liar!" Quinn screamed. Then she laughed. "Peace out".

She hung up the phone cracking up. Then she dialed Sam's number. It went to voicemail.

"Hey! Its Quinn! Just wanted to say hi! And that your completely awesome and I love your trouty mouth. I love your unnaturally blonde hair and the way you kind of look like Justin Bieber. But trust me your way cuter. I miss you so- so much. Finn was an idiot. And idiot! I was an idiot! I wish I didn't do what I did but you know- that's no excuse. I just want you to know I'm so so so sorry. So sorry. Like sorry times infinity. Like- more than that. I can't wait for icecream! Yay! Gotta go bye!"

Quinn hung up the phone and leaned back into the wall.

She heard a beeping noise but when she looked at her phone everything was way to blurry.

"Stupid 'G'! Leave me the hell alone!" she yelled at her phone.

There was another beeping sound.

"Yeah yeah- just threaten me some more okay okay"

Another beeping sound.

"Give it up man! Just give it up"

Another beeping sound.

"I can't even see what your writing so whatevs!"

Then her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Whaaattt?" she asked annoyed.

Suddenly a robotic deep voice came on the other end.

"Eduardo's on his way there"

Quinn froze. Suddenly the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Santana propped her head against the wall of the bathroom. She looked at Brittany, who had passed out a few minutes ago, sleeping on the floor. Santana smiled. She couldn't believe after everything she finally got her. She really didn't care at all about "G" anymore. Everything was good now that she had Brittany.<p>

Everything was perfect.

Her phone beeped. She just rolled her eyes and kept it in her pocket. The last thing she wanted was "G" ruining the greatest night of her life.

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.<p>

It wouldn't be right for him to just leave Rachel out there with nowhere to go. Plus he needed to talk to Finn about getting Karofsky the hell out of there.

He looked around. No one was around. He shrugged.

Kurt made his way to Finn's room- he was probably just hiding out there with Rachel. He knocked on the door. There was no response. He opened the door. Suddenly his eyes bulged.

"What the fuck!" he screamed out.

He immediately slammed the door shut and put his hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong Hummel? Walk in on someone?" Karofsky asked.

Kurt went even paler.

"Aww- look he must've seen a chick and freaked out" Karofsky said to Azimio.

Kurt felt like he could cry. All these things he had been dreading were all happening at one time.

"Hey Hummel- you see this bruise on my face. I'm not to happy about that," Karofsky said pointing to his bruised cheek.

He picked Kurt up and slammed him into the wall.

"You don't mess with me Hummel"

"Hey!" a voice screamed out.

Karofsky turned around and dropped Kurt onto the floor. Santana walked over to him. She punched Karofsky in the face. There were tears running down her face. Kurt had only ever seen her this type of drunk at Rachel's party. The only other time was when she tried to attack him.

"You- you just don't mess with Hummel. He's really cool okay?" she sobbed.

Azimio and Karofsky looked at each other.

"OKAY" Santana screamed.

They both nodded.

"Just- just- go away"

They slowly walked away. Kurt stood up.

"Thanks Santana," he said.

"They're just so mean Kurt- they just are,"

Kurt patted her shoulder.

"I know Santana"

"You look like you saw a ghost"

"Oh- no- no"

Kurt wished he had seen a ghost. Instead he had seen more of Rachel than he had ever wanted to see- in Finn's bed- losing her v card to Noah Puckerman.

"I just- Santana- I have to throw up," Kurt said running to the bathroom.

"Don't throw up on Britts!" Santana cried running after him.

* * *

><p>Quinn saw Eduardo make his way through the door. She tried to get up but she was way to dizzy. His eyes found her. Her heart was pounding. He picked her up in his arms.<p>

"What are you doing" Quinn slurred.

Eduardo ignored her and said, "I finally get to see you in your cheerleading outfit. Awesome"

He started to carry her upstairs.

"You should lay down Quinn. Who would know what would happen to you if you just sat there defenseless all night"

He laid her down on a bed. Quinn looked around the room. It was the Hudmel's spare bedroom. He sat down beside her running his fingers through her hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

He kissed the back of her neck.

"You shouldn't hate on me Quinn"

He started to run his hand up her leg.

"Stop," she managed to say.

Before Eduardo could say anything else Santana walked into the room starting to say how they couldn't be in here- when she saw Quinn. Eduardo stopped looking at Santana.

"You have a boyfriend Fabrey"

Before Quinn could say no Eduardo said, "I wouldn't exactly call me her boyfriend".

"Who are you? Your not on the football team. I would know because I slept with all the guys on the team,"

Quinn could sense Eduardo's face lighting up.

"I'm on the football team," he said.

"You are?" Santana asked.

"I'm new at school"

"Shame- I have a-" then Santana cracked up. "Oh no- I have a boyfriend and a girlfriend"

Quinn knew Eduardo was drooling over her ever word.

"Get me out of here!" she screamed.

Santana and Eduardo both looked at her. She used whatever strength she had left to pick herself up and stumble over to Santana.

"Don't trust him. He's a douchebag!" she said. Santana helped her up. "Get me away from him. Please"

"She's just drunk. She's really confused right now. It happens all the time," said Eduardo.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

Then she ran out of the room and ran down the stairs when she tripped stumbling down them.

"Quinn?" someone said.

She looked up it was Sam.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" she said getting up.

"I got your message"

Quinn felt her eyes watering.

"Can you just- can you just drive me home?"

* * *

><p><strong>AH! Drama! Now you see why I wanted to surprise you guys.<strong>

**So the puck/rachel thing is going to be kind of on the negative and positive side. I don't want to give away anything though.**

**Also Karofsky is not going to be letting this go.**

**Anyways. Spoilers for next chapter! YAY!**

**Everyone has their morning after experience. A lot of people skip school. And there will be an Amy Winehouse medley.**

**There will be some Quinn/Santana friendship**

**Kurt is once again traumatized (aye... :( sorry Kurt)**

**Santana will have some drama**

**There will be some Klaine**

**That's all I can give away.**

**Also next weeks episode looks really sad :( I have a feeling its going to be amazing and I'm going to cry for Kurt and Rachel (hopefully their friendship will be mended)**


	16. When You Wake Up The Dream Is Over

**Chapter 16: When You Wake Up The Dream Is Over**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or pretty little liars**

**Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! I always appreciate them. They totally make my day.**

**And ah! I can't believe we're on chapter 16 already! But don't worry. There is still alot more to come. (Especially since I still haven't figured out the ending)**

**So... here it is! The day after!**

* * *

><p>Rachel shifted around a little bit. She opened her eyes. Where was she? Was she in Finn's room? She felt an arm wrapped around her. She smiled and put her head into his shoulder. Then she looked up. Her smile dropped. She sat up covering her mouth. Puck opened his eyes.<p>

"What's- what happened last night?" he asked.

Then he looked at Rachel.

"Hey- why are you in my jersey?"

She looked down. Sure enough she was wearing Puck's red football jersey. She gasped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Puck! Why am I not wearing a bra!"

She took the covers off the bed. Puck was just in his boxers. Rachel was wearing his gym shorts.

"I'm not wearing underwear either Puck! What's going on! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Puck sat up and looked at Rachel who was beginning to cry. He looked around the room- and then he saw it. In the trash can was a condom.

"Puck? What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel-" suddenly his memory reappeared again. "We had sex last night"

Rachel didn't move for a really long time. But suddenly their phones beeped. Rachel didn't even look at hers she just closed her eyes and took a breath.

Puck looked down at his phone.

_Puckasorous!_

_ You should really stop getting drunk. Like seriously. I have pictures if your ever interested ;) _

_ G_

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't get the image of Rachel and Puck out of his head. He knew they had woke up because he heard Rachel's screams from Finn's room. He looked back down at his phone.<p>

_Are you going to be a good brother?_

_ G_

He looked over at Finn who had crashed on his floor. He couldn't do it. Finn would flip, Puck would flip, Rachel would flip, and he'd be screwed. What was going to happen? Everything got all screwed up last night. Except for Santana. Even Quinn had some weird thing with this guy. He didn't really understand what Santana was saying.

Rachel ran into Kurt's room. She was completely pale and wearing Puck's jersey and shorts. She had her arms wrapped around her chest. Her eyes looked from Kurt to Finn. Kurt just stared at her.

Great- now things were awkward. There went his best girl friend.

"Car," Rachel said. "Home"

Kurt sighed then nodded. Rachel rushed down the stairs.

"What about your clothes?" Kurt asked.

"Keep them!"

* * *

><p>Kurt unlocked his car and Rachel quickly got into it. Kurt started the car.<p>

"You know... don't you," she said.

Kurt looked down.

"And I'm even wearing his jersey! I'm still wearing it! What if Finn had been awake!"

Tears started coming down her face like rain.

"What do I do Kurt. Please tell me what to do!"

Kurt looked at her sadly. She had completely broken down into tears. Kurt wanted to tell her what to do. But he didn't know what to say. So he said, "Don't tell Finn. I don't think he'd be able to take this"

"Kurt! I'm such a horrible person! Finn- he's- this has happened to him so many times. Quinn- me- then me again!"

Kurt hugged Rachel. She cried into his shoulder. Suddenly Kurt turned pale again. Rachel Berry was not wearing a bra. Kurt's eye twitched.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up looking into Brittany's eyes. They woke up at the same time. Santana smiled. Brittany smiled back. Santana kissed her. Brittany laughed. "Your happy again Santana" she said.<p>

"Of course I'm happy again. I have everything I could ever want"

Brittany looked at her confused.

"What is that?"

Santana laughed.

"You"

Brittany's face remained confused.

"Last night- you- you- I thought- I asked you what you wanted to tell me and you kissed me," said Santana.

"I like kissing you," said Brittany.

"So- that's why you kissed me,"

"Yeah"

"Then- um- what did you want to tell me?"

"When?"

"At the football game. We were talking about the song and you were about to say something"

"Oh- I was going to say that I wasn't sure"

"What?"

"I don't know- maybe I could love you- maybe I just want to be friends. I'm not really sure though"

Santana felt her eyes watering.

"Why not?"

"Because- can't you not love someone if you like someone else too?"

"You still like Blaine?"

"Yeah- but I like you too"

"You- you can't- you can't do that"

"You like me and Kurtie at the same time"

"No- I love you! I love you! Just you!"

Santana got up from the bed. A tear she was trying to hold back fought its way down her face.

"Don't cry Santana," Brittany said.

"Why? How can I not cry. I'm in love with someone and they just don't know if they love me because they like someone else"

"You love another person?"

"No! I love you Brittany!"

"I'm sorry Santana"

"No- just- I'm going to go to school" Santana said starting to leave.

"Does this mean your not going to talk to me again?" Brittany asked.

Santana bit her lip.

"I'll- I'll see you later Brittany" then she walked away.

* * *

><p>After Kurt dropped Rachel off and helped her sneak into her bedroom he immediately drove back home. He rushed into Finn's bedroom. He saw Puck sitting on the bed with his hands in his head.<p>

"Puck-" Kurt said.

"What!"

"I know- okay-"

"Don't tell!"

"I swear I won't! Just- I'm going to help you okay. If we don't want Finn finding out we need to clean up the room. Can you take the sheets off the bed and put them in the laundry room. I'll clean up the room"

"Fine," Puck said and pulled the sheets off of Finn's bed.

Kurt looked down at the floor. There at his feet was Rachel's underwear. Puck had already left the room. He took a tissue and picked up her bra and underwear. He found a plastic bag in Finn's room and dropped them in there. Then he found Rachel's shirt and skirt and her ugly penny loafers and dropped them into the bag too. He looked at the trash can and almost threw up. He took it with him and tossed everything into the dumpster outside. He looked at Rachel's hideous clothing contemplating whether to throw them in too- but decided not to. He walked back into the house. Brittany was staring into a corner. He slowly walked up to her.

"Brittany?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Why are you standing in the corner?"

"I'm confused"

"Well- do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Are- are you sure?"

"Yeah- I'm pretty sure"

"Well... um- do you want me to drive you to school? We're kind of late"

"I'm fine,"

"Okay... well um- can you make sure Finn cleans up the mess from the party before our parents come home?"

"Okay"

"Make sure he wakes up in a few- like five minutes to clean the house"

"Okay"

Kurt patted her on the back then made his way up the stairs. He went to his room to get ready for school. He had just got into his outfit when he heard a sobbing sound. He slowly walked out into the hallway. Puck was curled up into a ball against the wall sniffling and wiping tears away from his eyes.

Yeah- this was definitely the weirdest day ever.

* * *

><p>Santana sat down in her study hall. She had isolated herself from everyone and spent the whole time sulking. She drew a bunch of hearts on her notebook writing 'SL+BP Forever' in each of them. Then she drew a little zig-zag line in between each heart and wrote 'love sucks' in the center of the page.<p>

The bell rang. Santana slammed her notebook shut. She had lunch next so she went to Mr. Schue's office.

"Hey- um Mr. Schue. can I use the auditorium?" she asked.

"Yeah sure Santana"

She smiled at him and made her way into the auditorium. She took a deep breath. She just started to sing the first thing that came to her head.

_All I can ever be to you _

_ Is a darkness that we knew_

_ Why do I wish I never played_

_ Oh, what a mess we made _

_ And now the final frame_

_ Love is a losing game_

_ You're too good at pretending you don't care_

_ There's enough resentment in the air_

_ Got sick of crying_

_ Played out by the band_

_ Love is a losing hand_

_ More than I could stand_

_ I don't know why I got so attached_

_ At least I'm not drinking_

_ Run around just so I don't have to think about thinking_

_ Self professed, profound_

_ Till the chips were down_

_ So I don't want to tell you anything_

_ I can't even think about_

_ How you feel inside_

_ But we are best friends, right?_

_ If I was my heart_

_ I'd rather be restless_

_ The second the sleep catches up and I'm breathless_

_ I cannot play myself again_

_ I should be my own best friend_

_ Though I am rather blind_

_ Love is a fate resigned_

_ Memories mar my mind_

_ Love is fate resigned_

_ But we are best friends, right?_

_ I wish I could sing no regrets and no emotional debts_

_ This ache in my chest_

_ As my day is done now_

_ The dark covers me and I cannot run now_

_ But we are best friends, right?_

_ She walks away, the sun goes down_

_ She takes the day but I am gone_

_ And in your my deep shade_

_ My tears dry_

_ Because we're best friends right?_

_ Because we're best friends right?_

_ Over futile odds_

_ And laughed at by the gods_

_ And not the final frame_

_ Love is a losing game_

Santana clutched the microphone in her hands. She saw Quinn sitting down in one of the seats.

"What are you doing here Fabrey?" she asked.

"I was going to use the auditorium to- but I think you just summed it up pretty much" she said.

"What the hell do you know about heartbreak?"

"Trust me- I know what heartbreak is"

Santana put the microphone back into the stand and walked off of the stage over to Quinn.

"Well I guess we can be sulk buddies then. You want to leave this fricken school?"

"Yeah"

"I have a long list of illness that can get us out of here. Let's go"

* * *

><p>"So you were like the only one who didn't drink?" Blaine asked sitting down on Kurt's bed. Kurt sat down next to him.<p>

"It was hell. Absolute hell"

"You should've called me,"

"I was way to scared to leave my room,"

Blaine made a sad face at him.

"I made it out alive though!"

"Thank God for that"

Kurt grinned.

"On a lighter note you were really cute during the football game last night"

Kurt blushed.

"Seriously! That cheerleading uniform looks super hot on you,"

"Aren't you in a flattery mood today"

"I only speak the truth"

"I like that"

Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him and the two began to kiss.

"KURT!" Finn yelled.

The two boys immediately separated and put their notebooks on the bed. Finn walked into the room. He was holding an ice pack to his head.

"Hey Blaine, hey Kurt" he said grinning oddly. "What happened to my bed sheets?"

"Oh- ugh- they- ugh..."

Finn looked at Kurt confused.

"Someone- I don't know who- but someone- that's two people- were in there- last night- on your bed..."

Finn was still confused.

"They were dirty!"

"Oh okay. Thanks man"

Finn walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Someone had sex on your brothers bed?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Ew" said Blaine.

"Ditto- mega ditto"

"Wait- how did you know- did you-" Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt's face went pale. Blaine laughed. "You walked in on them didn't you"

"Shut up," Kurt said embarrassed.

Blaine started cracking up.

"Aww" he said through his laughter.

Kurt shook his head smiling, embarrassed.

"Kurt walked in on someone- Kurt walked in on someone" Blaine teased.

"Shut up Anderson!"

"Poor baby Kurt" Blaine teased.

"I will steal all of your hair gel"

"Walked in on a couple having sex"

"I am not afraid to use this notebook as a weapon"

"Poor little Kurt"

Kurt hit him with his notebook on the shoulder. Blaine made a fake offended look and grabbed a pillow.

"Blaine Anderson- you put that down that cost me-"

All of the sudden Kurt got a face full of pillow. He held up his hands and closed his eyes pursing his lips. Then he snapped at Blaine and tackled him to the floor. He began to rub his hands over his hair messing it up. The two laughed and Blaine started to go for Kurt's hair when they heard the door creak. Kurt rolled off of Blaine and looked up. Puck was standing in the doorframe- his face was completely emotionless. Kurt's face went red.

"H-hi Puck" Kurt said awkwardly.

Puck just slightly nodded at Kurt.

"Um- um-" Kurt stammered. "Why are you still here?"

Puck shrugged.

"I didn't take my car here,"

"Well..."

There was only silence.

"I guess- I'll take you to your house" Kurt said.

Blaine and him stood up. As Kurt passed by Puck Puck whispered, "I don't tell- you don't tell"

Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked in the mirror. She was staring at herself- but it didn't feel like it anymore. She didn't know whether it was the fact that she was no longer a virgin, that she cheated on Finn, that she slept with Puck, or the fact that she wished it didn't happen so things wouldn't be awkward between her and Puck.<p>

She noticed she was still wearing his clothes. Why was she still wearing them? She should've wanted nothing but to get rid of all the evidence of their night together. But did she really want to forget? It wasn't that there was a lot to remember- most of it had disappeared from her memory. She shut her eyes.

There was a flash of her kissing Puck.

Then Puck's shocked expression.

Then more kissing.

Then some parts of... it happening.

Then stealing Puck's jersey and putting it on herself.

Then him wrapping his arms around her in bed and then he said something weird.

"You're my best friend"

She didn't understand what that meant- and weren't Finn and Artie higher on the best friend scale than she was?

This was all so confusing. Everything had happened so quickly. Everything that scared her about drinking happened. But- it was just the alcohol right? It wasn't their fault. She had no control over what she was doing. It meant nothing.

"It means nothing" Rachel said out loud. But something about the statement felt wrong.

* * *

><p>"This is like the best chocolate ever," Quinn said taking another bite of her fifth chocolate bar.<p>

Santana nodded.

"So you wanna like- talk or something? Should we be doing that?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head.

"No- I'm not talking Fabrey. All you get to know is that I'm in love with someone and they just can't fricken make up their mind. And they fricken like someone else too!"

Quinn frowned.

"I'm in love with someone who has every reason to hate me and has a girlfriend"

"That sucks. So we both want people we can't have. Welcome to high school"

Santana laid down on the floor.

"So then- I don't mean to be like annoying- but what's the deal with Kurt?"

Santana shrugged.

"I just want someone- you know?"

Quinn nodded.

"Don't tell though"

"I won't"

"Okay- good"

The two were silent for a moment.

"Remember when we used to be best friends?" Quinn said nostalgically.

Santana smiled sadly.

"Yeah..." then she laughed. "Remember when we would spy on Glee club for Sue?"

Quinn looked down but faked a smile.

"Yeah. That was really stupid"

Santana nodded.

"Things have really changed" she said.

"Yeah" said Quinn tapping her fingers on her leg still looking down. "Santana..."

"What?"

"What's like- the use of being popular if you don't have anyone who actually loves you"

Quinn looked up at Santana. She was just looking at Quinn sadly.

"Like I said- I just want someone to love me"

Quinn wiped a tear from her eye. Santana held her hand.

"Hey- Quinn. You're an awesome person. I think so. But you know- girls like us- we kind of just have to adapt to this. It sucks- but you know. But one day- I can assure you- there will be someone to love us"

Quinn nodded.

"What do we do until then?" she asked.

"Well I usually hook up with some guy but I don't know if that's really for you"

"No- no its not"

Santana looked at Quinn. She realized someone knew at least something about somebody else- with the exception of Finn- but no one knew anything about Quinn's secrets. What could she possibly be hiding? What could possibly be going on in the life of little miss perfect? And who was this person she was talking about? And who was that guy- at the party?

Santana suddenly felt really awkward. Quinn had been so sneaky in the auditorium- and she had been able to hear what she and Kurt were whispering- and she always showed up right when the drama happened. What if this was all just something to get closer to Santana? What if Quinn was "G"?

* * *

><p><strong>ugh oh. more drama!<strong>

**i hope you guys liked the aftershock. hope i didn't disappoint anyone. **

**oh and the amy winehouse songs i used for the medley were: "best friends" "wake up alone" "tears dry on their own" and "love is a losing game"**

**anyways... spoilers! yay!**

**Kurt and Blaine have to take Puck home.**

**Finn flips out about something that happens with "G"**

**Everyone has to see each other at school (awkward)**

**Kurt sings his song**

**Puck sings a song too. :)**

**Kurt and Rachel have a run in with Karofsky and Azimio. (Rachel will flip out)**

**Quinn is back to being depressed :(**

**Cute Klaine moment. Some Brittana. Some Puckelberry. And sadly a little bit of Finchel (i'm sorry! Rachel is very confused!)**


	17. We All Need Somebody To Lean On

**Chapter 17: We All Need Somebody To Lean On**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or pretty little liars**

**Wow guys! 87 reviews (almost 100!) your reviews are so awesome and always make me really happy.**

**Anyways here's chapter 17. Hope you guys love it!**

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into Puck's driveway.<p>

"Okay- we're here" he said.

That was possibly the most awkward car ride ever. Even with Blaine in the passenger seat next to him.

But Puck didn't say anything. Kurt looked back. Puck had this expression on his face- he was mad. But madder than Kurt had ever seen him before.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed out and got out of the car.

He walked over to a car parked in his driveway. He punched out one of the rear view mirrors. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Puck then punched off the rear view mirror and threw it into the window. The mirror remained unharmed to Puck's exasperation.

Kurt and Blaine finally got out of Kurt's car rushing over to Puck.

"Puck- um-" Kurt started.

"You said you knew cars right?" Puck said in a sort of demanding way.

Kurt just nodded.

"Kill the car" Puck said pointing to it.

"What?"

"This car- make it so it can never work again!"

Kurt looked at Puck.

"Why-"

"Just do it Hummel!"

"No Puck! I don't just want to destroy someone's car. I fix cars"

Puck clenched his teeth and took a deep breath.

"Pretend its Karofsky's car,"

Kurt bit his lip. He had had many ideas of exactly what he would love to do to Karofsky's car if he ever had the balls.

"No- I don't know who's car this is- or why you want me to destroy it"

"Its this asshole who-" Puck paused. "You know what just leave"

Kurt just stayed where he was. He watched Puck's expression turn from angry to sad. Kurt didn't know what was going wrong right now- but he knew whatever it was added to the thing with Rachel- Puck was having the worst day ever.

"Don't throw the mirror at the window again. It will set of the alarms" he said. "Try not doing anything to the engine. You could end up killing yourself. Go for the tires and take off the latch on the fuel tank and clog the fuel tank"

Puck nodded and then Kurt gave him a look that said 'feel better' and walked away with Blaine to his car. The ride back to Kurt's house was very quiet.

"You think he's okay?" Blaine finally asked.

"I really hope so,"

* * *

><p>Finn laid down on his bed. He felt so sick.<p>

"I drank so much last night," he groaned. Then something came into his head.

_'You promised you wouldn't drink_'

Crap- he did promise that to Rachel. She was probably so pissed.

Where was she anyway? He reached for his phone but before he could dial her number it started ringing. He pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" he asked.

A deep robotic voice answered him.

"I have something of yours"

"Huh?"

"Where's your diary?"

"Its a jour-" Finn started to say when it hit him. He went through his drawer where the journal had been.

"Hmmm- it doesn't really feel so good to have something really really important to you stolen from you does it? Maybe this will teach you"

Then the line went dead. Finn went pale.

* * *

><p>Kurt hugged Blaine goodbye and walked to his front door. As soon as he opened it Finn burst into the room. He was hysterical.<p>

"KURT KURT!" he said waving his arms around frantically.

Kurt could swear he was crying.

"'G's been here- in the house. In my bedroom!"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked softly.

Finn started shaking Kurt.

"He was in my room Kurt! MY ROOM!"

Kurt pushed himself away from Finn.

"Finn! How long were you in your room?"

"Like- all day! I woke up at like seven something because Brittany woke me up and then I went back into my room and went to sleep. Kurt! What if 'G' was in the room while I was sleeping!"

Kurt looked at Finn. This wasn't good. Either "G" had managed to break into the house or he was at the party last night.

"Kurt! What do we do!" Finn asked.

Kurt took a deep breath.

"How do you know 'G' was here?"

"They called me and told me they stole something of mine- and its missing! I remembered where I put it and everything!"

"Wait- 'G' called you? What did they sound like?"

"Like those people in those movies when they disguise their voices over the phone"

"Great- perfect!" Kurt said sadly.

"Kurt- I'm really scared" said Finn.

Kurt looked at him. Normally Kurt would've made fun of him for something like this- but he had every reason to be scared.

"Can I sleep in your room again?" Finn asked. "I can't go back in mine"

Kurt sighed but nodded. It would actually be kind of nice to have someone to be there in case "G" came back. Especially a tall, destructive football player who could injure people severely just by dancing.

* * *

><p>Puck laid down on his bed. He thought destroying that guys car would make him feel better but it didn't. Not even watching him see what happened and not being able to start it since he took out all the gasoline. Unfortunately he had run away before Puck could get the police to come. But none of that was crossing Puck's mind right now.<p>

All that he could think of was Rachel. What she could be thinking right now? Was she crying? Did she hate him now? Would she ever talk to him again?

He wished that it hadn't happened while they were drunk and she wasn't with Finn.

So what would happen at school? Tomorrow?

"I feel like John Travolta" he said.

Wait- did he just make a _Grease_ reference?

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't believe she missed a day of school. She had never missed a day of school. But when she walked into the doors of Mckinley High she wished she could skip this day too. She felt like- even though they weren't- everyone was looking at her differently. She felt like she wasn't Rachel Berry anymore. She had even settled for pants rather than one of her mini skirts. When she walked to her locker she saw Finn. He didn't look so great either. He actually looked like he was in some horror movie cautiously looking around so nothing would attack him. Rachel quietly opened her locker up beside him. Her heart began beating. She couldn't look at him anymore without thinking about what happened. She felt so guilty.<p>

"Rachel" he said with a shaky voice.

No- did he know?

"'G' was in my house the night of the party"

Rachel froze.

"What?"

Finn looked like the color of snow. Rachel had never seen him like this. This made her feel even more upset.

"This is getting really creepy Rachel" he said.

She nodded. Rachel couldn't help herself. She started to burst into tears. Really loud tears you usually cry when no one is around and you take all these embarrassingly loud breaths and start choking. She buried her face into Finn's chest and wrapped her arms around his back. People passing looked at them confused. All of the guys lost interest in the fact that Rachel had gotten into a fight with Santana. Rachel could care less though. She just wanted everything to be perfect and everything to be alright and to just be able to look at Finn without bursting into tears and well- she didn't even know what she would do around Puck. She wanted both of them. So badly. She wanted Puck to be her friend and her older brother and the guy who is always there for her and the guy who could always make her laugh and cheer up. And she wanted Finn to be... what he was before.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know what was going on with Santana- but she was acting really weird. She kept on looking at Quinn and glaring at her- and when she wasn't doing that she was sadly looking at Brittany. Everyone else was back to being depressed. This "G" thing was really getting annoying. He griped the microphone in his hand. He couldn't believe he had to mash-up 'Fall' and 'Wonderwall'. They didn't even go together! He had spent forever trying to find a way for them not to sound dorky together. He wasn't really sure if he succeeded. He took a breath and looked over to Blaine and smiled.<p>

_You were the question_

_ I need an answer_

_ You'd never know how scared I was_

_ Falling in love_

_ But by now you should've somehow realized what we gotta do_

_ I don't believe that anybody _

_ Feels the way I do about you now_

Blaine grinned back at him. Luckily everyone was too caught up in their own drama to notice.

_So hear me now_

_ I'll scream out loud_

_ Can't figure out_

_ How you entered my world_

_ And I fall down_

Kurt noticed Puck sadly looking over to Rachel. He felt really bad for the two of them.

_You are the vision_

_ I'm always seeing_

_ So maybe_

_ You're gonna be the one who saves me_

_ And being right there with you_

_ Left me satisfied_

_ You're all I need in life_

He noticed Blaine was blushing a little. He was so cute. Kurt still couldn't believe he had only met him just last week.

_So hear me now_

_ I'll scream out loud_

_ Can't figure out_

_ How you entered my world_

_ And I fall down_

He noticed Santana looking at him. He decided to sing a verse to her so no one would get too suspicious.

_And now what can I say?_

_ I'm so far away_

_ I said maybe_

_ You're gonna be the one- who saves me!_

The music got slower and Kurt took a deep breath. He looked at Blaine.

_Because all the roads that lead to you were winding_

_ And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_ There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_ I don't know how_

Kurt paused and looked from Santana to Blaine. Miserable Santana was probably thinking about Brittany and just wanting someone to be there for her. But she really freaked him out sometimes. And Blaine- he was so perfect. He had just met him though. It was weird how everything just happened so quickly. Kurt took a deep breath and began to sing loudly.

_So hear me out!_

_ I'll scream and shout!_

_ Can't figure out!_

_ How you entered my world_

_ And I fall down_

_ Ooooh_

_ And after all_

His eyes met Blaine's.

_You're my wonderwall_

Kurt could've sworn Blaine was about to jump out of his chair and leap into his arms- but it was a good thing he didn't- or else Santana would've killed both of them. Everyone cheered on Kurt.

"Wow" said Mr. Schue said as Kurt went to sit down between Blaine and Santana. "That was really great Kurt. You really showed your range in that song. I'm very proud. And all these mash up's this week! You guys have been amazing!"

Then Puck stood up. Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Finn, and Quinn all looked at him.

"Mr. Schue." he said. He picked up his guitar and threw the strap over his shoulder. "I have a song I'd like to sing. Its not a mash up- but I think this song goes well with the assignment"

"Okay Puck" said Mr. Schue.

Puck took out a stool and sat down in front of everyone.

"This song is usually played on a piano- but I like the acoustic version better" said Puck.

Everyone looked at him. He began strumming his guitar and Rachel took a deep breath. He looked up at her with a sad expression on his face.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_ You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_ Tell you I set you apart_

_ Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_ Oh, let's go back to the start_

_ Running in circles, coming up tails_

_ Heads on the science apart_

Rachel felt her eyes watering.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_ It's such a shame for us to part_

_ Nobody said it was easy_

_ No one ever said it would be this hard_

_ Oh, take me back to the start_

Rachel and Puck felt like they were the only two people in the room. Rachel looked at him all she could see was him sitting there with him guitar. He was looking directly at her. His eyes were shinning from the tears he was trying to hold back.

_I was just guessing at number and figures_

_ Pulling the puzzles apart_

_ Questions of science, science and progress _

_ Do not speak as loud as my heart_

Kurt looked at the two of them. It was like watching a movie. A really sad romance film. He felt like he needed to root for them- but he felt so guilty for it. But they would both be so much happier if all of this drama was gone. And then Puck sang the next verse.

_But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_ Oh and I rush to the start_

_ Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_ Coming back as we are_

A glittering tear ran down Rachel's face and she looked down. Suddenly she grabbed Finn's hand. Kurt could see the heartbreak in Puck's face.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_ Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_ Nobody said it was easy_

_ No one ever said it would be so hard_

_ I'm going back to the start_

Puck began strumming his guitar loudly. Rachel's hand squeezed tighter on Finn's. Puck's face began to look sadder and sadder as he went on. Another tear fell down Rachel's face and the song came to an end. Puck nodded.

"Yeah- that's my song" he said.

He took his guitar strap off and made his way out of the room. Everyone looked at the time. Glee club was over. They all got up and left the room. Kurt noticed Rachel quickly walking out of the room before Finn who was just standing by Mike and Artie talking about going to football practice. Kurt looked around the room and then walked after Rachel. He couldn't let anything happen to the two of them. Not this time.

Puck made his way slowly down the hallway to the boys bathroom. Rachel took a deep breath and stepped in. He had done it last year- she could do it too.

"Noah!" she said walking into the bathroom.

Luckily no one else was there. Puck looked back at her. The two of them starred at each other for a moment.

"Why'd you- why did you sing that?" Rachel asked softly.

Puck looked at her for a moment.

"'G' told me to," he said.

Rachel sighed and nodded.

"I thought so," she said.

There was a long pause. They heard footsteps at the door. They both abruptly turned. The door opened. It was Kurt. All three of them looked at each other awkwardly. Puck shook his head and walked out the door. Rachel just looked at Kurt. They both didn't know what to say.

All of the sudden the door opened again.

"Hey you two- the girls bathroom is next doors," said said a voice.

Both of them went pale. Kurt turned around. There was Azimio and Karofsky.

"Hi Hummel," said Karofsky cracking his knuckles.

Kurt felt his heart beating. He grabbed Kurt by the collar and threw him into Rachel sending the two of them down on the floor. Him and Azimio started laughing. Kurt stood up pulling Rachel up with him.

"Just leave us alone okay! I'm sick of all this! Don't you have anything better to do!" Kurt yelled. Then he pushed Karofsky to the side. "Get the hell out of my way! I have to go to cheerleading practice"

He started to leave the bathroom followed by Rachel. Karofsky started to grab Kurt again when Rachel grabbed his hand and slammed it into the sink. Karofsky screamed out in pain.

"Don't fricken touch him you asshole!" Rachel screamed.

"Hey what the hell!" Azimio said he started to go at Rachel but she pushed him into one of the stall doors.

Rachel then ran away slamming the door. If Kurt didn't manage to remember Karofsky and Azimio were probably about to burst out of there any second he would have stood right there shocked.

Rachel Berry was in love with Noah Puckerman.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been having a horrible day at school. She kept on seeing Sam everywhere. And Santana was acting really weird around her now. And Mercedes was just annoying her. On top of that Sue was mad that she hadn't given her any information to destroy the glee club with. What was she supposed to say! It was the beginning of October! Sectionals wasn't until the end of November.<p>

She noticed Rachel in the corner crying. What was her deal? She didn't know pain! Rachel didn't understand all the pressure that she had to go through. Rachel actually had friends. She actually had a boyfriend. What could possibly be getting her down? She had everything that Quinn could want.

That's what Quinn hated about Rachel. Everything that Quinn had had before her- she just got- and then Quinn didn't get to have it anymore. It wasn't fair! She looked at Rachel. Suddenly her phone buzzed. She looked down.

_Quinn, _

_ Its so simple. She is pretty much on the verge of quitting the club. All you have to do is give her another little push and she'll be gone. Maybe if she did something- something horrible- she wouldn't be able to face the friends she had left. She's not as strong as you. Maybe you could introduce her to a certain guy._

_ G_

Quinn looked up from her phone to Rachel. Quinn shook her head. She couldn't do that- not even to Rachel. Plus- she had a boyfriend- who she loved! She put her phone back into her pocket and walked away. This "G" stuff was getting to her. She just needed to play it cool- she already had so much to lose.

* * *

><p>Santana was quiet throughout cheer practice. She didn't make eye contact with anyone. Sue came up to her and said, "You see- this is the impeccable form I was telling you about- well it would be if she didn't have those sandbags weighing her down".<p>

Santana could have punched her. After the practice she went into the locker room to grab her bag and fix up her make up. While she was re-doing her lip liner she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Brittany was standing behind her. She penciled on the last of the line and started putting her make up in her bag ignoring Brittany.

"I don't want to keep doing this Santana" Brittany said.

"Me neither," Santana said not looking back.

"I don't want you to be mad at me all the time. I really wish I could make you be happy all the time. I like it when your happy"

Santana finally turned.

"If you wanted me to be happy you would realize what you feel for me and tell me"

"You won't be happy if I don't love you"

Santana looked down.

"I just- I want to be able to tell you that I do- but I don't know if I really do. Like- aren't you supposed to be really sure of your feelings for someone when you tell them?"

"What will it take for you to realize what you feel for me Brittany?" Santana asked- her eyes watering.

Brittany shrugged. Santana looked at her.

"What do you feel when I kiss you?"

"Like lips are pressing against mine and saliva is-"

"No Brittany! Emotionally! What do you feel emotionally?"

"Happy"

Santana looked at her.

"I don't really understand what your trying to say Santana"

Santana sighed.

"Nothing. Just- I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Are we going to be friends tomorrow?"

Santana tried not to cry.

"We're always friends Brittany"

Brittany smiled and hugged Santana. Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath forcing back the tears. When the two broke away she forced a smile on her face. Brittany held out her pinky. Santana choked out a laugh and linked her pinky with Brittany's and the two walked out of the locker room together.

* * *

><p>"I really liked your song today" Blaine said taking a sip of his coffee.<p>

Kurt blushed.

"Thanks" he said.

Blaine grabbed his hand. Kurt gave him a soft smile. Blaine looked down at Kurt's arm. There was a bruise on it.

"What happened?" he asked suddenly concerned.

Kurt remembered hitting his arm against Rachel's knee when Karofsky threw him into her. Kurt pulled up his sleeve.

"Its nothing," he said.

"Was it Karofsky?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and nodded.

"At the party he kept on trying to punch me and I kind of- retaliated" Kurt said.

"You hit him back?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine held up his hand. Kurt laughed and high-fived him.

"The thing is though- he keeps on trying to get me back for it"

"That's not good" Blaine said. Kurt nodded. Blaine looked at Kurt. He looked really scared and upset. Blaine took both of his hands. "Kurt- if you ever need help you can always tell me. I will make sure that I can do everything I can to make sure your safe"

Kurt looked up at him.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "You know how Karofsky is. He's huge and angry and like- really strong"

"I'm sure Kurt"

A smile crept across Kurt's face.

"You are the stupidest person I've ever met... where have you been all my life?"

Blaine laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Kurt's mash up sucked... i know. So i'm not going to do anymore mash ups for a while (I went a little overboard with that).<strong>

**And don't worry about Puck and Rachel. Things won't be awkward for much longer.**

**SPOILERS!**

**The group has another meeting together concerning Finn's freak out**

**There will be some Rachel/Quinn friendship**

**There will be some more Santana being suspicious of Quinn**

**There will be a Puckelberry moment!**

**Someone else will meet Eduardo**

**Hope you guys will like it**

**:)**


	18. Quinn Steps Up But Ends Up Falling

**Chapter 18: Quinn Steps Up But Ends Up Falling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or pretty little liars**

**thank you all so much for the reviews. you all have made me so confident in my writing. I'm always so happy when you guys pm me or leave me a review. even its just simply that you liked the story. i'm really happy about all of the support you have given me :)**

**you guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone. I know the bake sale was a hit and everything but Principal Figgens will only let us do it one week every month. So I have devised an idea. Now I know last year both our play and our musical fundraiser and our caroling for classes all failed- but this time I'm sure this idea will be great. We will be hosting a talent show. That way other people will be able to join- hence more of an audience- but the money is funded to our club. Plus- all of you will be able to sing in it," said Mr. Schue.<p>

Everyone looked at each other.

"That actually doesn't sound horrible," said Artie.

Mr. Schue. smiled.

"Alright! So everyone start thinking of the songs- or dances you want to do. If you're doing a group get one together! This is going to be awesome. We'll have it the week after halloween so everyone will have a couple weeks to prepare. And then a week after that is sectionals! So it will be great practice"

"Actually sectionals is two weeks after that" said Sam.

"Right! Okay! Everyone- talk amongst yourselves about the performance"

Rachel looked around the room. Normally she would've been excited about this but everything was really making her upset lately. Kurt looked over at her and sighed. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Rachel- you want to do a duet together? We could do 'For Good' like last year in New York"

Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know Kurt. Maybe" she looked down. "Um- are you sure Santana would be okay with that?"

Oh right... he had a girlfriend. He was supposed to be straight. The song would kind of make them look like they were in love with each other now.

"Yeah... you have a point" he said.

This wasn't good- he needed to find a way to prevent Rachel from singing a depressing song to Puck. He looked at Blaine. And he needed to prevent himself from singing another love song to Blaine. Santana was bound to get suspicious eventually.

All of the sudden his phone beeped. He jumped. What now! He looked down but it was only Finn who had sent a text to him, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, and Santana.

_We should meet together after our practices. I need to tell you guys something_

Kurt looked at Finn. He was still freaking out about "G" being in his bedroom. Kurt had had to put up with two nights of Finn sleeping in his bedroom- no three- he had slept there after the party!

He hogged the bed and snored really loudly. It was starting to get really annoying.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at the Hudmel table with her head laid down on the table and a sad expression on her face.<p>

"What's her problem?" Santana asked.

Kurt shook his head. He took a tray of vegan cookies and set them on the table in front of Rachel.

"You want one?" Kurt asked.

Rachel looked up at him. Then she sighed at took one from the tray. Quinn was standing in the corner with her arms crossed looking at the three of them.

"How long does it take for Puck and Finn to get here from football practice?" she asked bitterly.

Santana just glared at her and took a cookie from the try sitting down at the table. Quinn boredly looked down at her phone. She had a text from Eduardo.

_We need to talk_

Quinn rolled her eyes.

_No_

He texted back.

_I need to tell you something important_

Quinn could've ripped her phone in half.

_Why should I talk to you?_

And then she looked down at her phone.

_I saved your life_

Quinn felt her face turn red. Was he really going to use that against her? She didn't have a lot of memory of the party but she remembered that Eduardo had come and then she tripped down the stairs and Sam took her home. And then there was that stupid message she sent Sam...

_Fine_ she wrote reluctantly.

She looked up. She noticed Santana looking at her.

"What," she snapped at her.

"Who are you texting?"

"No one" Quinn said angrily putting her phone back into her bag.

At that moment the door opened. Finn and Puck walked in.

"Sorry we're late- Coach wanted us to stay overtime" Finn said.

Everyone sat down at the table.

"So what was so important that you needed to gather us all together?" Santana asked glaring at Quinn.

"Something really bad happened the other day- and its really been freaking me out"

Everyone looked at him.

"'G' stole something from my bedroom. The night of the party. 'G' was in this house"

Everyone's expressions changed (with the exception of Rachel and Kurt).

"Oh my g- what- what do we do! This is really bad" Santana said taking deep breaths.

Kurt patted her on the hand. Quinn looked around the room. Puck and Kurt, who were usually the ones to step up when something was going wrong- weren't doing anything. There was no chance of Rachel and absolutely no chance of Santana who was pretty much reaching a breaking point. Why did everything have to depend on her?

"Guys! We need to hold it together okay? Its not like 'G' is going to kill us or something. All 'G' did was take something of Finn's. Its not like they tried to attack him or something"

"Yeah- but I don't want this freak in my house!" Santana cried.

"Well 'G' has probably already been in weird places- come on- how the heck do you think they know some of the stuff they do about us?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"We need to find out possible ways 'G' could be sneaking around and make it impossible for them to do it again. That way if we make any other mistakes in the future we'll be fine and we will be able to focus on other things like finding out who it is"

"Wow- who knew. Fabrey actually has a point" Santana said eyeing her suspiciously.

Quinn rolled her eyes then took out a notebook from her bag.

"Okay everyone- lets try to go through everywhere that 'G' has spied on us" she said.

Rachel tried not to look at Puck. There was no way that she was saying where she was.

"Quinn- maybe we should figure it out ourselves" said Puck.

Rachel looked down.

"Guys! We need to do this. Think about it. We could find patterns in where 'G' has been. This could help us figure this out"

Everyone was quiet.

"Are you guys serious?" she asked extremely annoyed. She stood up putting her bag over her shoulder. "You know what. If you guys aren't going to help then I'm doing this on my own!"

She waited for someone to tell her not to leave but no one did. She tried to ignore the tears forming in her eyes and stormed out of the house.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I'll go," Rachel said. Everyone looked at her shocked. "We need her guys. I need- so badly to find out who 'G' is- and she seems to be the only one in this group who can motivate us right now"

"We don't need her," Santana said. "She pisses me off"

"We need each other okay? Now more than ever"

Rachel walked out of the room out the door. She saw Quinn's car pulling out of the driveway.

"Quinn!" she screamed out trying to run after it.

The car didn't stop though. She wanted to get in her car and follow her but her bag was inside and she would lose Quinn. So she took off after the car trying to catch up to Quinn's window.

"QUINN!" she called out again.

The car finally stopped at a stop sign. Rachel quickly made her way to the passenger side door and tapped on the window breathing heavily. The window rolled down.

"Rachel? Did you just run after me?"

Rachel nodded still unable to breath. Quinn looked at her confused.

"Why?"

Rachel took a breath.

"Because we need you Quinn. You were right. Its just- some of us don't want to say where some of the things took place- because that might be part of the secret. But- you were right to try to get us to do something. I should've said something- I'm sorry"

"No your not"

"Yeah I am" said Rachel. "We all need each other. And- I think that if someone in the group is upset about something we should all be able to be there to support each other"

Quinn looked at her.

"You really want to help me with my problems?" she asked.

Rachel nodded.

"I think everyone should have someone to go to when they're upset"

Quinn looked at Rachel for a moment. Then she opened the door.

"Get in" she said.

"What?"

"You said you would help me with my problems and I really need help right now"

Rachel looked at Quinn in disbelief but got into the car shutting the door behind her. First Santana, now Quinn... maybe there was a bright side to this "G" thing.

* * *

><p>Puck was sitting leaning on the wall by the table where Finn was endlessly eating cookies. Kurt was upstairs talking to Santana about something. It had been a while since Rachel and Quinn left. Puck knew they weren't coming back. He didn't know if he would be able to hold up the pain any longer around Rachel. She was so miserable. She had been all day. Especially when he told her that "G" made him sing the song. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. It wasn't true. He loved her. He really did. He should've just told her. But then what? Would she just come running into his arms? Probably not. He was crazy. She was in love with Finn. They were never going to break up.<p>

Why did he always get himself into these things?

"Puck- why does it have to be us?" Finn asked.

Puck looked over at him. "Because apparently we really annoy the hell out of someone and they think its fun to get back at us"

"Who would do that?"

"Someone with a really sick mind"

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled up in front of an apartment and got out of the car with Rachel.<p>

"Where are we?" Rachel asked.

Quinn sighed. She couldn't believe she was doing exactly what "G" had told her to- but for a completely different reason.

"This guy- he's a douchebag and he's making me talk to him. I can't go in there alone because-" Quinn started. The images of him trying to kiss her and pinning her to the car door and running his hand up her leg rushed through her head. Quinn shuddered. "Just come on"

Rachel followed her up to the apartment and Quinn knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Hey Quinn-" Eduardo started reaching for her arm. Then he spotted Rachel. He examined her bunny sweater and her above the ankle jeans. "Ugh... hi" he said awkwardly.

"This is Rachel," Quinn said. "She's my best friend"

Both Eduardo and Rachel looked at Quinn confused. Quinn gave her a look that told her to just go with it.

"Hi" Rachel said awkwardly.

Eduardo nodded at her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Quinn asked.

"Ugh..." Eduardo looked from Rachel to Quinn. "I actually thought we were going to be alone"

"Sorry I'll-" Rachel started. Quinn pulled her back.

"I tell Rachel everything anyway. She won't bother you. She doesn't like to talk that much"

Rachel almost wanted to laugh.

"Okay- well then- you can um- come in" said Eduardo stepping out of their way so they could enter the room.

They all sat down in Eduardo's living room.

"Weird him out" Quinn hissed to Rachel.

Rachel immediately started playing with her hair and looking really uncomfortable. She noticed Eduardo looking at her weirdly.

"I- I- like the carpet" Rachel said.

Quinn bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. She never thought the day would come where she would see Rachel unable to talk a mile a minute- even if she was acting. Maybe Rachel really actually was very talented.

"Thanks" said Eduardo.

"So Eduardo- what is it that we needed to talk about?"

"Ugh..." his eyes were still on Rachel.

Rachel faked a blush. Quinn took a deep breath so she wouldn't laugh.

"I just wanted to talk- you know? You've been acting kind of weird around me lately"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have a reason"

"No you don't Quinn. And I've really been trying to make it up to you"

"Yeah right" said Quinn.

"Yeah- I tried to take you home from that party- but you wouldn't go with me and I risked-"

"Why?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked at the two of them. She was so confused.

"Because I really like you. But you obviously still like that Sam kid over me"

Rachel saw Quinn's face drop and her nails claw into the couch. Quinn still liked Sam?

"You know what- I don't really want to be here right now. Don't text me again" Quinn said standing up.

"Quinn- I really-" Eduardo started.

Quinn shook her head and ran out of the room. Rachel stopped for a second then walked after her remembering that Quinn was her ride out of here. She got to the elevator and pressed the button. It was on the first floor. She sighed and ran down the stairs. It felt like she was running in endless circles.

When she finally got to the first floor and ran out the door Quinn was no where to be seen. Rachel looked around horrified. She had left her phone in her bag at Kurt and Finn's house. Eduardo ran outside behind her.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She left! She fricken left me!" Rachel screamed. "Can I borrow your phone?" she asked.

"Yeah- its up in my room"

Rachel nodded and followed him upstairs.

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't thinking when she left Rachel there. She was just scared of what Rachel would say to her about Sam. She looked at the closest u-turn. She had to get back. She neared the u-turn but couldn't make her arms move the steering wheel. She looked in the rear view mirror as the turn got smaller and smaller in the distance. Quinn clutched the steering wheel tighter. Why was she doing this? Why couldn't she just turn around?<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel pressed Finn's number into the phone and held it up to her ear listening to it ring. She noticed Eduardo looking at her. She smiled at him awkwardly. The phone went to voicemail.<p>

"_Hey- its- wait- its on right?_" Finn's voice said.

"_Yes Finn! I am not doing this again!_" Kurt's voice said.

"_Wait! Kurt! This is so confusing! Come back!_". There was a door slam. "_Ugh- I can't come to the phone- so call me back. Bye_".

Rachel hung up. She really had to help Finn change it some time. She then dialed Kurt's number. It went to his voicemail too. Rachel sighed. She couldn't call either of her dads. They were out of town. She hadn't memorized Santana's number so she couldn't call her either. There was only one either person she could call- and she really didn't want to.

"Its kind of late. Are any of your friends even awake?" Eduardo asked.

"Yeah- I think"

"Do you want to just stay here?" Eduardo asked.

Rachel looked at Eduardo. He was really cute but he had this broken nose and missing teeth which made him look a little creepy in the lighting. Plus Quinn seemed to have a lot of issues with him.

"Let me just try one more number" she said.

She looked down at the phone sadly. She couldn't believe she had to do this. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hi Noah" she said.

"Rachel?" he asked. He sounded nervous.

"Um- I was wondering if you could pick me up from somewhere," she said.

"Ugh- sure"

Eduardo wrote down the address on a piece of paper and Rachel told it to Puck.

"Okay- yeah I know where that is. I'll be there in ten minutes"

Rachel put the phone down.

"I'm going to wait downstairs" she told Eduardo.

"You told him the apartment number though. He'll know where to go. Its pretty shady down there at night," he said.

Rachel nodded.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Eduardo asked.

"Um- I'm fine," said Rachel.

Eduardo sat down beside Rachel.

"So how's Quinn doing?"

"Um- she's fine-" Rachel said.

"Does she talk about me a lot?"

Rachel shook her head. She could've sworn she saw a little smile creep on Eduardo's face.

"So do you do cheerleading with her?"

"No- I'm in Glee club with her"

"Oh. That's cool. Don't you guys sing or something?"

"Yeah"

"Wait- aren't you that girl who gets all of those solos?"

"I do- get- some solos. Not all of them. I wish though"

"You sound like a singer. You have a really pretty voice"

Rachel noticed he was a little closer to her.

"Thanks" she said inching a little bit away from him. She looked at him and blurted out "I have a boyfriend".

Eduardo laughed and stood up.

"How come you seemed so surprised that Quinn liked Sam. Don't you guys tell each other everything?"

"Well- um- I guess she didn't tell me that"

"Has she told you anything about how we-" Eduardo started.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Rachel rushed over to it. Eduardo opened it. Puck was standing there.

"Bye Eduardo," Rachel said making her way out the door.

Him and Puck looked at each other.

"Who are you?" Puck asked.

"A friend of Quinn's" Eduardo said.

Puck looked over at Rachel who looked miserable. He cracked his knuckles.

"Well let's go Rachel" he said.

"Tell Quinn to talk to me," said Eduardo.

Rachel quickly made her way to the elevator with Puck. The doors opened and they got in.

"What's going on?" Puck asked.

"I was just trying to help out Quinn with something"

"And you got stranded at this creeps place?"

"I really wish I didn't come here"

Rachel looked down.

"Did he do something to you?"

Rachel shook her head.

"He was just really- I don't know. And something bad happened between him and Quinn. I think he did something to her,"

Puck looked at Rachel.

"Thanks for picking me up," she said.

Puck nodded. Rachel looked up at him. She flipped the off-switch on the elevator.

"I really miss being friends with you Noah. I wish- I want to just put this behind us"

Puck's heart beat rapidly.

"Me too"

"We were both- we were both drunk. It was a-" Rachel paused. "We were both drunk"

"Yeah" said Puck.

He stared at Rachel for a moment. She switched the elevator back on and the doors opened. There before them was Quinn. Rachel looked at her. Quinn immediately started crying.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," she said.

Rachel stepped out of the elevator.

"Its fine Quinn," she said and made her way out of the building with Puck not looking back on Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Quinn!<strong>

**Spoilers:**

**another Santana/Kurt sleepover. Kurt is humiliated by Santana**

**Rachel goes to her callbacks**

**someone out of the group finds out someone's secret **

**Finn and Rachel have an intense fight**

**this is a bad time for Rachel**

**Puckelberry moment!**


	19. The Perfect Rachel Berry Screws Up

**Chapter 19- The Perfect Rachel Berry Screws up**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or Pretty Little Liars**

**You do not know how sorry I am! Its been months since my last update. I am so so sorry. I've been having so much stress lately and I had to really concentrate on raising my grades for school and everything and I haven't had time to work on this and I completely forgot about it. Don't hate me.**

**So here's the new chapter. Its pretty long. Hopefully it makes up for the really long wait. **

**Its not as light as the other chapters but it has a lot of puckleberry in it. There's even a quam part and even some Sue (I hope I wrote her okay). **

**Well... I hope this chapter is okay. Once again i am really extremely sorry about the ridiculously long wait.**

* * *

><p>Santana wrapped her arms around Kurt like a teddy bear. They were asleep in her bed. Her parents were out and Kurt was kind of scared to be sleeping in his house. Finn had gone to Puck's house. Santana felt like she had been losing Kurt's friendship lately. Even though the meet the parents had been a success she felt he was still feeling awkward about their sleepover. She convinced him that she would completely stay away from alcohol tonight though. He was kind of nice to have a sleepover with since his skin was all soft and stuff, he was really cuddly. Santana snuggled into him a little bit more when she heard him mutter something under his breath.<p>

_Lane- Lane_

She looked at him confused. He was asleep. Who was Lane or what was it? What was he even talking about?

_So hot_

She looked at him.

"Do you want me to turn on the fan Hummel?"

_No_

Was she really talking to him while he was sleeping?

"Kurt- are you- having- a dream?" she said.

She had unfortunately dealt with a few guys who made sleeping very difficult in the past.

_I wuv you_

"Okay- you are so weird"

_No you are_

"Can you shut up? I want to sleep"

_Don't sleep_

"Kurt- if your going to do this then your going to have to sleep somewhere else"

There was silence. Santana shook him.

"Santana! Why'd you have to wake me up! I was having a good dream!"

"I could tell"

Kurt turned pink.

"What?"

"You were talking to me"

"Oh..." Kurt said. "What was I saying"

"I have no clue"

Kurt started to open his mouth.

"Okay Hummel. This conversation could get a lot more awkward than it needs to be. You weren't doing anything okay?"

"Oh- good"

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah- why wouldn't you be able to?"

"You told me not to"

"Just go to sleep"

"Oh- okay. Well- I'll see you in two hours"

"Really Hummel? Its seriously four in the morning!"

Kurt nodded.

"Was I talking that long?" Kurt asked.

He wasn't but Santana said he was. In truth she was kind of unable to sleep because of the "G" thing- plus she kept on thinking about Brittany.

"Well no point in sleeping now," Santana said. She got out of bed. "Do you want to take a shower? We don't get any hot water in the morning anyway"

She grinned at him. He threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up! I do not need a shower!"

Santana just laughed at him.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up and walked downstairs to find Rachel sleeping on Puck's couch.<p>

"Rachel?" he asked.

She woke up.

"What?"

"When did you get here?"

"Oh- like around twelve"

Finn looked at her for a moment.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just didn't want to be alone last night and I didn't have Santana's number- and Kurt wasn't picking up his phone so I came here"

"Aww- why didn't you wake me up?"

"Are you serious? I have been warned not to"

Finn grinned at her. Rachel weakly grinned back.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked through the hallway upset again. She felt like yet again she was such a disappointment. The look on Rachel's face last night- wasn't good. Quinn hoped Rachel had continued the weirdo act while she was there. Still... if Eduardo had done anything to her wouldn't she have been really upset at Quinn? And wouldn't Puck have looked like he just got out of a fight with someone?<p>

And on top of everything Rachel now knew about how she liked Sam and there was a great possibility that she could figure out that something happened between her and Eduardo. Quinn felt like an idiot for bringing Rachel.

But... Eduardo did seem to be acting kind of weird. Like the way he immediately went to reach for her arm and he had this really cocky expression on his face. And he didn't actually have anything to tell her. Quinn shook her head. It was better not to assume things like that. It didn't happen and she would make sure it never would.

All of the sudden she smacked into someone and fell to the floor.

"Shit! Sorry!" someone said.

A mess of papers fluttered down and then Quinn saw him. It was Sam.

"Its my fault," she said quickly grabbing her fallen papers and books.

The two of them stood up. Sam started to open his mouth to say something but Quinn rushed off. She had had enough awkwardness for the week thank you very much. But she kind of did want to turn around. Why was this becoming such a recurring issue?

* * *

><p>Kurt and Santana were walking down the hallway holding hands. Kurt hadn't spoken to Santana since their conversation that morning.<p>

"Come on Hummel. Man up. I know you didn't actually-"

"Santana- can we just drop it- please!"

Santana tried not to laugh. Coach Sylvester walked up to them.

"Porcelain!"

"Yes coach"

"I was wondering if you've been- following your requirements as co-captain"

Kurt turned pale.

"Ye-yeah. Of course" he said.

"Come to my office after school. Tell Q to do the same. Also- tell her to stop sulking. Its like watching the different changing personalities of PMS one by one every day. It makes me sick"

"Okay Coach"

"Now get to class!"

She walked past him. Santana looked at Kurt.

"You're co-captain?"

Kurt sighed and nodded.

"Great- now I have to compete with my boyfriend"

"Actually she said- and I quote 'unless sandbags can invent a time machine- which due to her lack of knowledge due to her-" Kurt started.

"I don't need the quote Hummel"

"Okay- well she said unless you could undo the boob job your permanently on the bottom of the pyramid"

Santana scowled.

"Well as long as she's saying that she's on top of my list. She can replace Berry who- oh my God Hummel. Am I friends with Berry?"

Kurt nodded.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Kurt looked around to make sure no one was looking.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked in her locker mirror. Today was the day of her callback audition. It all depended on this.<p>

"Rachel?" someone said passing by. She turned to the side closing her locker. There was Puck.

"Oh hi" she said.

"Are- um you okay?" Puck asked.

Rachel nodded.

Even though they had had their talk in the elevator- it didn't help. They were talking now and everything- but it was still weird. Rachel couldn't stop thinking about that night. All of those memories came rushing through her mind when she saw him.

"I have my- I have my audition today" she said.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sure your going to do awesome"

Rachel smiled. She suddenly felt very warm inside when he said that.

"Thanks," she said.

Then Mike came over to them.

"Hey Puck come on. Coach wants us there early. We have a game tomorrow" he said.

"Okay" Puck said.

He smiled at her and walked away with Mike. Rachel watched him leaving smiling. It was good to have someone like Puck in her life.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat next to Quinn in Coach Sylvester's office.<p>

"Do you know why I called you two in here?" Sue asked menacingly.

The two shook their heads.

"You two have failed to bring down glee club. Another week has gone by that I've had to watch that pathetic little group skip around the school singing about acceptance and equality. It makes me sick"

Both Quinn and Kurt were silent.

"What we need is something that can crush the glee club collectively. I have explained to both of you that you need to bring down Rachel Berry. Without her your group is nothing. And then you need to quit porcelain"

"What?" Kurt asked shocked.

"I need you to quit glee club"

"But- I like glee club. I love glee club"

"Well stop loving it"

"Please. Coach Sylvester. I really want to-"

Sue leaned over the desk.

"Fine Porcelain. If that club means so much to you I better see some destruction in it or else you have to leave"

Kurt turned pale.

"Now tell me- what has William Schuester have planned?"

"We're doing a fundraiser in two weeks" Kurt blurted out.

Sue leaned back into her chair.

"No you won't" she said.

Kurt looked at Quinn.

"We are going to bring this fundraiser down"

"But-" Kurt started. Then his phone beeped.

"Porcelain" Sue said holding out her hand.

Kurt nervously took his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to her hoping that it wasn't a text from "G".

Sue looked down at the phone and looked up.

"Thank you Porcelain"

"Wha-what?" Kurt asked confused.

"I now know exactly how to get Rachel Berry out of that Glee Club"

Kurt's heart started beating. Sue handed him back his phone. He looked down at it.

_Psst- Kurt. If your looking for a way to get rid of Rachel tell Sue that she's at auditions for a movie. A movie she has to be payed for. And that's against show choir rules_._ See- I'm not all evil- well actually- yeah I am_

_ G_

* * *

><p>Rachel looked confidently in the mirror. She had just done her audition. And she felt...<p>

She wasn't sure. It wasn't her best performances. She had no clue why though. It had been really hard to concentrate. Maybe it was all this "G" stuff that was bringing her down.

But the casting director had seemed pretty happy with her performance. Everything was going to be fine. And then the list went up.

The casting list. Her first casting list for a movie. She felt her heart beat with excitement as she walked closer to it. She took a deep breath and looked down the list. Then she looked up the list. Then she read it again and again. She stared at it confused.

"Um- excuse me" she said to the casting director who was passing by. "Where is my name?"

"If its not up there you didn't make it" he said with a shrug and then walked away.

Rachel felt her face turn hot. This couldn't be happening.

And then something even worse happen. Her phone beeped. She picked it up. But instead of it being a text from "G" it was a text from Mr. Schu.

_Come to the choir room. We need to talk to you_

* * *

><p>Rachel slowly walked into the choir room. Her fellow glee clubers were all sitting down in a circle in the room looking at her.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Sit down" Mr. Schu said pointing to an empty chair between him and Kurt.

Rachel looked at Kurt hoping for some kind of answer but he just looked down.

"We have been told by someone that you are participating in an amateur performance that you will be payed for. Is this true?"

Rachel went pale.

"No- not at all"

She looked across the circle at Puck. Did he tell? How could he? She trusted him!

"Actually yes it is. I checked" Mr. Schu said.

Rachel felt a burning feeling in her chest she always felt when she was caught in a lie.

"How could you put our team at such a risk?" Mercedes asked.

"Do you not remember the mattress thing last year?" Artie asked.

"Its not-" Rachel started.

"Rachel- you are so dedicated to this group and everything. And we need you. I am having a really hard time understanding why you of everyone would do this?" Mr. Schu said.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel said.

"Rachel. Why didn't you tell me about this?" Finn asked.

"I knew you guys would be mad at me!"

"So you knew the consequences of this?" Mercedes asked.

"I-" Rachel started.

"Rachel this was a really bad idea. What if someone found out and we wouldn't have you at sectionals" Finn said.

"Oh Finn! Oh! Here we go with the insults again" Rachel said standing up.

Finn stood up too.

"What are you talking about!"

"Do you not remember when you had to go to the club to complain that I was dating Jesse? Do you not remember blaming me for Mr. Schu leaving even though Quinn and Santana told me to say it! Do you not remember Run Joey Run! Huh! And you couldn't-"

"Rachel stop!" Finn yelled.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know what! If you guys are just going to yell at me and tell me that I'm such a horrible person then I'm going to leave!" Rachel started to storm out of the room but stopped. "Oh and I didn't get the part- I hope that makes you all happy". Then she left.

Puck stood up.

"Guys! Seriously! What's wrong with you!"

"She brought it on herself" Finn said.

Puck looked at him shaking his head.

"Dude! Your her boyfriend! Fucking act like it!"

"Puck! Language!" Mr. Schu yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Mr. Schu! This is your fault too! Do you guys not get it! She made a mistake! We don't always have to make her feel like crap when she does! She's really sensitive about this kind of stuff! Now I don't know which one of you slipped the secret but whoever it is is an idiot! You guys should feel lucky if she comes back to help win all of your competitions"

Then he stormed out of the room trying to find Rachel. He heard sniffling sounds coming from the bathroom. He opened the door and found her crying in a corner.

"Hey Rachel..." he said quietly.

"Get out of here Noah! I trusted you!" Rachel screamed.

Puck looked at her sadly.

"Rachel. I swear to you that I didn't tell. I would never do that"

Rachel looked at him.

"Why not? Everyone else hates me"

Puck sat down beside her.

"That's not true. They just got a little freaked out but they meant no harm"

Rachel hugged her knees closer to her chest.

"What about Finn? And Mr. Schue. And Artie and Mercedes"

"Okay- I don't really know why Mercedes did that because you guys are friends but Artie can just say stuff sometimes without realizing it. But he'll regret it later. And Mr. Schue is just an idiot. I mean, he's a teacher and he can't even get a hold on his own life. If it wasn't for you that club would've broken apart a long time ago"

Rachel's face lighted up a little bit.

"You think?"

Puck nodded. Rachel frowned again.

"Wait... but Finn. What about him?"

Puck looked at her. He wanted so badly to tell her that Finn was a dumbass douche who didn't know how to respect his girlfriends and couldn't control his anger or hormones... but he couldn't. That wasn't what Rachel wanted to here. No matter how much she needed to.

"Same as Artie"

'_Especially the regretting it later part_' he thought.

Rachel didn't say anything for a while. She just looked into Puck's eyes thinking.

"Should I go back?" she asked.

"Its up to you. You should wait for them to apologize to you but I personally want you back"

Rachel smiled again.

"Thanks Noah. You always have the best advice"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! I just edited this and then forgot to save it but I wanted to get it up so sorry for the grammatical errors. <strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is going to get very juicy.**

**And they're going to start finding clues and stuff pretty soon. This story is going to probably be very very long ;) so they won't be finding "g" for a while. I hope you guys can forgive me for the lack of updating. **

**I'm going to make sure to try to really focus on doing this now.**


End file.
